


Three Dorks Living In Their Own World

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Depression, Drabbles, Eating Disorder, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Naruto is a blanket theif it’s canon, Pre established relationship, Pregnancy, Smut, The boys are so cute while Sakura’s pregnant, Threesome, all the fun of children, alternative universe, cute couple, lots of hugs, not dark mostly fluff, polymory, smut is only chapter 54 (first time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 49,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: Naruto’s a YouTuber, Sasuke’s a police officer, and Sakura’s a doctor, this is their story. Just a bunch of Drabbles set in a world of my own design.I don’t own the characters of Naruto





	1. The World Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto’s YouTube viewers accidentally find out about their relationship, now they deal with the fall out. 
> 
> Please note that these chapters will not be in any particular order. 
> 
> I’m gonna say it now, I know I’ve mildly changed Sasuke’s personality in this fic and y’all will probably notice it in future chapters, however this is an AU and his background is different to the anime, same with Sakura and Naruto, not drastically different but there are changes that I feel suit this version of Sasuke in this world, however he is still the same Sasuke we all love. 
> 
> Also please accept my apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes.

The day the internet found out about their relationship it was an accident. Naruto, a YouTuber that built his platform playing video games, was in the middle of a livestream with Sakura sitting in the background working on her laptop when an extremely sleep deprived Sasuke came in to say goodnight, however the way he did it was by kissing both his lovers without noticing the camera. Immediately the 2.5 million current viewers of Naruto’s 6 million subscribers began blowing up with comments about the relationship. As quickly and calmly as he could Naruto ended the livestream then he and Sakura began panicking about the outing of their relationship. 

For 5 years they had been in a polyamorous relationship however they had learned long ago that there were very vocal people that didn’t like it, so when Naruto had started YouTube for fun they didn’t hide nor did they announce it, however when he began to gain popularity it worried all of them about what the trolls of the internet would have to say, so they decided to just not let the internet find out. At least that was the plan. 

3 days had past since the livestream incident and the entire time their phones had blown up with messages not just from Naruto’s viewers but also people from Sakura’s work at the hospital and Sasuke’s work at the police station. If they were honest at first they hoped it would blow over but then they realised they would have to address it. 

Naruto hit the record button on the camera then sat down in between his lovers on the couch. Immediately it was real, they were telling at judgemental world about their unorthodox relationship. Sasuke’s arm reached around the couch to have his arm around Naruto but still be touching Sakura, and Sakura’s hand held tight to Naruto’s. 

“So umm... I don’t know how to start this but umm, yes the three of us are in a polyamorous relationship. Clearly it’s not the way we would have liked you all to find out,” Sasuke’s arm drew tighter around Naruto at his words, guilt had been eating him for days. 

“However we are taking it in our stride and are gonna answer your questions to avoid any stupid rumours. I asked you guys on Twitter what you wanted to know and we’re gonna answer you now.” Naruto pulled out his phone and began to read the first question.  
“How long have you guys been together? About five years now we got together when we were nineteen. How’d you first meet? We went to school together when were kids, we were forced into the same group project and hated each other at first.”

“To be fair Sasuke hated everyone,” Sakura chimed in, for a moment it looked like Sasuke would disagree but didn’t when he realised she was right. 

“Were two of you guys a couple first, then the other joined or what? No we got together at the same time.”

“Naruto was drunk and started crying cause he loved us so much but didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Sasuke added with a smirk causing Naruto to lightly elbow him in the ribs. Slowly the heavy mood in the room was lightening. 

“Who loved who first? Well that’s kinda complicated.”

“Not really,” Sakura interjected, “you loved me, I loved Sasuke, and Sasuke loved nothing.” 

“You’re making me sound heartless.” 

“Too be fair we did question if you had a heart back then,” Naruto smiled causing Sasuke to look away as his lovers giggled at him. Turning back to the camera he finished, “over time we all developed feelings for each other, I started liking Sasuke, Sakura started liking me, and our resident emo began feeling emotions.” 

“I’m starting to question those emotions,” Sakura and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh as Sasuke said this. 

“Have you spent your whole lives around each other? Kinda I guess, we became great friends when we were 11 then we were 12 Sasuke and I left for awhile.”

“What he means to say is they both abandoned me without even saying goodbye.” Her lovers wanted to disagree with her statement but knew they couldn’t. “Naruto went to travel the world with his uncle and Sasuke ran away, and they didn’t come back until they were 15, they didn’t even recognise me.”

“Hey in our defence you grew up pretty and were dying your hair then,” Naruto said. 

“Just so people know, I ran away from a bad foster home, it wasn’t a stupid reason like some kids now days.” 

“He only says stupid cause he just finished dealing with a teenager that ran away cause her parents took her phone. Your efforts are invaluable Officer,” Sakura giggled remembering how annoyed Sasuke was when this first happened. 

“How did your families react? Well as you guys know I’m an orphan and so is Sasuke, and my uncle writes porn novels for a living so he has a fairly open mind, and Sasuke-“

“I don’t have any family to care about what I do.”

“This whole video is just gonna make you sound like you’re still an emo,” Naruto quipped. 

“My parents nearly disowned me but my grandmother convinced them to give us a chance since I was so happy, eventually they came around to it and now we have Christmas dinner at their place every year.” 

“How did you guys react when Sakura started her YouTube channel?” 

About a year ago Sakura decided to use what she learned as a doctor to educate people through YouTube, she only uploads once a month but has quickly gained popularity for the wisdom her videos hold. 

“We were worried,” Sasuke said immediately, Naruto nodded in agreement and added. 

“Yea hate comments tend to bounce off me but Sakura has a big heart and we were scared she’d take the hate to heart.”

“What they mean to say is I’m sensitive.” Immediately they began to protest but she dismissed them. “No it’s true, back when we were kids and these two were gone I was bullied pretty hard, I mean I always had been but with them gone people grew bolder. It got so bad that I developed really bad depression, self-esteem issues and an eating disorder, I threw myself into my studies to escape and had no friends, then when they came back and started hanging out with me again people resorted to bullying me online instead. Eventually these two found out and made me get help, so I guess you could say they saved my life.”

Sasuke’s fingers now ran through her pink hair and Naruto was rubbing her knuckles on the hand he was holding, neither of them liked to be reminded of that time, the guilt of leaving her and then coming back and going to her house one day to study only to find her purposely puking her guts out while crying over the words on her phone, that memory still haunted them. 

“But it ended up fine, we expected the worst from the comments and it turned out pretty good.” Sakura smiled at her boys. Naruto turned back to his phone and chuckled at the question he saw. 

“Sakura why is your hair pink yet you’ve said before that you hate the colour?”

“When I was a kid my hair was light brown but it went kinda pink in the sun so when people started picking in me they called me pinky as an insult, then I turned fourteen and grew mildly rebellious and started dying my hair pink as a middle finger in the face of the people who bullied me. Now I’m not being bullied but my hair is still pink and even I don’t know why, should I change it?” She asked her boys and Sasuke answered with his fingers still in her hair. 

“I like your hair the way it is.”

“Me too. Alright I say one more question for today. Oh this is a good one, ‘hi I just entered a polyamorous relationship and was wondering what advice you have so it can last as long as possible?’ Well polyamorous relationships aren’t that different to normal couples, sometimes it’s great, and sometimes we argue but at the end of the day we love each other and will do anything to make it work, I know that sounds stupid and cheesy but we’re really not that different from two people relationships.”

“The only advice you need is, have more then one blanket on the bed, cause chances are you’re sleeping with a blanket stealer,” Sakura thrust her thumb towards Naruto. 

“Yea that’s probably the best advice we could give you,” Sasuke agreed. 

“Hey! Guys I’m not the bad.” His lovers both side eyed him. “I hate you guys,” he grumbled, making them laugh.


	2. A Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets shot at work and unfortunately Sakura is the one that has to operate on him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t expect chapters to be as quick as this, sone will be short and some will be long just depends I guess. I’m only writing when I can and I pretend to have this thing called a “life” lol.

They always knew Sasuke had the most dangerous job of them. He had wanted to be a police officer for years so they supported him but it still scared them, the things he would deal with and the situations he would be in that could put him in hospital began the thoughts that woke Naruto and Sakura up at night. 

The first time Sasuke ended up in hospital because of his job he had broken his arm in a training exercise, Naruto had laughed at him for at least an hour. 

The second time his partner had accidentally set off tear gas in his face and once again Naruto laughed at him. The third however, no one laughed. 

Sakura had been mildly bored, the hospital hadn’t been that busy and Ino didn’t have a nursing shift until later that night. Then she received word three police officers were coming in that had been shot in stand off against some robbers. All she could do was pray that Sasuke wasn’t among them. It seemed her prayers had been unanswered when the ambulances came in and Sasuke was carried out of one on a stretcher. 

All the other doctors on duty were suddenly busy and she was forced to be the one that performed the surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder. After the surgery was successful completed relatively quickly and Sasuke was moved to recovery she cleaned up and went to sit in the staff room to cry silently for a while. 

Naruto received the call that Sasuke was in hospital and immediately rushed there. It was decided long ago that he would be the emergency contact for both Sakura and Sasuke because he worked from home and wouldn’t be held up by work. When he arrived he was told Sasuke was just coming out of surgery and he could go sit with him in recovery. He wondered where Sakura was but concluded that if she wasn’t already by Sasuke’s side then she was in surgery. 

When he entered the room he was immediately taken aback by how small Sasuke looked in the cot, his skin was more pale then normal and his arm was already in a sling to limit shoulder movement. He sat down and held the uninjured hand in his. 

After about half an hour Sasuke began to regain consciousness, he slowly blinked and looked around. Naruto jumped to his feet and hit the button for a nurse, his thumb stroking Sasuke’s cheek to soothe him. 

“Hey baby, how ya feeling?”

“Tired. Sore.” Sasuke’s voice croaked as he spoke. 

The nurse came in, checked his vitals and asked questions to see how coherent he was. Once satisfied she started to leave. 

“Hey do you know where Sak- Dr. Haruno is?” 

“I haven’t seen her for a while, would you like me to tell her you’re here?” Naruto nodded in response as she left then turned back to Sasuke who was now sitting up and very aware of his surroundings. 

“I wonder where she is.” Naruto held his hand as he replied. 

“She’s probably in a surgery, otherwise she’d be here in a heartbeat.” As he said this the door opened and in walked a puffy eyed Sakura. “Babe what’s wrong? Are you ok?” She didn’t respond to Naruto, instead she walked over to Sasuke and carefully wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his uninjured shoulder as a few silent tears leaked from her eyes. Sasuke sent a worried glance to Naruto as his hand rubbed up and down her back. 

“It’s ok. I’m fine.” 

“It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” Sakura pulled back slightly and looked Sasuke in the eye. 

“I was the one that had to operate on you.” Both boys suddenly understood her distress. “Never, ever make me do that again. I never want to have to open you up again. Promise me I don’t have to do that again.” She now had tears streaming down her cheeks that Sasuke was doing his best to wipe away with one hand while Naruto was now embracing her from behind, holding her tight to his chest and murmuring reassurance into her neck. 

“I promise.” 

Sasuke kept that promise, after that he talked to some of the other doctors, who also happened to be Sakura’s friends, to make sure that if he came in again Sakura wouldn’t be the one to preform the surgery. He wasn’t sure if realistically she would never be forced to be to operate on him again but he would be damned if he didn’t do everything he could try and stop it.


	3. Hiking Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OT3 goes hiking where there’s no signal and Naruto gets withdrawals from not being able to work. 
> 
> This is short but it’s something I’ve been wanting to talk about somewhere for a while. I watch a fair few youtubers and I honestly believe that in the next few years we’ll see a new mental illness be identified that’s specific to youtubers. One quote that has always stuck with me was from a YouTuber react episode that I’ll link after I say this that said “when you sign up to YouTube you also sign up to take on like 12 different mental illnesses” I’m not sure if that’s the direct quote but it’s what I remember and it really hit me thinking, so in any way I can, on any platform, I want to tell anyone on YouTube to take breaks and breathe, it’s ok.   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dzfAwSp5EMY   
> If the link doesn’t work just look up YouTubers react to Gabbie Hanna roast yourself. 
> 
> Also let me know what kind of dog or animal you think Kurama would be in our world? It took me a while to finally think of husky cause I feel like he would leave his fur everywhere on purpose.

Naruto felt anxiety weighing in his chest from the back seat of the car. He couldn’t explain it. His hands had become clammy and he hadn’t even started the hike yet. He didn’t understand why this was happening, Sakura had suggested they all go on a hike together on their days off, they had gone on a few hikes before and he had loved them, he loved bringing his dog Kurama, a cream coloured husky, he loved spending time with his partners, but he felt anxious and he didn’t like it. 

It was the first hike they had been on in over the year, the first hike since his YouTube channel had really taken off. His mind wondered to his email, this area had no signal so he couldn’t check his email, he couldn’t go through and answer the comments on his latest video. 

The car his a small pot hole on the road and jolted Naruto out of his thoughts and realised he hands were shaking and his breath was shallow. Then he realised he was anxious cause he wasn’t working on his channel, it suddenly hit him how much he had been working. He hadn’t noticed cause he works from home so sitting in bed before going to sleep, answering emails had become normal to him for at least a year now with no real time off, now he sat away not working and it made him nervous, now he was panicking because of this realisation, his life had began revolving around his work and he hadn’t even noticed. 

He didn’t want his partners in the front seat notice anything wrong and he didn’t want to disturb Kurama, who was sleeping against his leg, so he forced deep breaths, his gaze fell on Sakura talking to Sasuke about something he couldn’t hear over the pounding in his ears. 

He watched the people he loved interact and decided then and there that he would get better at being in the present for them, get better at managing a work schedule. He wanted to enjoy the time with them as much as possible without thinking about work. 

They arrived at the hike trail and Naruto decided to leave his phone in the car and spent the whole hike chatting with them and enjoying the air and scenery, he took a deep breath and decided that from today he would do better and enjoy it more.


	4. A Sick Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets sick and her boys just can’t deal.

Sasuke was aware of Sakura moving against him throughout most of the night, it annoyed him every time she rolled over cause he had to be up early that morning, however when he felt her scramble out of bed and heard gagging from the bathroom a moment later all his annoyance disappeared. He and Naruto got out of bed and stood in the joining bathroom’s doorway, after flicking on the light and adjusting to the sudden light they could see their girlfriend crying as her dinner left her stomach. 

Naruto sat down on the floor behind her and rubbed her back as Sasuke pulled medicine from the cupboard and filled a cup with water. He knew she had been complaining about a stomach ache all day but didn’t think much of it.

When she pulled back from the toilet Naruto handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth as Sasuke handed her the water and medicine. 

After she swallowed he pulled her to her feet as Naruto flushed the toilet, together they got back in bed this time with Sakura in between them, held protectively in their arms. They both knew they wouldn’t be sleeping for the rest of the night in favour of watching over the pink haired beauty between them. 

It turned out Sakura didn’t sleep that night either, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep for the sake of her boys but no matter how much she tried to relax her stomach wouldn’t stop hurting and her head wouldn’t stop pounding. At around 4am the pain in her head was starting to get unbearable, she was groaning and pushing her head into a pillow in hopes of pushing the pain out. 

“Babe please stop,” Naruto said as he pulled her closer to him wanting nothing more than to hug her to wellness. 

“It hurts,” she whined into his chest. 

“What hurts babe?”

“Everything.”

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks of concern. Sasuke spoke next. 

“Why don’t we go have breakfast then you can have some stronger medicine?” Sakura shook her head. “Come on honey please, just have a little and it’ll help the medicine go down.” This time Sakura didn’t shake her head so Sasuke took it as a yes. He left the bed and went to the kitchen, he put together a quick breakfast of toast and juice and went back to the bedroom, on the way he pulled out a face cloth and wet it in slightly cool water then handed it to Naruto to place on her forehead. 

He sat back down and pulled her up up against him and let her lean on him as he held the wet cloth on her forehead, for a second he remembered them being in school and how people would make fun of her, claiming she had a large forehead, yet he and Naruto never saw it. 

He was brought back to the present as he realised how slowly she was eating and how small the bites were. After a moment she put most of the toast down claiming to not be able to eat more, Sasuke didn’t push but did insist on her drinking at least some of the juice then let her lay down again as Naruto came back into the room, while Sakura was eating he went to get the heat pack Sakura used on her period, he had also called the hospital to let them know she wouldn’t make it in today. 

Finally by 6 in the morning Sasuke had to leave for work, before leaving he told Naruto to call him if she got worse and even though he never did get a call, he still worried. 

Before returning to the single storied home he shared with his lovers he called Naruto and asked what they needed and what he wanted for dinner, neither of them were in the mood to cook, so after running by a pharmacist and picking up takeout be finally drove home. 

He opened the front door and called to Naruto to help him carry in dinner. 

“How is she?”

“Like I said on the phone I think she finally got to sleep but now I’m starting to think she’s just lying there.”

“Has she eaten?”

“I gave her some plain crackers but she didn’t touch them. She threw up after you left so I think she’s a bit put off by food. She’s developed a fever too.”

“Shit,” Sasuke muttered. 

“Yea, I’ve been checking every hour and it’s stayed about the same, it’s not good but at least it’s something. If it gets worse I’m gonna call Ino.” 

“Good idea.” 

Sakura continued to refuse food that night, and as Naruto feared she hadn’t gotten any sleep and was still in a lot of pain, apparently as the day continued her stomach pain only got worse. Now Sasuke and Naruto lay next to her with her favourite movie playing on Sasuke’s laptop hoping that would help take her mind off her pain, however her fever had taken her mind and now made her feel like she was swimming. When they tried to talk to her she seemed to either not hear them or her answer was mumbled and incoherent. 

When they went to sleep Sasuke had a hard time staying awake, he wanted to stay awake so he could be aware if Sakura needed them however he soon feel asleep only to be awoken by a body falling to the floor by the bed. Both Sasuke and Naruto shot out of bed and found Sakura lying unconscious on the floor on the way back from the bathroom, apparently she had gotten up, without either of them noticing, probably from years of practice of getting up early for work without waking them, to drink some water from the bathroom but wasn’t strong enough to make it back. Naruto pulled her into his lap and pulled the hair from her face. 

“Sakura. Babe. Come on babe wake up.”

“I think we need to go to the hospital.” 

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, they had briefly discussed the idea of the hospital during dinner but said it was a worst case scenario, so the fact Sasuke said they should go scared Naruto to now end. Sakura was the healthiest and smartest of the three of them so her being sick was terrifying and rare. 

Sitting the ER at 3am was never on Sasuke’s list of an ideal way to spend the night after no sleep the night before, but as long as Sakura got help he didn’t mind. While driving there in the car Sakura had regained consciousness in Naruto’s lap, very unaware of her surroundings and just mumbled about stomach pain. Now sitting in the emergency room she had actually managed to fall asleep curled up in Sasuke’s lap with her feet in Naruto’s. It took half an hour for Sakura to finally be taken in despite Naruto telling them her fever was worse. Then after a very tense 15 minutes waiting to hear anything, Ino came out to get them and lead them to the room Sakura was in. 

“It’s a good thing you brought her here. To put it simply, she has a severe stomach bug, got it from a patient here I guess, her body wouldn’t have been able to fight it alone. Don’t worry it wouldn’t have turned deadly unless you left her to fend for herself for like a week.” 

They entered the room and immediately Naruto was taken back to when Sasuke had been shot. Iv hooked to their bodies, both looking equally small and pale. Naruto had now seen the two people he loved most stuck in hospital beds, and he hated it. 

He and Sasuke sat either side of Sakura and held her hands. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. Once she wakes up we’ll make sure the medicine is working, if so you can take her home tomorrow,” Ino said leaning on the door. She couldn’t help but be happy for her best friend and the relationship she had found. “Call me when she wakes.” She left. 

Nearly two hours later Sakura began to stir, the boys sat up in her line of sight. 

“Hey babe.” 

“Hi,” her voice croaked. They cringed at how dry her throat sounded. “What happened?”

“Try not to talk babe, Ino’s on her way to check on you, maybe you can have some water.”

Ino came in and checked Sakura over, she gave her some water and the ok to be released the next day, then Ino left the three alone again. 

“I’m sorry for trouble guys,” she said still laying in the bed looking very tired but coherent because the fever had definitely broken. 

“It’s not your fault,” Sasuke said as he moved back to his seat after moving away to give Ino room. 

“But you missed work.”

“I don’t care. I called so they just have to deal with it.”

“Sasuke..”

“Sakura. I’d rather be here.”

“Would you look at that, Sasuke said something sweet,” Naruto chuckled as he came up and hugged Sasuke from behind and rubbed his hand along Sakura’s leg to comfort her. 

“Shut up you idiot.” But his tone wasn’t serious as his hand not in Sakura’s came up and rested on Naruto’s arm wrapped around him.


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sleeps in the middle??
> 
> I changed part of Sasuke’s backstory to fit the modern world so sorry if a few parts don’t made that much sense now, I plan to go more into his past and Itachi’s roll in it pretty soon.

In two people couples someone usually gets a side of the bed, however for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto someone has to be in the middle. Over the years they’ve developed a system. 

When Naruto sleeps in the middle it’s usually because he’s stressed about a video on his channel or is about to go somewhere overnight for a meeting and wants to feel his lovers next to him as much as possible before he has to spend a night alone somewhere else. 

He likes wearing fuzzy long sleep pants, he only started wearing them after his lovers complained about his blanket stealing habits and decided the warm pants would keep him warm enough to deter him from stealing the blanket, it didn’t work but he still wears the pants. 

When he’s in the middle he usually ends up being spooned by Sasuke with him spooning Sakura, he’s always said he loves it when Sasuke spoons him, claiming the feeling of those muscles holding him close makes him feel small rather than the tallest of them, only a few centimetres taller than Sasuke, so he lets himself shrink in Sasuke’s arms and for a moment he’s wasn’t an adult dealing with the stress of the world. 

 

Sakura sleeps in the middle the most for a multitude of reasons; she just lost a patient, something happened that triggered her old depressive tendencies or body image issues, she acted as a buffer when Sasuke and Naruto had a disagreement, or her boys just loved holding her. Being the smallest had its advantages, which apparently included being the perfect size to cuddle. 

A lot of people assumed she was girly when it came to clothes because of her pink, well maintained, hair. However that wasn’t entirely true, she loved wearing large jumpers and leggings and when she slept it was either in one of her boy’s shirts or naked. 

When she slept in between her boys it was usually a mess of limbs, legs tangled, arms resting on her stomach and one or two sets of breath on her neck and/or in her hair, she couldn’t help but love waking up squashed in between them. 

 

Sasuke claimed to hate sleeping in the middle, he was very protective of his lovers and didn’t like being somewhere he couldn’t get out of quickly if something happened, even though he only wore boxers to sleep he was still ready to jump up and fight. 

There was however one thing that got him to sleep in the middle, the anniversary of his family’s death. When Sasuke was a six years old he came home from school only to find he family dead on the floor in a break-in gone wrong, his brother was missing and he was alone starring at his parents corpses. 

Every anniversary since then he had been plagued by nightmares and memories. Even as angsty teenagers Sakura and Naruto made a point of being with him on this night, he always got mad and demanded they leave but when it came down to sleeping he was always glad they were there when he woke up covered in sweat and convinced it was blood. 

So on those nights when the nightmares came Sakura held him tight and Naruto wrapped his arms around him, Sasuke didn’t thrash in is sleep but when he woke up he felt alone and empty so having his lovers holding him made him feel the comfort he craved.


	6. Reunited in time to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to when Sasuke and Naruto came back home and find Sakura, however she’s going through some things. 
> 
> Nothing dark or descriptive only mentions of eating disorders and depression!! Also bullying but I don’t know if that counts as a trigger.

Coming back to school was weird for Naruto especially after 3 years away being homeschooled, Sasuke stood at his side looking awkward. 

While on his world travels with his uncle Jiraiya they had come across the run away Sasuke living a sad life all alone. After some weeks of bugging him, Naruto, with some help from Jiraiya, eventually convinced him to come home and go back to school. 

Now here they are in their home town and he’s honestly excited, he really hoped he would see some of the people he knew. 

They sat in their class, on the way in they saw a few people that recognised them and said hi. Now at their desks they looked around and noticed a beautiful pink haired girl starring at them. 

“Dude who’s that?”

“Why would I know,” Sasuke rolled his eyes as they both looked up and the pink haired girl walked over to them and sat at the desk next to them. 

“Hi there,” she said. 

“Hi.” “Hn.” They say at the same time. She giggled at them and they gave questioning looks to either other. 

“So I heard that you two used to live here?”

“Yea, we did.”

“Anyone you two miss while you were gone?”

“There may be one but I don’t know if she even remembers us.” 

“You never know.” 

Before they could ask what she meant the teacher came in and started the roll call. They vaguely recognised some names but none they cared about then they heard a name that they immediately recognised. 

“Sakura Haruno.”

“Here,” a voice responded next to them from the pink haired girl. They both looked over wide eyed. She leaned over and said, “we’ll catch up after class but of course I remember you two idiots,” then immediately dug her nose into her studies. 

When class ended Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug as Sasuke stood awkwardly next to them, not knowing what to do. 

“Holy crap Sakura, you’ve grown up so much.”

“So did the two of you,”her face was buried in his neck, fascinated that he was so much taller than her now, so was Sasuke, they had both grown up to be so handsome. She pulled away from Naruto and turned to Sasuke, opening her arms, “you too, come here.” Reluctantly he went into her arms and she felt his body relax against her.

They sat at lunch and caught up, during their conversation both boys noticed a few girls waking past and giving the stink eye to Sakura, finally Naruto said something about it. 

“Hey Sakura why are there so many girls starring at you?”

She immediately tensed up and both of them noticed, “no reason.” However nothing happened so neither said anything more about it. 

A whole month had gone by since Naruto and Sasuke has come home, their friendship had strengthened dramatically in that time and they had learned that their female friend had changed a lot since they left, she was smarter, more independent and was no longer the crybaby they knew her to be as kids. However they also noticed that people treated her differently, girls would send her judgemental looks and somethings laugh as they walked by her, she would shrink into herself when anyone walked close to her, but she never said anything that worried them so they still didn’t say anything. 

It was Saturday and they had agreed to all meet at Sakura’s house to study. When the boys arrived Sakura’s mom let them in and pointed them to Sakura’s room. When the reached Sakura’s room they heard a gagging from Sakura’s bathroom. Hesitantly Naruto reached up to knock. 

“Sakura? You ok?” 

They were met with silence before they heard a sob from behind the door. Without thinking they open the door to see Sakura sitting on the floor, head over the toilet, phone in hand. She seemed to not hear the door open over her sobs as she flinched when Naruto put his hand on her back, his voice soft as he spoke. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

“I.. I-“ she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. 

Sasuke knelt down next to her, feeling very awkward, he picked up her phone and audibly gasped at the words he saw on the screen. He passed the phone to Naruto and pulled Sakura to his chest. 

“It’s ok,” he kept repeating that line over and over into her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He heard Naruto gasp and looked over to see tears in his friend’s eyes, Naruto ran his hand up and down Sakura’s back. 

Later, when Sakura calmed down, they talked and Sakura revealed that the girls they had seen laughing at her had called her names for years before they left but after they left the girls decided to take it step further. They destroyed her books, pushed and tripped her over, and had basically destroyed her self esteem and body image, and one girl had cornered her in the toilet and cut hair short. She had been purging in secret for months and had multiple anxiety attacks just thinking about going to school. Naruto and Sasuke starred at her in disbelief, hating that their friend had gone through all that alone.

“But why haven’t we seen them doing this stuff?”

“When you came back you hung around me so much that they couldn’t, so instead they decided to sending me messages online.”

“Oh Sakura, I’m so sorry you had to go through this alone,” Naruto pulled her into a hug, “but we’re here now and I swear it’s gonna get better.” Sasuke nodded in agreement. “Now first things first, you need to go to talk to a professional.”

“Like a therapist?” She sounded nervous at the idea. 

“Yea, if you want we can talk to your parents and even go with you if you need us.” 

“And we are never leaving you alone at school,” Sasuke chimed in causing Sakura to smile. 

Sakura ended up talking to her parents herself and going to therapy, she stopped purging and ate at lunch under the watchful eyes of her boys, who had made a point of always walking her to class and the toilet, and death glaring anyone that dared look their way. 

They also took Sakura’s phone and went to the principal, after some talking the principal decided to suspend the girls and give them a lot of detention when they returned to school. It took some time and a few step backs but by the end of that school year Sakura was doing a lot better, because the boys didn’t have families so they lived together in a small apartment and Sakura spent a lot of time hanging out there at the suggestion of Sasuke so they could make sure she was actually getting better, and she could tutor them on what they missed. 

In the end high school was pretty good for them.


	7. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a chance I accidentally gave Sakura my hatred for rom-coms. Sorry but also not.

Every once in a while, when neither Sasuke and Sakura had the night shift, they would eat dinner at their comedic small dining table, which was the cause of many arguments between Naruto and Sasuke, then they would then sit on their couch, fuzzy blanket covering their legs, limbs tangled together, and they would watch a movie or catch up on episodes of their favourite shows. 

One of the reasons they hung out so much in high school was their similar taste in movies. They all loved action movies. One of the first times they watched a movie together Naruto and Sasuke had tried to put on a romantic comedy for Sakura but she had immediately shot them down and instead put on an action movie, Sakura then had told them about her hate for romantic comedies so since then the only one that wanted to watch a rom-coms was Naruto, just cause he really enjoyed comedies. 

Sometimes while watching a movie on their couch one of them would nuzzle someone’s neck and kiss their neck trying to convince the other to have sex instead, which usually worked and they would end up trying to watch that movie again another day.


	8. Getting Together

College was different from what Naruto imagined it would be, even though he still lived with Sasuke they didn’t see either much outside of their apartment because he went to a police academy down the road. He didn’t see Sakura much either because she went to a medical school half an hour away. Sometimes she would come to their apartment on weekends but she was usually studying or would bring her studies with her. 

None of this meant they stopped being friends, they regularly hung out, even if it was just them silently studying, Naruto studying video editing. They also went drinking, either with friends or just the three of them. 

One night the three of them had pulled their noses from their studies and they were sitting around the coffee table in the boy’s apartment drinking slowly and just chatting but already fairly drunk. 

“Then he decided to just leave in the middle of test, now he’s apparently in clown school,” Sasuke told them, over the years he had become more social and talked more without being poked and prodded into it. Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at his story, being drunk made him laugh at everything. Sasuke chuckled at his friend then turned to Sakura, “so, anything interesting at your school?”

“Not really, Ino’s great company but she keeps trying to set me up with guys I don’t know.” 

This sobered both boys slightly, neither admitted it but they both had developed feelings for their pink haired friend. Sasuke maintained his casual demeanour and asked, “has she set you up with anyone you liked yet?”

“No, I just don’t have time to get to know anyone new, let alone try to date them. What about you two? Anyone peak your interest?” She nudged her elbow into Naruto’s side. 

“No,” they said at the same time. 

“Really, two attractive boys can’t get a date, the world must be ending.” 

They both chuckled, they had both in fact had many girls and guys asking for their numbers but neither had actually had an interest in dating, both telling themselves they didn’t have time or just weren’t attracted to them. 

A silence descended in the apartment for a moment as each of them took a sip of their alcoholic beverages, Naruto decided to take a large gulp of his drink, which apparently went directly to his head because he said. 

“You know, I don’t know if I’m attracted to anyone.” 

“No one at all?”

“Well maybe one or two but they would never want me so who cares.” 

“Come on why would you say that, did someone say that to you? Who was it, I’ll talk to them,” Sakura said with a slight threat in her voice. 

“No it’s ok.”

“Oh come on who is it?”

“Yea, who,” Sasuke said sounding actually interested causing Naruto to blush. 

“No one, if either one found out they would probably hate me, and it would ruin our friendship.” 

“You don’t have time for friends other then us,” Sakura joked as she took a drink as Sasuke chuckled with her, however Naruto didn’t like the joke and his eyes slightly filled with tears. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought it up,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Hey now Naruto, we just wanna help. You should always tell us what’s on your mind,” Sakura’s was so sincere it made a tear fall down his cheek. 

“Fine you wanna know what’s on my mind. I’m in love with my two best friends! Yea, you two fuckers, but I’m so scared to lose you guys that I never wanted you to know and it kills me inside,” his voice was shaking and he was on the verge of sobbing his eyes out due to the silence that had filled the room. 

“You love me too, and you love her too?” Sasuke whispered in complete shock. 

Naruto felt tears fall his eyes, a part of him thought of was a joke but another was screaming to the heavens, wanting this to be real. His thoughts were halted by the sound of Sakura’s laughter, a sound that usually gave him butterflies but right now he was terrified she hated him. Sasuke starred at her too, equally scared. Once she saw the tears coming from Naruto and the fear on their faces she pulled herself together enough to speak. 

“You can’t be serious. I’ve been in love with the two of you for years thinking you were in love with each and it turns out we all loved each other the whole time! How is that not the funniest thing ever! It like some soap opera shit!” She fell into pebbles of laughter again and soon her boys joined her, it was ridiculous. 

At some point of their laughter the alcohol in their systems made them very sleepy. Naruto fell asleep first right there on the floor, closely followed by Sakura, who had curled up against him, then Sasuke lay his head against Naruto’s arm and drifted to sleep too. 

The next morning Naruto woke up to a pounding in his skull and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He started to get up but stopped the second he realised there were people sleeping on him. On his right Sakura’s head was against his neck, her hair was haloed around her head and Naruto couldn’t help but take a second to admire the woman next to him. Then he felt a puff of breath against his left arm and looked over to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully against his arm. His mind was spiraling, they had slept in the same bed before as kids and teens but never this close, his mind wondered to last night and what had happened but he only got a blur and more of a headache. 

“Hm morning.”

He looked back at Sakura and saw her awake and looking at him. 

“Hey,” his voice croaked. 

“Shh,” Sasuke’s voiced from his place on Naruto’s arm. 

“What happened last night?” Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke. 

“We all admitted we love each other, you cried. Now shut up so I can sleep,” Sasuke’s voice was monotoned but still very tired. 

“Wait what?!” Naruto jumped up, much to the annoyance of his friends. His head hurt at the sudden movement and the vague memories from last night started making sense to him. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you guys probably hate me.”

“Didn’t you even listen to Sasuke, we love you too, you idiot.” 

“Really?”

“Yea.”

“Like really really?”

“Yes.”

“No seriously-“

“Shut up,” Sasuke interrupted them, “yes it’s real and it’s crazy but if you two are up to it we could actually try and make it work.” 

The other two were silent for a second, considering the possibility. 

“Like the three of us together as a couple?” 

“It’s not that different from how we are now if you think about it,” Sakura concluded. 

“Why not,” like a lot of things Sasuke had apparently taken this idea in his stride. 

“You guys are crazy.”

“But you love us anyway,” Sakura poked him in the side. 

“Yea I do.”

All of the expressions softened, they could feel the room get lighter. Sasuke’s hand reached out and grabbed Naruto’s and Sakura scooted closer them until she was touching Naruto’s knee. 

“So we’re actually gonna try and do this?” Naruto asked

“Yea,” they both said at the same time with smiles on their faces.


	9. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds a letter that reveals some things he never wanted to know about his brother. 
> 
> I plan to do a chapter set kinda after this where Sasuke will actually talk to Itachi but I haven’t figured out the details of it yet.

It had taken months of talking and searching but now they were finally moving into their new home. 

They had spent 2 years in their small two bedroom home and had far outgrown it, the bedroom was small, the spare room was Naruto’s filming room but the soundproofing failed regularly and distributed the others, and on occasion the neighbours too, and the back yard was too small now that Kurama was almost fully grown. 

The new home they had found was bigger and closer to where Sasuke and Sakura worked, plus they got it for a great price. 

They had all taken a day off work to finish packing for the moving van, coming that afternoon. Sakura had taken the kitchen, Naruto had taken his office, and Sasuke had the bedroom. 

After finishing most of the room already Sasuke had left underneath the bed for one of the last things he was going to do, none of them had cleaned under there since they moved in, mostly opting to throw unwanted stuff under there. 

As he began to pull things out he found old memories like the tickets from the last movie they went to see, the shoes Sakura wore on their first date that now had a broken heal, one of Sasuke’s socks, a hat Naruto wore in a video that everyone hated, one of Kurama’s dog toys. Then he found a book he studied back in high school, as he threw it in a box an envelope fell out. There was nothing written on it but clearly something was inside, so he opened it. The contents were a photo and a letter, the photo was of his family when he was a baby and he skimmed the letter only to realise it was from his brother, Itachi. 

His breath hitched in his throat and his now trembling hands dropped the letter and photo. After a beat of stillness the door swung open and Naruto came in. 

“Hey Sasuke do you still wanna kee-,” he noticed the trembling and immediately called for Sakura as he sat in front of Sasuke checking if he was hurt. “What’s wrong, are you ok?”

Sakura came in, once she realised Sasuke was in the verge of a panic attack she carefully pulled him into a hug and calmly spoke into his hair to calm him down. 

“The,” Sasuke’s throat felt dry so he had to swallow thickly, “he sent me a letter.” 

Naruto followed his gaze and found the letter and photo, he picked them up and looked at the end of the letter to see who it was from. 

“Oh Sasuke,” he whispered realising what he held. 

“It’s been there since high school, I don’t believe it,” Sasuke’s voice shook, barely holding in his emotions. Sakura ran her hand up and down his back, keeping a steady rhythm. 

“Do you want me to read it for you?” Sasuke nodded. “Ok.”

Naruto quickly read through the letter, “ok so basically he says that he’s sorry for leaving you alone. He says.. oh boy.”

“Just say it,” Sasuke’s voice was shaking even more, tears were about to fall from his eyes. 

“Umm well, he says he knew the guys that killed your parents, that he didn’t know what they were gonna do but when he found out he got mad and confronted them. They.. oh god.. they said they would go back and kill you too if he didn’t join their gang.” 

Sasuke now had tears streaming down his face and couldn’t catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. Sakura was whispering in his ear, trying to calm him down and Naruto had pulled him into his arms, letting him cry into his shirt. 

They sat there for what felt like hours before Sasuke finally could breath again. The three of them sat in silence for a while before Naruto spoke again. 

“At the end of his letter he said he wanted to meet, there’s a phone number.” Sasuke’s head shook automatically. 

“I,” his throat was dry and raw, it took a moment for him to speak, “I can’t do it, I don’t think I can.”

“You don’t have to,” Sakura’s voice was gentle, “we can call that therapist you used to see and if in time you do want to you can.”

“Yea and if you never want to see him that’s ok.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes and hummed in agreement, he made a note in his head to find his therapist’s number once they settle in their new home. The door bell rang. 

“That must be the movers, you two stay here.”

She got up and left as Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke. 

“It’s gonna be ok you know, we’re right here.”

Sasuke hummed at Naruto then pulled back from his arms, he let Naruto wipe his eyes and took a few shaky breaths before standing and together they finished packing the bedroom. Sasuke’s mind ran a million miles a minute but he refused to think about it any more, for now he wanted nothing more then to focus on the present and the incredible people he loved.


	10. A Trip Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to vidcon but Sakura and Sasuke have work so they can’t make it so they video call before Naruto goes to sleep. 
> 
> I really love Kurama as a dog and wanna do more with him but I’m not sure how yet.
> 
> Also I don’t know of any polyamorous couples on YouTube please let me know if there are any, I’m curious.

Naruto loved going to Vidcon, he loved meeting his fans, this was his second year and he was incredibly excited, then he found out Sasuke and Sakura couldn’t get time off work. Last year they had gone together and it had been a great vacation and now he wanted them all to go because it was their first year out to the internet as a couple. 

The night he got on the plane he had held them tight in his arms, even though it was only a few days he still would miss them. 

Now he sat in the hotel room, jet lagged and sore after a day of hugging hundreds of fans, he wanted to sleep but he also was desperate to see the faces of his lovers. He loaded Skype and waited for the call to be answered, they had already agreed on a time so it was answering quickly and his screen was now filled with two beautiful faces. 

“Hi Naruto!” The wifi lagged for a moment so Sakura’s wave was a little janky. 

“Hey,” even through the call Sasuke’s voice was still smooth. 

“Hey guys, I miss you so much.”

“We miss you too, so does Kurama,” Sakura moved to the side to show Kurama sitting on the bed behind them. 

“Hey boy.”

Kurama perked up and barked at the screen as if to say hello back. 

“How was your day?” Sasuke asked. 

“Pretty good, everyone was really nice, and some people even asked about you guys.” 

“That’s nice,” Sakura said as she rubbed Kurama’s belly. 

“Yea, some other YouTubers I met congratulated me on being so brave and open. One even said it was great that we gave a loud voice to other polyamorous relationships.”

“I never thought of it like that,” Sakura said as Kurama jumped off the bed. 

Since they had come out on the internet they had been more open in general, they had posted pictures of the three of them on social media and in the more casual videos on Naruto’s channel they would hold hands and lean on each other, they had never kissed or anything close to being explicit, but they felt comfortable being open and showing affection on camera. 

They had also basically become the poster relationship for polyamorous couplings on YouTube, later they realised that Naruto’s subscriber count, now at 9 million, made them the most popular polyamorous couple on YouTube. 

“It’s definitely strange but I kinda like it, a kid came up to me today and said ‘thank you for letting me know it’s ok’ I feel all warm and fuzzy inside just thinking about it.” 

His lovers smiled at him. 

“I always said you were inspirational, even as a kid you were too thick headed to do as society said,” Sasuke smirked at the memory causing Sakura to giggle. 

“Yea he’ll always be our number one knuckle head.” Naruto laughed at her comment but yawned in the middle. 

“You need sleep, we’ll call you tomorrow.” Sasuke said as he put his arm around Sakura and pulled her to his side. 

“Yea go to bed,” Sakura blew a kiss at him as Sasuke kissed her neck and moaned quietly. 

“Babe stop grabbing Sasuke’s dick while I’m still here,” Naruto said sleepily. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause now I wanna watch,” he smirked, “But I can barely keep my eyes open so it’s not fair.” 

“Ok we’ll just turn this off. Then I can tease her instead of you,” Sasuke said huskily. 

“You’re mean, I don’t like you anymore,” Naruto whined as his eyes closed. 

“Good night baby, we’ll talk tomorrow,” Sakura smiled. 

“Can I watch tomorrow?” 

“Sure baby.” 

“Ok, good night guys I love you. Have fun.”

“We love you too.” 

“And we will,” Sasuke smirked.


	11. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is working a case about women being kidnapped and when Sakura isn’t home from work and not responding to their calls he, they start freaking out.

Sasuke came home from work and immediately flopped face down on the bed, he felt the bed dip beside him and immediately knew who it was, he reached to the side and scratched Kurama’s head. Naruto came in the room and jumped on top of him causing Sasuke to grunt in discomfort. 

“Hey baby. Long day?” 

“Very.” 

“Is it to do with those girls I saw missing on the news?”

“Yea, we’re still no closer and it sucks.”

“I’m sure you guys will figure it out.”

“You clearly don’t know how many cold cases we have at the station.” 

They lay there for a while before getting up and getting dinner ready. It was 6:30 when they were ready to serve but Sakura had not come home yet. 

“Has she sent you a message?” Usually when Sakura knew she was gonna be late she would text one of them to let them know. 

“No but she might be in surgery so let’s just leave some in the oven for her,” Naruto answered Sasuke’s question. 

They ate then decided to catch up on some tv shows that Sakura didn’t like. It was 9 o’clock when they started to worry and had now sent a text to Sakura with no response. By 10 they had texted Ino, who told them Sakura had left work an hour ago with a very low phone battery, so chances were her phone had died. 

Now they were really worried, Sasuke had checked the local traffic website but there was no word of any accidents or traffic jams. 

It was now 10:30 and they were really scared. Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking about the case he had been working on for days of girls around Sakura’s age and body type going missing while leaving work. The disappearances hadn’t been that close the hospital but Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking that the serial attacker could very well move their hunting ground to where their girlfriend worked. 

When the clock showed 10:40 Sasuke was tempted to call his work or get in his car and drive around to make sure her car hadn’t broke or worse was abandoned on the side of the road empty or showing signs of a struggle, his mind was struck by images of crime scenes he had been to. 

Finally at 10:48 they heard the front door open and Kurama bark happily. The both ran to the entry way and were greeted by a very tired Sakura. Immediately Sasuke pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly to his chest. 

“Umm hello to you too.” Sakura sounded mildly confused as Sasuke pulled away from her and started looking her over for injuries. 

“Are ok, are you hurt, what happened, where were you?” 

Before she could answer, Naruto pulled her into his arms so quickly it knocked the breath out of her. When he finally let go she responded to Sasuke’s questions. 

“I’m sorry, I had a flat tire and my phone died but it’s not that late so I don’t get why you were so worried. 

“You don’t.. Sakura it’s nearly 11 and there’s some dude out there taking girls like you off the street, of course we were worried.”

When Naruto mentioned the time she slightly stepped past them to see the clock on the wall. 

“No way. I guess time flies.” She joked to try and lighten the mood but the expressions on her boys faces said they didn’t want to laugh. “Guys it’s ok, no one attacked me and if someone had I would have destroyed them, you know I’ve been in self defence for years, plus the pepper spray Sasuke gave me is still in my bag.” 

When their faces remained basically the same she moved forward and put her hands on their checks, “I swear I’m ok, I’m sorry I’m late and made you worry, but i promise, I’m ok and I love you both so much.” Their faces finally softened and they both leaned their faces into her palms, Naruto planted gentle kisses where he could reach and Sasuke placed his hand over hers and interlaced their fingers. 

They stood like that for a while, Naruto and Sasuke enjoying Sakura’s warmth, finally letting themselves relax, then Sakura’s stomach growled. The food they had put in the oven was cold so Naruto just shoved it in the microwave for a while. She went to sit at the table but her boys pulled her in between them on the couch, they turned on a movie none of them cared about and they ran their hands over her body, not in a sexual way, though that would come later in their bed, they wanted to touch as a form of comfort, both afraid they would blink and she would disappear. 

Sasuke’s mind wandered back to yesterday when he had interviewed the boyfriend of one of the missing girls, he suddenly was incredibly happy Sakura had come home, even though they had worried, the night could have ended a lot worst than it did.


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their first real date and in true anime fashion it doesn’t exactly go well. 
> 
> I’m really excited about this one and a lot of fun writing the end which why I’m now considering writing a smut chapter, I’m not sure though.

Their first date was strange, despite them agreeing to give a polyamorous relationship a try they still hadn’t done anything to go forward in their relationship. 

After that morning in the boy’s apartment they’re hangovers just made them want to sleep and by lunch Sakura had to leave because she had agreed to babysit a family friends kids, Naruto was still asleep when she left and Sasuke was in the shower and since then they had been busy with their schooling for nearly two weeks. 

They still texted all the time, their messages now vaguely flirtatious. Even though they lived together Naruto and Sasuke agreed that they didn’t want to start anything without Sakura there. Finally two weeks after they last saw her Sakura finally had some spare time and they decided to go to dinner like an actual date. 

They boys went mostly casual, opting for jeans and nice shirts, Sasuke chose a deep blue button down while Naruto wore a plain white T-shirt with a orange blazer on top. They were at the small restaurant for five minutes when Sakura came in and immediately both boys were speechless, she wore a tight red cocktail dress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders, black heels, her hair was down and it was the first time since graduation she had put make up on. She was stunning and both men planned to tell her so when they regained the ability to speak. 

They chatted in the U shaped booth, sitting close together with Sakura on the end, while looking over the menu, their knees kept bumping under the table and Sasuke’s hand had found a place on Naruto’s thigh as Naruto held Sakura’s hand. They all said from early on that they didn’t want to be publicly affectionate or tell friends until they knew what they had would work. 

The waiter came up to the table and made no attempt to hide his flirting towards Sakura even after she told him she wasn’t interested. They didn’t let it dampen their night and continued to talk and laugh until their food arrived, as the waiter placed her meal on the table he grabbed her shoulder tightly, she immediately yelped and shrank away from him into Naruto’s side, Sasuke jumped up and grabbed the guys hand. 

“You really shouldn’t grab customers like that.” 

Due to the size of the restaurant nearly everyone inside turned to see what was happening including the manager. 

“What happened,” he demanded coming up to the table. 

“Your waiter grabbed our friend’s shoulder while putting food down.” 

The manager looked at Sakura and saw the red finger marks on her shoulder, he immediately grabbed the waiter by the arm and started pulling him away, he looked over his shoulder and apologised to them on the way. 

“I’m sorry about him,” he then turned back to the waiter, “I told you not to do that again.” 

Naruto had the best hearing between them so heard him say this. 

“Wait he’s done something like this before and you let him keep serving people?” 

“Yes unfortunately, and I’m sorry that your friend was hurt but I promise you I will deal with him and if we can forget this happened your meal will be on the house.” 

“Forget this happened, your lucky we don’t call the cops on him.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Actually we can, I’m in studying at the police academy so I would know,” Sasuke stated as he ran his hand up and down Sakura’s arm, the mark on her shoulder was still red and he could tell there would be bruising over the next few days. 

The manager seemed stumped but before he could say anything else Sakura spoke up. 

“Can we just leave guys,” to this day she still hated when people stared at her and the altercation had the eyes of everyone in the restaurant on her. 

Of course she didn’t have to explain this to Sasuke and Naruto, they understood immediately. So without another word they just left. 

On the walk back to the apartment Naruto pulled off his blazer and put it on Sakura’s shoulders, they also stopped in at Naruto’s favourite ramen house and got takeaway because in the chaos of the evening they still hadn’t eaten. 

That’s how their first date ended up being on the crappy brown couch in Sasuke and Naruto’s apartment. Sakura had pulled her shoes off and stolen one of Naruto’s sweaters, which basically ended up being a dress on her. They quietly ate with the small tv on in the background. 

“You sure you’re ok Sakura?” Naruto asked with his hand on her knee. 

“I promise I’m fine, I doubt I’ll ever go back there again though,” both boys nodded knowing they wouldn’t go back there either. “Thank you both for sticking up for me by the way.”

“Of course we did.”

“Hn.” 

She was sitting in the middle so she simply leaned over slightly and kissed each of them on the cheek, as she pulled away from Naruto he pushed forward and planted a kiss on her lips, for a moment she stiffened, which scared Naruto, but then she relaxed and moved her lips gently against his. There was no exchange of tongues and when they pulled away his hand came up and stroked her cheek, then she became aware of Sasuke’s hand resting on her leg, she turned to look at him and saw nothing but longing in his eyes. 

“You want some too?”

“God yes,” he roughly whisper and it went straight through the other two. 

She pushed forward and pressed her lips to his, unlike Naruto his kiss was more aggressive, after a moment his tongue entered her mouth and she gave into him completely. When they came up for air Sasuke gently pulled her onto his lap and grabbed Naruto’s collar to pull him closer, the second Naruto moved Sasuke dove forward and kissed him with equal passion he gave Sakura. 

Seeing her boys kiss made her groan, they pulled apart and smiled at her then pulled her in and both began kissing her neck and their hands ran over her body. They didn’t touch her in her private areas but they might as well had considering the gentle moans that come from her mouth. She lightly held onto their arms then started running her fingers along their thighs causing them to groan against her neck. 

Naruto pulled the collar of the sweater down and kissed along her collar bone careful not to touch her chest, Sakura must have noticed because she then said. 

“It’s ok Naruto, I want you to touch me.”

She was clearly nervous despite her bold statement. 

“Sakura if you’re not comfortable we don’t have to-“ 

Naruto was cut off by her hand gently touching the bulge in his pants. She saw Sasuke staring at the bulge, lust in his eyes and gently touched the bulge forming in his pants as well. Both boys became putty in her hands, Sasuke was the first to respond and ran his hand over her chest. 

They didn’t have sex that night, in fact they barely took off their clothes, but they did feel incredible pleasure and when they wore up in Sasuke’s bed the best morning they agreed they would do it again in the near future.


	13. No One Said It Was Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tells her parents about her relationship and it doesn’t go down well. 
> 
> Mild trigger warning for homophobia in this chapter but it’s not that bad. This technically a two part piece that will continue in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I might of have a small mental breakdown the other day and wrote like 10 chapters in one go to take my mind off it, so you’re welcome I guess.

The day Sakura told her parents she was moving out was terrifying, she had just graduated medical school and was getting ready to move into a small house with Sasuke and Naruto. They had been together for nearly two and a half years now with very few complications. 

They had already told most of their friends they were together and had been met with slight scepticism, that disappeared over time, but mostly cheers of joy. 

However Sakura had yet to tell her parents, she had grown up listening to them hating the gay community and even for a while they had tried to convince her that gay people shouldn’t be allowed to marry. Now here she was in a polyamorous relationship with two men that loved each dearly and loved her just as much. She wanted nothing more then to tell her parents how happy she was but was too afraid. Now she’s moving in with them and knew if they were ever going to find out it was now. 

About a year ago she had told her grandmother about her relationship. She had always been close to her grandmother, she had been a doctor and was the reason Sakura wanted to be one herself. Her grandmother had an open mind and openly supported gay marriage so when Sakura told her about her relationship she wasn’t nervous and her grandmother was nothing but happy for her granddaughter and regularly invited all three over for dinner. 

So when Sakura decided today was the day, she called her grandmother and asked her to come over as support. Both boys were busy setting up the house so she sat there alone in front of her parents, her grandmother sitting in the armchair on the side of the living room. 

“So I guess you figured out I’m moving out, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but it’s been a bit of a whirlwind.” 

It wasn’t a lie, the lease on the boy’s apartment ran out suddenly without them noticing and for a while they were worried about having to couch surf until they got a new place, then out of the blue a small house came onto the market and they put an offer in as quickly as possible then by some miracle got it. 

“Yes and we’ve been meaning to ask who your moving in with because as hard and you work Sakura, there’s no way you can afford a place by yourself right now,” her mother said sweetly. She loved her parents, she truly did but today every sweet thing they said made her more nervous. 

“It is Ino?” Her father asked. 

“No it’s Sasuke and Naruto.”

Her parents smiled. They both liked the boys, especially ever since they helped her through high school, but now came the hard part, actually telling them the full truth. 

She knew she had to do it now because her parents would want to visit the house once she settled in and because it only had two bedrooms she would have to lie about dating one of the boys or say the boys were dating and she didn’t want to go through the hassle, she didn’t want to lie to her parents. It was easier to rip off the band aid now. 

“Actually the reason we’re moving in together is because we’re dating.”

“Which one are you dating?” Her mother asked. 

“Umm both of them, we’re in a polyamorous relationship.”

There was silence. She knew her parents understood what polyamorous meant. 

“So.. you’re dating both of them and they are..?” Her mother asked with a slight bitterness in her voice. 

“They’re dating each other too, and I know you guys don’t like that but we love each other so much and I’m so happy and-“

She was cut off by her mother raising a hand as a signal she wanted her silence. There was a beat of quiet as they came to terms with what their daughter had just told them, Sakura felt like she could breath. Her father spoke first. 

“Sakura as much as we love you we can not allow this to happen, you will not be moving out and you will not speak to those boys again.” 

Sakura felt tears immediately fall from her eyes, this was exactly what she was afraid would happen. 

“But if you just listen-“ she was cut off by her mother. 

“Sakura clearly you are still too young to make any decisions about who you should date.”

“I’m 23, I’m more then capable.”

“Not if these are the decisions you make.”

“But-“

“Sakura stop arguing and do as you’re told, you’re too old to act like this,” her father said. 

“But not old enough to decide who to date?” Sakura challenge. 

“Sakura don’t speak like that to us.”

“She can speak however she likes if you teach her like this,” her grandmother interjected. 

“Mother this has nothing to do with you. Is that why you called her here Sakura, you thought she could convince us to let you live with fags?” Her father was getting angry, her grandmother spoke before she could. 

“Sakura why don’t you go out for a while and I’ll have a chat with your parents.”

Her parents started to argue but Sakura stood up and ran upstairs to get her bag, on the way up she hears her father yell. 

“If you go to those fags you will not be welcome back in this house!” 

Sakura had tears streaming down her cheeks and she grabbed a bag and threw important things in it, she had a feeling she wouldn’t want to come back here tonight, maybe a few days. She was so afraid of her father’s comment she ended up packing one bag and grabbing another she had already packed for the move, then she quietly slid out the back door without any one noticing, all she could hear was arguing and yelling and she wanted nothing but to get away. 

She silently drove to the house knowing Sasuke and Naruto would be there. When she pulled up she took a moment to take a deep breath, despite knowing how bad she looked from crying she just wanted to be held by her boyfriends. She went to the front door and knocked because she didn’t have a key yet. Naruto answered with a smile on his face that immediately disappeared when he saw her puffy eyes. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t answer she just fell into his arms and started sobbing. Sasuke must have heard the commotion and come out to see what was happening, when he saw Sakura crying he ran over some boxes and looked to Naruto for answers but he could do nothing but shrug. 

“Sakura, honey come sit on the couch and get out of the cold,” Sasuke’s voice was gentle. 

They sat on the couch and Sakura started to catch her breath enough to talk. 

“I- I told them. I told my- parents about us.”

“Oh babe,” Naruto’s hands ran over her back to try and relax her but she still sobbed in the middle of her sentences. 

“They were- really mad and told me to sto- stop talking to you guys. And my dad.. he.. he said if I went back to you guys I wasn’t- welcome at home again.” 

Her sobbing started anew in Naruto’s shirt and her boys looked at each other sadly. They both knew how homophobic her parents were but they hadn’t considered they would kick her out. They had considered her parents yelling and saying many angry things but they didn’t think they’d do anything this extreme. 

“I’m so sorry honey,” Sasuke said as he pulled some hair out of her face. 

“It’s not- your fault. I just. I wish they could..” 

She couldn’t finish her sentence but they knew what she meant, she wanted her parents to accept them, she wanted to share how happy she was. 

“I- I have some bags in my car. I don’t know when I can- when I can go back.”

Sasuke got up and got the bags quickly, he put them by the couch then went to the kitchen to get some water for her. They hadn’t gone through the box of kitchen things yet so for now they were drinking out of flimsy plastic cups. After drinking the water she seemed to be able to breath better. 

“Was granny Tsunade there?” Naruto had given that nickname to her grandmother when they first met and even thought her grandmother claimed to hate the name she genuinely like Naruto for his commitment to the nickname over the years despite how many times her grandmother hit him on the arm for it. 

“Yea. They were arguing when I left, I don’t how if she’ll be able to change their minds, they’re so stubborn.”

“Just like their daughter,” Naruto joked, causing a small smile to form on Sakura’s lips. 

“No matter how stubborn your parents are, you’re twice as stubborn, just like us. We’re not going anywhere,” Sasuke said while resting his chin on her shoulder. 

A full smile finally graced her lips and Naruto gently placed a kiss on cheek when he saw it. 

“Have you eaten yet?” 

She shook her head. 

“Let’s order greasy pizza and pig out on our new bed,” Naruto exclaimed. 

They ate while watching stupid movies and fell asleep holding each other. The next morning they were unpacking boxes when they heard a knock on the front door. Naruto opened opened the door and was greeted by a very tired Tsunade. 

“Granny Tsunade!” He exclaimed and opened his arms to hug her and was immediately hit in the head by her. 

“Hello to you too brat,” she sighed, “now where’s my granddaughter.”

Sakura heard her voice and came out of the kitchen. 

“Tsunade,” she ran into her grandmother’s arms. Ever since she was a kid her grandmother had insisted to be called by her name, she said being called grandma made her feel old. 

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and greeted Tsunade with a short wave, she responded with a nod while still holding Sakura in her arms. 

“My parents?” Sakura asked softly. 

Tsunade sighed and pulled back from Sakura to look her in the eyes. 

“They’re stubborn and stuck in their ways but they don’t hate you.”

“But dad he said...”

“I know, he doesn’t mean it, he’s just mad and confused. It’ll take some time but I know they’ll come around eventually. They love you so much and would never want to push you away, they just need some time.”

“Ok,” Sakura’s voice was soft and disappointed, it made her lovers want to hold her until it was ok. 

A part of her hoped her parents would only need a night or two to come around, she knew it was naive but she clung to the hope it would be that easy. 

“This is hard I know but I went and got some over your stuff from your room it’s in my car if you two boys don’t mind helping.”

Immediately the boys went outside to get Sakura’s things, leaving the two women alone for a moment. 

“I’m guessing they don’t like Naruto and Sasuke now?”

“That’s a bit complicated, they’re blind hatred to gays makes them want to hate them but they also feel indebted to them for helping you at your worst. I guess we just hope their love of you overpowers the hate, it’s just going to take time.”

“I can do time.”

“So can we,” Sasuke said, they turned and saw her boys standing behind them. 

“Yea if we have to we’ll go stand under their balcony and scream our love to you for the world we will,” Naruto proclaimed. 

“You can do that by yourself,” Sasuke said. 

“And my parents don’t have a balcony.”

“You get the idea,” Naruto said. 

“Not really, it sounds like you’re going to serenade them,” Tsunade smiled. 

“Well if I have to I will.”

“Please don’t.” Sasuke and Sakura said together. 

He didn’t end up doing that. It took months but Sakura’s parents finally called her and asked her to dinner alone. It had been awkward and they asked questions that made her uncomfortable but by the end of the night they had started to reconnect their ties. Sakura’s parents asked her to bring the boys over for Christmas with Tsunade. She was scared but she was also willing to do anything to get her parents to accept their relationship.


	14. Christmas Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the last chapter. 
> 
> I promise nothing but fluff for yah next few chapters, cause I need it too lol.

It was Christmas Eve and Sakura was bouncing on her toes because of the nerves. Tomorrow they were going to her parents for Christmas lunch and she couldn’t stop her mind from running through possible things that could happen. Her boys sat on the couch watching her walk back and forth, stuck in her mind. 

“Honey please sit down you’re making me dizzy,” Sasuke said with his head on Naruto’s shoulder trying to watch tv. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

She flopped down on the couch at Sasuke’s side, his arm automatically wrapping around her and her head ended up resting on his lap, Naruto’s fingers now running through her hair. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” she stated. 

“I’m sure we can fix that,” Naruto smirked, Sasuke chuckled at the thought. 

She did manage to sleep. Eventually. 

The next morning they stayed in bed and they exchanged gifts and gentle kisses. When it was nearly time to leave Sakura was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking some coffee when her boys walked out of the bedroom wearing matching Christmas sweaters, green and red with elves on the front. She chocked on her coffee laughing at them. 

“What the hell are you wearing,” she said barely able to breath. 

“Tsunade sent them to us,” Sasuke said looking mildly uncomfortable, clearly Naruto was the one that convinced him to do this. 

“Yea don’t you think we look handsome in these Sakura,” Naruto smirked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her lower back, from where she sat on the counter her legs wrapped around his well toned stomach and she smiled at him. 

“Come on you two, we have to leave soon,” Sasuke said as he came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, his hands running up Sakura’s legs. 

Sakura sighed then pulled her legs away and jumped off the counter, she rinsed out her mug and grabbed her bag. 

“Might as well go now.”

 

They pulled up in front of her parents house and Sakura took a deep breath, grateful her grandmother’s car was already there. They got out and knocked on the door, her mother answered and immediately pulled her daughter into her arms. Sakura felt awkward, even though last time she was here they had sorted out a lot of issues between them she still had left that night feeling like a lot had been left unsaid. 

Her father stood behind them and awkwardly waved, she could tell he was glad to see her but clearly he didn’t know how to act towards the boys. Tsunade walked in and immediately started laughing. 

“I can’t believe you actually wore those!” 

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke gave the other boy a look that said ‘I told you so.’ Naruto Just shrugged. 

“I still say I look good in this.” 

Tsunade started laughing anew and Sakura couldn’t help but join her. 

Lunch was mildly awkward, most of the conversation came from Tsunade and Sakura, sometimes Naruto and Sasuke said things as well, apparently Naruto had an objective to make Sakura smile as much as possible. 

Sakura’s parents watched their daughter interact with the boys she called her boyfriends. They saw how Naruto knew exactly how to make her smile, they saw Sasuke refill her cup without needing to ask, and they saw the look in their daughters eyes as she reached over the table and hanged the boy’s food she knew they would like. Their movements were like a well rehearsed dance, all of them knowing exactly what the others needed and when. 

They saw how when one talked the other two listened, their body language was so open, they were never startled by what the other did as if they expected it, including when Naruto pulled Sakura hair from her face while she ate. Her parents had expected to hate the boys but when they saw how their daughter acted with them and how they treated her they couldn’t help but feel warmth in their chest at how truly perfect they were together. 

After lunch they sat in the living room before having dessert, due to how small the couch was Naruto sat on the floor, Sasuke sat on a lounge chair next to a similar chair that Tsunade had claimed and Sakura had shoved herself into the corner of the couch, keeping a healthy distance between her and her parents, Naruto ended up resting his head on her leg. 

Now they were all talking, Sakura’s parents asking how the boys were doing at their jobs, they were also confused about why Naruto would record himself playing video games and put them online. 

When dessert, strawberry cake, was served both Naruto and Sasuke gave Sakura the strawberries from their slices of cake, ever since Sakura was little she loved strawberries. Sakura smiled and softly thanked them, her parents couldn’t help but smile at them. 

The tension in the house ebbed away as the day went on and by the time they were leaving the awkwardness was almost completely gone. Sakura’s parents both hugged her as they went out the door. Once the door shut behind them Sakura pulled both her boys into her arms. 

“I think it might actually be ok,” she said into their hair as their arms held her close.


	15. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a heat wave and Sasuke can’t deal. 
> 
> I live in Australia and we’re currently experiencing one of our worst heat waves in recorded history. One of our towns hit 46 degrees. Like shit.

The heat wave came very suddenly, it was so bad Sasuke took the day off work, he had never done well with the heat and he knew if he went to work he would be stuck on patrol in that hot car with his insufferable partner. 

The news said the heat wave would most likely last through the next few days. Sasuke turned off the tv, it was only the morning and he already wanted it to end. He lay spread out on the couch in nothing but his boxers, a fan pointed directly at him, of course their air conditioner chose to brake this week. 

Naruto came out of his office wearing a shirt and boxers but that’s what he always wore, the heat never seemed to affect him. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke voice sounded whiny, usually he hated sounding like that but in the heat he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Yea?”

“Can you get me so ice?”

“Sure what do you want to drink?”

“No, just ice.”

“Seriously?”

“Hn.”

“Ok then.” Naruto didn’t understand why Sasuke got so strange when it was hot. 

He handed Sasuke his cup of ice and Sasuke immediately he put one piece in his mouth then pulled some out and just sat them on his chest and let them melt, it was now Naruto noticed the towel under him. Naruto couldn’t help but bite his lip as idea came into his head and made a note to do this in the bedroom sometime soon. 

“If you weren’t being so weird I’d fuck you right now.”

“I’d kick you if you tried.”

A little after midday Sakura came home having finished the morning shift at the hospital. The second she stepped in the house she felt the heat. She walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower but was greeted by Sasuke naked in the bathtub. 

“You comfy there,” she smirked at his glorious body. 

“Hn.” 

“You mind if I join you for a while?”

“Hn.”

That meant yes so she stripped off her clothes and climbed in next to him, the cold water made her sigh in contempt. There was nothing sexual about the way they touched each other, both just enjoying the cool water and were not in the mood for anything more. Naruto came into the bathroom and was startled by the sight that greeted him. 

“You guys look peaceful.”

“Yep.” 

“Well you’re gonna need to move cause I wanna put Kurama in the tub for a while, the heats really taking a toll on him.”

The other two didn’t argue and got out of the tub. 

“Do me I favour and leave your clothes off I’m enjoying the view.”

“I will kick you,” Sasuke warned him. 

“Yea yea,” he laughed and slapped Sasuke’s ass as he walked past. 

Sakura put on a pair of Naruto’s boxers and a sports bra then came back into the bathroom and sat next to the tub with Naruto, Kurama now sat in the tub, panting heavily. Naruto sat there with a cup in his hand, pouring water on his dog to cool him down. Sakura leaned against his side and took the cup from his hand, taking his place as chief cup pourer. His arm wrapped around her and his fingers softly skimmed over the toned skin on her stomach. 

“You don’t need to worry about him.”

“I feel like I do, you’ve heard those stories on the news, pets dying of heat stroke.”

“But they were left in cars, he’s home with us and you’re always watching over him.”

“Yea.” 

They sat there together for a while until Kurama wanted out, so they let him out and pulled the plug. Kurama shook before Naruto could throw a towel on him so they both got wet but because it cooled them down they didn’t mind. 

The came into the living room and saw Sasuke once again lying on the couch with a fan on him, still naked but a towel loosely covered him. 

“I think he might be suffering more than the dog,” Naruto laughed. 

“Should we put a collar on him and take him to the beach?”

“Don’t give me ideas,” Naruto whispered into her ear. 

Sakura laughed loudly causing Sasuke to finally notice they were there. Sakura sat down next to him and began running her hand along his lower leg, turning on the tv. Naruto walked over to the kitchen and got a cup of ice, he handed it to Sasuke and kissed his forehead before sitting down next to Sakura. The three of them sat comfortably until a still wet Kurama jumped on them.


	16. Cold Cabin

They all needed a vacation, the problem was they didn’t want to go somewhere too public, while they had no shame showing affection in public the whole point of the their vacation was to get away from people for a little while. In the end they choose a little resort that rented log cabins, the one problem was they went in the middle of winter while it was snowing. 

They were happily hanging out in their cabin, they had spent the day sightseeing and then ordered food from the resort that had now been delivered to their cabin. Naruto and Sasuke ate the table while Sakura sat next to the fireplace with a blanket around her, the cold had a tendency of going right through her. 

After sitting in front of the fire for a while, and a couple of heavy make out sessions, they ended up in bed, both Sasuke and Naruto already comfortably down to their underwear but when Sakura was striped down to her underwear she started shivering, both boys pulled away for a moment and pulled a blanket over her then continued their teasing however her shivering didn’t stop, because of this she clearly wasn’t in the mood anymore. 

Naruto pulled her closer to him to warm her up, Sasuke left the bed for a moment to put more wood on the fire and get another blanket, when he came back he wrapped her up and pulled her close like Naruto had. 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered a little, clearly mad at herself for ruining the mood. 

“It’s ok babe, we’ll just have fun under the blanket.”

“And its a good excuse to tease over your clothes more,” Sasuke smirked and ran his hand along the underside of her breast above the blanket causing her to shudder. 

Both boys chuckled and climbed under the blankets ready to make their girlfriend forget the cold and think of nothing but them.


	17. Tired Meme Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto will meme even when tired.

A lot of people thought YouTubers were lazy, but that was far from the truth. Naruto worked incredibly hard to provide content for his channel, unloading 3-4 times a week, editing it all himself for the past 2 years.

Over all that time he had developed a small habit of finding a project and working on it nonstop until he couldn’t anymore. Sasuke and Sakura both tried to make him relax but when Naruto set his mind to something he didn’t stop. 

However the one constant thing that Naruto did no matter how hard he worked or how tired he was, he sent memes to their group chat. 

Sometimes Naruto worked so hard he fell asleep at his desk and sometimes he worked so hard he refused to sleep until his lovers were forced to intervene, one time actually lying on top of him on the bed until he agreed to sleep. Despite that Naruto loved his job and he loved annoying people with memes.

Sometimes he sent them so many memes Sasuke had to mute his phone while at work, sometimes the memes he sent made Sakura scratch her head cause she truly didn’t understand them, more then once she asked what they meant while they ate dinner. 

However they never told him to stop, over the years they came to understand that those memes were Naruto’s way of letting them know he was ok, his way of staying connected to reality when he was so tired reality blurred together. 

Sakura wished she knew the pressure he felt but she barely uploaded on her channel, once every month or two at most and all her videos were always talking about medical stuff. If anything, watching him work so hard made her respect him so much. Naruto knew she felt like that and Sasuke showed signs of feeling the same, how did he know? Whenever he finished a big project and finally relaxed his lovers had a tendency to treat him extra good in the bedroom.


	18. Red And Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to put Gaara in this fic somewhere. 
> 
> Am I the only one pissed that their favourites didn’t have kids in Boruto? Seriously, my favourite characters in Naruto are Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Kakashi (and Sakura) and none of them have kids or are in a relationship (and I know people don’t need relationships to define them) but like come on! I hate the idea of the boys I love coming home to empty homes with no one to tell them they have beautiful smiles, this is the shit that keeps me up at night. 
> 
> Anyway here’s some funny fluff.

Whenever she had a day off Sakura enjoyed going to the gym. She always came home wearing nothing but a sports bra and tight leggings, her hair would be up and she’d be covered in sweat and her boyfriends thought it was the sexiest thing in the world even though she felt gross and immediately got in the shower because she hated the shower at the gym. 

Then she started talking about her new friend at the gym and her boyfriends were suddenly all too aware exactly how revealing her work out clothes were. They would never tell her what to wear or when to wear it but they couldn’t help the small pit of jealousy in their stomachs at the thought of another man seeing their girlfriend’s body. 

“Then Gaara dropped it and the whole gym just started at him and I swear his face turned as red as his hair.”

They were sitting at the table eating dinner as Sakura told them her latest story about her new best friend. 

“And then he made it worse by coming out of the shower with no towel on, I swear he can be so forgetful sometimes.”

“Wait you’ve seen him naked?” Naruto asked. 

“Yea. You know I’m a doctor right I see like three naked people a day at work.”

“Yea but this isn’t work, it’s the gym,” Sasuke felt the need to point out. 

“And you’re not his doctor.”

“Wait a sec are you guys actually jealous right now?” 

Her boys sheepishly looked down at their food, they expected her to be angry but it surprised them when she burst into laughter. 

“Umm why are you laughing?” Naruto asked. 

“Because Gaara is gay.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, they reason we started talking was cause he saw the wallpaper on my phone of the three of us and he asked which one was my boyfriend and if he could have the number of the other. Thus started a beautiful friendship.” 

The boys couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How did he react when you said we were both your boyfriends?” Naruto asked. 

“He said I was a lucky bitch and asked what god he had to pray to in order to date two hot guys too. Then like five minutes later he got up some guy for trying to take a picture of me while I worked out.” 

“I’m starting to like this guy,” Sasuke said. 

“Yea you should invite him over for dinner sometime.” 

“Ok but don’t blame me if he flirts with you guys.” 

“Would that make you jealous?” Sasuke smirked. 

“No cause I know the one sleeping with you two at the end of the night will be me.” 

“You sound very confident.”

“Only because the lingerie I ordered finally arrived today,” she said with a smirk, the look in their eyes told her exactly how excited they were at the prospect of her wearing lingerie.


	19. A PUPPY CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in dire need of more Kurama as a doggo, honestly I love the idea of it, so I wrote this chapter.

It had taken weeks of convincing them it was time but Naruto was dead set on getting a dog. He couldn’t have one at the apartment due to the landlord’s rules but now they were in an actual house and he could finally do it. 

They had been at the house for a month now and Naruto was starting to get desperate. Sakura and Sasuke had barely convinced him to wait until they settled into their new home. 

Then they finally gave him the ok and the next day Naruto came home with a tiny bundle of fuzz. He had gone down to the animal shelter and adopted the small pup after he was told he had been abandoned and apparently tried to bite anyone that touched him, but when he allowed Naruto to scratch his head he knew that was the dog he was adopting. 

The name Kurama came from his favourite book as a kid, it was about a giant demon fox that got mad at humans for being cruel to the animals. The fox was called Kurama and Naruto thought he was so cool and was partly the inspiration for him protecting small kids being bullied in the playground. 

The small cream coloured husky was instantly a hit at home, the lady at the shelter said she thought he was a mix of husky and labrador, thus his colour. Sakura already adored him, at first he didn’t want her to touch him but after a moment of her gently talking to him the pup let her hold him. Naruto was amazed at how smart the pup clearly was. Kurama took a little while to like Sasuke, something that bothered the raven haired boy more than he let on, but when Sasuke woke up on the couch one afternoon to find Kurama curled up against his chest he couldn’t help but smile. 

Naruto spent a lot of time training Kurama, he loved spending time with the pup when his partners were at work and he proved to be a great distraction from the stress of the world. And even though it annoyed his lovers he sometimes let him sleep on the bed.


	20. Anniversary

Today was their anniversary, five years now they had been together, five years since Naruto drunkenly confessed and five years since they realised they were idiots that had been in love with each other all long. 

They wanted to do something special, they planned dinner at a nice restaurant and Sakura was excited to wear the sexy dress she just brought. 

However the world was against them from the moment they woke up. Sakura’s phone rang early in the morning, the hospital needed her to come in to make up for a shortage of staff and she ended up in a surgery that lasted hours. Then Sasuke left for work that morning and was forced to do overtime until night fell by his idiotic partner. Then to top it off Kurama somehow got one of Naruto’s sd card in his mouth and Naruto spent most of the day recovering hours of footage, about a weeks worth of videos. 

By the time Sasuke and Sakura got home it was late, Naruto was beyond stressed out and they were all exhausted. They had missed their reservation and didn’t feel like cooking, so they ordered pizza and fell asleep on the couch with half of the pizza still on the coffee table.


	21. Friends

They had been dating for three months and still hadn’t told anyone, they had talked about telling their friends but were just enjoying the privacy too much, and if they were honest they were afraid their friends wouldn’t approve. 

It was Kiba’s birthday and all their friends were hanging out at a park so Kiba’s dog, Akamaru, could be there. Naruto was rolling on the grass playing with Akamaru while everyone else sat on a massive picnic blanket. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting close to each without touching, chatting with everyone else. 

When Naruto finally wore himself out he stumbled back to the others and collapsed dramatically against Sasuke, who immediately pushed him off complaining about sweat, but Naruto ignored him and continued to lean against him. Sakura handed him her water and he didn’t hesitate to drink out of it. 

Their friends had noticed the fact that they were acting physically closer but didn’t think too much of it given they had always been very close. Then some of them noticed Sasuke’s hand had moved to rest against Sakura’s fingers and Kiba decided to call them out. 

“Hey Naruto you ever get tired of being Sakura and Sasuke third wheel?!” 

Everyone was now looking at them and Sasuke had yanked his hand away from Sakura’s hand, neither had noticed and were now blushing, but Naruto was laughing. 

“Yea but we’re all the third wheel.” 

Some of their friends chuckled awkwardly but were mainly confused.

“If you’re gonna make jokes like that you might as well just tell them,” Sasuke sighed. 

Naruto looked over at Sakura and when he saw her nod he smiled then exclaimed. 

“The three of us are dating!” 

Their friends looked between the three before them and a lot of them cheered their congratulations. Sakura moved closer to her boys and claimed Sasuke’s hand in hers. 

Lee cried out in despair at first, it was no secret he had been harbouring a crush on Sakura since they were kids even though she always turned him down, however after a moment of contemplation he declared his intent to get stronger and get over her for the sake of his friends. 

Shikamaru was a little skeptical, he asked questions about their relationship and if they were in it for the long run, no one took his questions to heart, they knew he did it cause he cared. 

Hinata blushed bright red as she quietly congratulated them and Ino couldn’t stop trying to poke Sakura for information of what it’s like with two men. 

By the end of the afternoon everyone was happy for them and the three of them weren’t afraid to hold hands and be affectionate in front of them. After three long months of them worrying actually telling their friends had been painless, a pressure had been lifted from their chests.


	22. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura relapse into old habits. 
> 
> This is a bit of a selfish chapter. I myself recently had a relapse so I wrote this to make me feel better because let’s face it the idea of two handsome men hugging us is really nice. 
> 
> I myself have a mild eating disorder, I’ve never purged but I have cut back drastically on how much I ate, including whole meals, and it’s really not good. The things that Sakura does in this chapter are what I do sometimes and because old habits die hard sometimes I don’t even notice for a while. Unfortunately I don’t have anymore to notice and talk my walls down because I’ve never openly talked to anyone about it cause it seems so minor to me but I’m hoping talking about here will be a good first step. 
> 
> Also I promise heavy fluff in the next few chapters.

Everything had been going so well, they had finally settled into their new house, they had just passed their five year anniversary, everyone was still very accepting of their relationship, everything was fine at work. Yet Sakura couldn’t understand why she had this weight in her stomach and chest. 

She knew what this was, since high school she had gone through several relapses but this had been the worst one so far. She felt deflated, she refused to look in mirrors when she walked past, she listened to music more often to block out everything, and she stopped eating or just ate very little. It had been years since she had purged, the one thing she had promised her boys at her lowest point was that no matter what she would never purge again and she intended to keep that promise no matter how much her mind screamed for it. 

She did her best to hide it, she still ate dinner with them but purposely gave herself smaller servings and claimed to be full before the plate was empty, she skipped meals at work and would leave for work in the morning with just coffee, even going as far to put a bowl in the sink to make her lovers think she ate. 

It worked for a while, they didn’t notice for a few days but by the third day of her not finishing her dinner they started to get suspicious, then on the forth day they realised her cereal wasn’t actually being eaten. After realising this they understood what was happening to their girlfriend. 

That night they were lying in bed with Sakura in the middle, as the boys were trying to figure out a way to bring it up they heard Sakura’s stomach growl loudly between them. 

“Hungry there Sakura?” Sasuke asked as he ran his hand over her stomach. 

“No I’m not,” she said while pushing his hand away, another thing they noticed she did when she relapsed was refuse sex or any touches in general, always using the excuse that she was tired or wasn’t in the mood. 

“Sakura,” Naruto put his finger on her cheek and made her look at him. 

Sakura nearly broke her walls from the sound of his voice, so caring and desperate to help, the warmth of them against her should have comforted her, instead it burned from her guilt, it would have been so easy to tell them but she was afraid to disappoint them. 

“You can’t hide from us. We know what’s going on.”

She pulled away from his hand and flipped over to bury her face in the pillow. Sasuke ran his hand up and down her back. 

“Sakura please talk to us.”

She shook her head against the pillow, hoping if she willed it enough it would swallow her. 

“Please honey, we just want to help. Tell us what’s wrong.”

She turned her head slightly to look at Sasuke, tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Oh honey, we love you so much, nothing you can do will disappoint us. We’re just worried, please let us in,” Sasuke whispered so close his breath felt like it warmed her very soul. 

“You have nothing to fear with us Sakura, just talk to us and we’ll do everything we can to make it all ok for you, we just want you to be ok.” 

Her breath shuddered as she felt her walls break, they had always been able to make them fall no matter how high she built them. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t want to feel like this but I do,” her next sentence came out as a watery whisper, “I just want to be ok but it’s like I keep forgetting how.”

The tears fell from her eyes and her boys immediately wrapped their arms around her, her face buried in Sasuke’s neck as Naruto placed gentle kisses on her shoulder. Both softly murmured against her hair and skin how much they loved her and that it was going to be ok. 

“I’m sorry I hid it from you.”

“Don’t be sorry. You care so much about us and protect us from your sadness, your heart is so big yet your own well-being still slips through the cracks. Just let us look after you,” Naruto’s head was pressed against the back of her neck, she could feel his tears on her skin as he cried for her. 

It broke her heart that they felt any kind of pain because of her yet it also brought her comfort that they cared so much for her. It was moments like this when she felt the most broken that she believed in their love the most. 

Her stomach growled again and she pulled her face away from Sasuke’s neck and rolled over to stare at the ceiling, she wiped her eyes and nose. 

“I think.. I think I should find a therapist again.”

“We can help.”

“No I think I need to do it myself.”

“Ok babe.”

Her stomach growled again. 

“Do you want to eat something?” Naruto started getting out of bed in hopes of getting her some food. 

“No. I’ll eat tomorrow I promise, I just wanna stay here. Please just hold me for a while.” 

Naruto climbed back in bed and they both pulled her close and held her tightly all night, hoping that just being there would be enough for right now. The next morning she kept her promise, she ate before going to work, even though it wasn’t very much, then when she came home she sat down and found a therapist to go see the next day.


	23. Halloween Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes wild decorating for Halloween.

Halloween was right around the corner and Naruto was excited, he loved Halloween, he loved dressing up and scaring people, including his lovers. 

Sakura had already put out a few small decorations, a skull bowl in the kitchen ready for candy, a little light up ghost on a bookshelf, a few fake spiders hidden in weird places like stuck to the toilet lid. But Naruto knew he could do better so he waited for both his lovers to leave the house for the day and got to work. 

He put fake spider webs all over the front of the house and some pumpkins by the door ready to be carved, he hid a small plastic witch and zombie with motion sensors in some bushes ready to scare trick or treaters and placed some fake gravestones in the front yard that he made himself out of styrofoam. Then he went inside and put little knick knacks everywhere along with some more things with motion sensors. Then he sat in wait for Sasuke and Sakura. 

Sasuke came home and for a second thought he pulled up in the wrong driveway, then he remembered he was dating Naruto. 

He sighed and got out of the car and was immediately startled by a cackle in the bush he walked by, he jumped back ready for a fight then noticed the plastic witch peaking out from under the leaves. 

He thought the worst of it was outside but when he opened the door he realised he was wrong, there were stupid looking plastic pumpkins and ghosts everywhere with strange faces he guessed were meant to be funny. 

Naruto sat on the couch smiling at him like an idiot. 

“You like my work?”

“One of these days I’m setting up a camera to keep an eye on you.”

“Kinky.”

“Dork.” 

A few moments later they heard a scream from the front yard. 

“I think Sakura’s home,” Naruto smiled. 

They went outside and saw Sakura sitting on the path to the door looking wide-eyed at the bush in front of her. The grocery bags were on the ground and their contents had spread out everywhere, clearly she was so startled by Naruto’s new toy that she fell over. She turned and looked up at her boys. 

“I genuinely hate you right now.”

“You’re fine,” Naruto said as he walked over and pulled her to her feet, then both boys helped her pick up the groceries. 

“How many more of those things are there?” She asked. 

“Not too many,” Naruto smirked. 

“I swear if you put one in the shower I will kill you.” 

“Ummm.”

“Naruto!”


	24. Christmas Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes slightly more wild decorating for Christmas.

Naruto decided to take charge of decorating the house for Christmas, even after the insanity that was Halloween the others were hesitant but no one else had the time, both his lovers were working overtime to save up the time they can take off because they wanted to go on vacation some time in the new year. 

Even though he promised he wouldn’t go overboard, he went a bit overboard. There were Christmas lights all over the back and front yard, the Christmas tree in the living room was covered in ball balls and tinsel covered the doorways, he even put up a second tree for the background of his videos. However the thing Naruto was most excited for his lovers to find was the mistletoe hidden all over the house, every entry way had some hanging down ready for unsuspecting victims. 

Sakura came home first, she knew what she would see before she even opened the door. What she didn’t expect though was the second she opened the door Naruto pounced on her, his lips were pressed against hers for only a moment before he pulled away. 

“Hello to you too.”

“Hey babe.”

“What just happened?”

“Well I’m pretty sure we kissed.”

She slapped his arm and walked inside pulling her shoes off. Then she turned back to face him, raising her eyebrows for an answer to her question, all he did was shrug and go sit on the couch continuing to watch tv. She flopped down on the couch snuggling up next to him, it wasn’t until later when Sasuke came home that she got an answer to her question. 

When Sasuke came home he took a deep breath outside the door, preparing himself for what he was about to see. He opened the door and immediately rolled his eyes at the amount of coloured plastic hung up around him. Before he could take a step further into his home he felt Naruto throw his arms around him, pressing their lips together. 

When Naruto pulled away he smiled and walked back to the couch where Sakura was laughing at Sasuke’s surprised face but also at the mistletoe she had now noticed above the door. Naruto sat back down next to her, putting his arm around her. 

“Those are all over the house aren’t they?”

“Yep,” he sounded proud of himself. 

“And you’re going to do that every time we walk through a door?”

“Yep.”

“It’s December 4th.”

“Yeeep. This is gonna be a good Christmas.”


	25. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke accidentally wears Sakura’s underwear to work. 
> 
> This might be one of my favourite chapters so far.

Sasuke was late. He had plugged his phone in last night before going to sleep but he didn’t notice the plug wasn’t switched on, so his phone went flat and his alarm didn’t go off. He was meant to be on the morning shift but he didn’t wake up until an hour after he was meant to wake up, woken up by Sakura’s alarm. 

He had to leap out of bed, getting dressed in the first clothes in the draw and left without coffee, having to get crappy coffee at the station instead.

 

He had been adjusting his pants for hours now as he sat at his desk filling out unfinished reports that his partner refused to do. He got up to get another coffee, while the pot was brewing he dropped his spoon but when he reached down to get it he heard Suigetsu laugh. 

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

“Dude I didn’t know you liked red lace underwear.” 

“What?!”

Sasuke quickly looked down his pants and realised he was in fact wearing Sakura’s underwear. He went to the bathroom and took them off, as much as he hated going commando he’d rather that than continuing to wear his girlfriend’s underwear. 

Suigetsu laughed at him for the rest of the day and Sasuke had to threaten him with every piece of blackmail he had collected over the years of working with him in order to make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

 

When he got home he was exhausted and irritated, he opened the door and was greeted by Sakura and Naruto cooking in the kitchen. 

“Hey baby how was work?” 

Sasuke grunted at Naruto. 

“What did Suigetsu do this time?”

Sasuke didn’t answer her, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out the underwear then threw them at Naruto. 

“I’m going for a nap.”

Naruto fell on the ground laughing as Sasuke shut the door behind him, he stripped off his clothes and put on a pair of his boxers. A few minutes after he lay down Sakura came in and lay down next to him. He was facing away from her so she pushed her face into his back. 

“Your underwear is uncomfortable.”

“I bet next time I wear that underwear you won’t be thinking that.” 

He chuckled at her comment knowing she was right, she did look incredible in any red lace. 

“And I bet if you wore just my underwear for us you wouldn’t have time to think it was uncomfortable.” 

“No way in hell, you sound like Naruto.”

“Come on just imagine it, you and me in sexy lingerie, it would drive Naruto wild.”

He rolled over to face her. 

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

She giggled before continuing. 

“Think about it, you and me in sexy bras, some stockings to show off our legs. I already have some in black you could wear.” 

Now he new she was joking and couldn’t help but laugh with her.


	26. Father Figure

It had been just over a year since Naruto had seen his uncle. Jiraiya travelled a lot to find inspiration for his novels but because of this keeping up with the time zones was hard, then his uncle sent him a message that he would be in town for a few days and Naruto just couldn’t contain his excitement. 

Jiraiya was the only parental figure he ever had, his birth parents died in a car accident shortly after he was born, he had been in the car when it happened but hadn’t been hurt because his mother had protected him with her body. Jiraiya was named as his godfather in their will and as soon he got the message and came home to get him. 

Jiraiya stayed in Naruto’s home town for a few years but eventually Jiraiya was desperate to leave and go find inspiration again, however Naruto was too young to be left alone so he brought him along. 

Naruto was jumping off the walls from the moment he woke up, Jiraiya’s plane was coming in today. The years they had spent traveling together made them grow incredibly close, even though Naruto called him uncle, he did see Jiraiya as a father. 

Sakura and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at his antics throughout the day, then he got a call that broke his heart, Jiraiya’s flight had been canceled due to bad weather. He was on the phone with Jiraiya for a while listening to his apologies and saying it was ok but lying, when the call ended he sat on the couch in between his lovers and finally allowed himself to feel upset, his face buried in Sakura’s neck as tears filled his eyes. 

“He’s going to be here in a few days, I don’t know why I’m upset.” 

“It’s cause you were so excited and expected to see him today and now you’re not.” 

“I feel stupid.”

“Your not stupid.”

“Most of the time.” 

He heard Sakura slap Sasuke, presumably in the chest, but he still chuckled at Sasuke’s comment. 

“See I made him laugh.”

“Yea Sakura, he made me laugh, you should apologise” the smile was evident in his voice. 

“I hate you both.” 

 

The next morning Naruto woke up alone in bed, he vaguely recalled his lovers getting up early in the morning but had ignored them and fallen back to sleep. He figured they had gone out for a jog, something they did together occasionally. Eventually he heard them return and were bumping around in the kitchen so he got up and showered, he exited the bedroom rubbing his wet hair in a towel that covered his eyes. 

“Morning guys, you go jogging?” 

“No we had an errand to run,” Sakura answered with an evident smile in her voice. 

“What errand?”

He pulled the towel off his head and immediately dropped it to the floor in shock. There on the couch sat Jiraiya. 

“Hey kid.” 

He took a moment to come back to his senses but when he did he ran into his uncle’s waiting arms. 

“How?” 

“I booked a lay-over flight that went around the storm, called these two late last night and asked them to pick me up, thought you might like the surprise. Do you like it?”

“Yes. I really do.”


	27. Crash

Sasuke had been on patrol for hours, it had been a quite night, he was bored out of his mind and annoyed with Suigetsu. Then the call came over the radio that there had been a three vehicle accident with ambulance already present. 

They could see the blue and red lights before they turned the corner, the first vehicles they saw were another police cruiser and two ambulances, then Sasuke saw what he thought was Sakura’s car, he thought he was seeing things until he read the number plate and knew for sure it was her car. 

The side of the car he could see didn’t look too damaged but when he got out of the car he saw the passenger side had been hit, the door was indented and both windows on that side were shattered. He frantically looked around for Sakura and quickly spotted her sitting by the side of an ambulance with a silver thermal blanket around her. There was a small plaster on her forehead and some on one of her arms but she looked ok. He started jogging towards her and when she saw movement in her peripheral, looked up and saw him, she got up and ran to him, meeting in the middle. She nearly knocked him over as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding tight. 

“Are you ok? Sakura, please tell me you’re alright.”

She seemed to move fine but Sasuke was worried the shock numbed the pain. 

His arms held her tightly against him as his fingers buried themselves in her hair, holding her close afraid she would fall apart. 

“I’m ok, just whiplash and some small cuts but I’m ok.”

“Thank god.” 

“Thought you didn’t believe in that.”

“As long as you stay alive I’ll believe anything.” 

He kept holding her for a few more minutes before Suigetsu came up and told him he needed help. 

“Stay by the ambulance or sit in the car, I’m driving you home.” 

“You realise I didn’t cause this crash right?”

“I know. Just let me keep you safe for a while ok?” 

“Ok.”

Sakura could tell he was just worried and couldn’t help but smile, she ended up going back to the ambulance to see if she could help. A little while later Sasuke came over to tell her they were leaving. 

“Are you in the way?” He asked jokingly. 

“No she’s been a real help,” one of the paramedics spoke up.

“Even in this situation you still help others,” Sasuke sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face, “Come on, you need rest,” he gently put his arm around her waist and guided her to the police car. 

“Oh, my car.”

“A tow truck is coming and will drop by the station for us.”

“Is it ok to put it there?”

“They’ll leave it in my parking spot.”

They climbed in the police car, Sasuke made Sakura sit in the front with him and forced Suigetsu to sit in the back despite his protests. In a few minutes they were back at the station and the two of them were in Sasuke’s car heading home. Sasuke noticed how she tensed every time a car drove past but decided not say anything for now. 

“We should probably call Naruto, he’ll be wondering where you are.”

“He’ll freak out.”

“Can’t blame him.”

Sasuke called Naruto over the Bluetooth in the car, it rang for a moment before he picked up. 

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

“I gotta tell you something and you can’t freak out.”

“Oh boy.”

“Sakura got in a car accident and-“

“Holy crap! Is she ok?! Is she in hospital?! Which hospital?!”

“I’m right here baby,” she told him. 

“Oh my god, are you ok?!”

“Yea.”

“She’s whiplashed and has cuts on her arm and a small one on her forehead. It’s not bad.” 

“Holy crap babe what the hell happened?”

“Some guy was coming the other way trying to turn off the highway, he had to cut through on coming traffic and went too early, he hit the car ahead of me so I swerved to avoid the worst of it but the car he hit spun and slammed into the passenger side of my car. The side windows broke and that’s how I got the cuts.”

“Holy crap babe.”

“I’m ok I promise, just a little sore. I’ll probably have to take the day off work tomorrow.”

“Of course you are.”

“Speaking of her working,” Sasuke said, “you wanna know what she was doing while waiting for me at the crash site?”

“What?”

“She was helping the paramedics fix people up.”

“No way. That’s our girl, just can’t stop herself from helping people.”

“I’m right here you know,” she pouted and they couldn’t help but laugh. 

When they got home Naruto ran out the house as they drove up and greeted them as they got out of the car. Sakura groaned as she stepped out and groaned more when Naruto pulled her into his arms tightly. The shock had worn off and now she was starting to feel the whiplash. Naruto pulled back immediately when he heard her groan. 

“You ok?” 

Sasuke was by her side in an instant just as worried as Naruto. 

“I’m fine, just starting to feel the whiplash is all.” 

“Let’s get you inside then.”

They went in and Sakura immediately went for a shower, she spent a few minutes in the heat just massaging her own shoulders then when she got out she carefully replaced the plasters. When she came out Naruto was starring at his phone and Sasuke was making tea. 

“So you need ice packs on anything that starts swelling and to exercise a bit every day,” Naruto said still looking at phone. 

“Did you really google whiplash treatment? I’m a doctor you know.”

“I know I just wanna make sure I know how to help you.”

Sakura sighed as she sat down next to him on the couch and curled up against his side. Sasuke put her tea down on the coffee table and sat next to her. 

“I made you the tea that helps with sleep, figured you might need it.”

“Thanks.”

“How are you feeling.”

“I told you I’m fine, just sore.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

She buried her head into Naruto’s neck and pulled Sasuke’s hand into her lap. 

“I keep seeing it in my head, the car coming towards me, like it’s in slow motion. I keep thinking what would have happened if I hadn’t of swerved away, if I had been hit head on instead of the side. It could have been worse. I.. I could have died.”

There was silence for a moment before Naruto spoke. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I’ve seen the statistics, I’ve operated on car crash victims more times then I can count, I’ve seen those people die on the table from their injuries.” 

“But you’re not there. You’re here and you’re ok.”

“But I keep thinking-“

“Stop thinking. Focus on right now. Focus on us.”

She pulled them closer before whispering. 

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.”

They both placed soft kisses against her now wet cheeks.


	28. Rainbows and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just finished marathoning a bunch of YouTubers playing Pokémon Go, I haven’t played the games and, to be completely honest, never watched the show so if something’s wrong I’m sorry.

“Damn I caught another Zubat,” Naruto exclaimed at his phone. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sakura asked from her spot on the couch. 

“Zubats are really annoying.”

“I know that but why are you talking about Zubats?”

“I’m playing Pokémon go.”

“That only came out today how can you already have more than one Zubat?”

“Actually I have four.”

“Seriously?”

“Unfortunately. Your not gonna play?” 

“You know I prefer watching the show than playing the games.” 

“True.”

 

The next day Sakura came home from work to find a very sweaty Naruto laying on the couch wearing what she guessed was a Pokémon trainer cosplay. 

“I have multiple questions,” she said aloud. 

“Went hunting for Pokémon. Walked like 20km.” 

“Why didn’t you drive?”

“It’s for a video, didn’t want to be lazy for my fans.”

“Then why didn’t you take a bike, mine is still in the backyard.”

“Oh shit! I didn’t think of that.”

“Of course you didn’t. Did you at least go up some levels?”

“Yea my character is now level 14 but some asshole running the gym near here is level 37, I couldn’t beat that Mystic bastard.”

“That sucks,” she said while making herself a sandwich not completely understanding what he meant. 

“And who the hell names their character ‘HelloDarknessMyFriend’? A Mystic douche bag that’s who.” 

“What’s your character’s name?”

“RainbowBitch69.”

“Of course it is.” 

 

That night they ate the pasta Naruto had made. Sasuke had only just come home and was still wearing his uniform yet he was in a good mood. 

“How was work Sasuke?” Sakura asked. 

“Pretty good for once, we had a tip-off about a possible robbery so Suigetsu and I were posted out outside a bank all day, nothing happened but we got to sit in a cafe instead of the car.”

“The bank near the park?” Naruto asked. 

“Yea.”

“I was near there this morning.”

“Why?”

“I was playing Pokémon go.”

“Oh?”

“Yea I came home and he started ranting about some mystical gym,” Sakura said.

“Mystic,” Sasuke corrected her. 

“Sure that too,” they both chuckled at her. 

“What Sakura means is there’s a gym that way and some Mystic emo douche bag with a stupidly high level was unbeatable.”

“Mystic emo douche bag?”

“Yea HelloDarknessMyFriend, real emo.”

Sasuke started laughing, his lovers looked at him concerned. 

“Let me guess your team is Instinct?”

“Yea?”

“RainbowBitch69 I assume.”

“Oh fuck, your the Mystic bastard?!”

Both boys started laughing while Sakura still didn’t understand half of what they were talking about.


	29. What It’s Like To Have A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this for days now and I finally feel like it’s complete. I wanted to portray Itachi in a way that made sense with my story but still true to who he is in the anime, I hope I did ok.

Sasuke could barely remember a time with his family before they were covered in blood. He was so young when it happened and now he was older and it seemed that time took away the happiness he once held dear and left him with the bitter. He supposed that was reality, it was bitter with fleeting happiness that could disappear at any time. 

For three months that letter had been sitting in a shoe box under their bed, it had burned a hole in his mind and kept him awake at night. His therapist said that was normal and his lovers did all they could to take his mind off it for even a moment but it was useless. Since the moment he became aware that letter existed it had felt like he was branded like a cow. 

Eventually he was laying awake one night and he couldn’t shake the feeling of that letter underneath him so he decided to take action. He quietly left the bed without disturbing his lovers and reaching under the bed to grab the shoebox. He walked into the joining bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, the letter felt heavy in his hand yet he knew he would never feel free until he did this. 

It was still fairly early in the night yet a part of him still hoped no one would pick up. He hand shook as he entered the number into his phone and it nearly fell as he held it up to his ear. The phone ran for a what felt like an eternity but eventually someone picked up. 

“Hello?”

It may have been many years but he recognised it as the voice of his brother. 

“Hello? Who is this?”

Sasuke’s throat was dry, he felt like he couldn’t breath. 

“Umm sorry wrong number,” he croaked and quickly hung up. 

He buried his face in his hands and tried to remind himself how to breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. He thought he could do it, like ripping off a bandaid, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

When his breathing evened out he felt exhausted so he decided to go back to bed. Kurama lifted his head from the end of the bed and Sasuke scratched the dog’s head as he went by, he still couldn’t understand how Naruto managed to convince him to let that dog sleep on the bed. Actually that was a lie, he knew exactly how Naruto convinced him, he damned Naruto’s stamina and sexy body. 

Naruto was sleeping in the middle tonight so he curled up against his side. Naruto’s arms wrapped around him in his sleep and sleep somehow can easily. 

 

The next day Sasuke sat on the couch peacefully reading when his phone ran. He picked up without looking guessing it was work asking him to come in on his day off. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s breath hitched.

“How did you..?”

“It’s not very often I get a call from someone that’s sounds like their having a panic attack. I hoped you’d call eventually.” 

“I. I don’t know what to say.”

“I do. I’m so sorry Sasuke. I know you must have suffered a lot because of me and if I could take it all back for you I would.”

“The guys that did it, are they?”

“Their gone. Have been in jail for years.”

“That’s good.”

“Yea. I’d like to see you, if that’s ok.”

Sasuke was shaking yet he decided if he was ever going to be strong it would be now. He didn’t know when he would get this close again so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Umm ok. Are you free tomorrow, ‘round noon?”

“Yes.”

“Ok do you know The Leaf Cafe?”

“Yes. I’ll see you then little brother.”

“Yea.” 

Then the call hung up, finally he lost his strength and the phone fell from his grip, he fell back against the couch and took deep breaths. Kurama jumped up on the couch and gently nuzzled his nose against Sasuke’s hand, he ran his fingers through the dog’s fur and matched his breathing to his. 

“Thanks boy.” 

 

A little later when Naruto came home from some errands followed closely behind by Sakura he decided to tell them from his spot on the couch he had yet to move from. 

“I called my brother.”

They both froze and turned to him. 

“I’m going to see him tomorrow.” 

They both sat down beside him, a little dumbfounded and in shock. 

“When did you call him?” Naruto asked. 

“Last night but I couldn’t get any words out so I hung up but he called me back this morning and we talked for a little while.” 

“Wow. Do you want us to go with you?”

“I’ve thought about and no, I think I’ll be fine if not I’ll call.”

“Are you sure?” Sakura looked him in the eye and he almost gave into the strength she emitted but he had already decided to be strong for himself, he could rely on their strength after when he would no doubt need it. 

“I’ll be fine.” He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face as his other hand held Naruto’s. He was going to prove he was strong for them. 

 

He walked into the cafe a little early, exactly two hours early. The cafe was small and owned by a local family, the three of them often came here together when they went out for the day, he hoped the good memories here would help him through today. 

He had just finished his first cup of jasmine tea when he saw a man he immediately knew was Itachi walk in. He looked so much like he remembered but also like him, they really did look like brothers but also like their parents. Sasuke’s breath hitched at the thought of his parents. Itachi walked up to him and for a moment looked like he wanted to hug him but decided against it. 

“Hello little brother.”

“Hey,” he needed to clear his throat. 

“You mind if I sit?”

Sasuke gestured to the chair as a good ahead, Itachi sat down and looked at his cup. 

“Am I late? I drove here from the town over so I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

“No. I got here early.”

The waitress come over to refill Sasuke’s cup and take Itachi’s order of green tea. 

“So how have you been? What’s your life like now?”

“It’s good. I’m a police officer and I.. I’ve been in a polyamorous relationship with two people for five years now.” 

“Are you happy with your life?”

“Incredibly so,” he smiled at the thought of his lovers. 

“Good. I’m glad.”

“What about you?”

“Well I’m a councillor for people with drug and alcohol addictions. When I was in the gang my guilt turned me to drugs and alcohol. Then I turned it around and turned them into the authorities.”

“You did?”

“Yes. I guess it was my way of trying to make up for what they did.”

“Did you see it?” He couldn’t look his brother in the eye. 

“What?”

“What they did. Did you see the bodies or just hear about it?”

Itachi seemed stumped by his question, clearly not expecting it. 

“Yes.”

Sasuke said nothing, instead slowly sipped his tea.

“I am so sorry Sasuke.”

“How did you meet them?” He ignored Itachi’s apologies. 

“A friend at school introduced us.”

“Sounds like a great friend,” the sarcasm was evident in his voice. 

“Not really, he stole my car once.”

“How long did you work with them? Did you kill like they did?” 

“Six years and no, I never killed anyone.”

“Expect our parents.”

A heavy silence fell over them for several minutes. 

“You’re right. It may have been indirect but it was my fault, I never stopped them from their criminal activities and if anything had encouraged some of them, I knew they were dangerous but I never expected them to go so far. It took many years and a lot of therapy but I’ve accepted my involvement and what happened because of it.”

“That’s good.” 

“Where did you go after...”

“After they died?” Itachi nodded. “I went into foster care, it sucked. Some were nice but they didn’t last,” he took a deep breath, “one place hit me and the other kids so I ran away. Stayed away for three years ‘til an idiotic knuckle head found me and pulled me home to stay with him.” 

“He sounds like a good guy.”

“He is. He’s one of the people I’m in a relationship with.”

“I’m glad you have people like him in your life then. 

“Hn.” He took another long sip of his tea, “I gotta ask, the letter how did you get it in my book?”

“I am honesty not entirely sure, I wrote that letter while sober but didn’t have the nerve to give it to you so I got drunk and apparently I’m like a ninja when drunk.”

“Interesting.”

“Do you hate me Sasuke?” 

“A little.” 

His bluntness should have hurt but Itachi knew it was coming. 

“I used to hate you with everything I had. It consumed me. I even wished you were dead for a while. How could I not, you disappeared. Our parents were dead and you disappeared. Then I got that letter and you knew them, I wanted to burn that letter so bad but Sakura convinced me to think about it.” 

“I’m glad she did, I’m so happy you called.”

“Technically I chickened out cause I couldn’t handle it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You keep saying that.” 

“Because I am. You deserve so much better then what I caused in your life.”

“And yet, I can’t help but think if it hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have ended up at the same school as Naruto and Sakura. My life may have sucked for a while but I wouldn’t change a thing about my life right now. Even though my memories wake me up at night I wouldn’t trade those two for any of those memories to disappear.”

Through out this discussion with his brother he had really noticed how much just the thought of his lovers kept him sane. This realisation actually helped him more then years did therapy, yes he and been through so shit and it sucked but what he had now was something some people dream of. 

He looked over at Itachi was confused by the tears now in his eyes. 

“Why are you crying?”

“Because for years I was terrified you were living in hell, that you had turned to the darker side of life to deal with what had happened but now I know you’re doing so much better then anything I could have hoped for.”

They sat there for awhile drinking their tea, their conversation had eased to lighter topics, Sasuke’s relationship, Itachi’s bad dates, Pokémon, by the time Sasuke was getting up to leave he felt light. 

“Feel free to say no but can I hug you?” 

Sasuke froze. 

“I guess that’s my answer.”

“Wait. Umm yea, ok.” 

Itachi smiled and gently wrapped his arms around his little brother. Sasuke hesitated at first then returned the hug. He couldn’t help but think that this must be what it’s like to actually have a brother. 

 

Sasuke returned home and knew his lovers had been looking out the window for his return. He walked in the door and almost laughed, they were trying to act natural but because they tried too hard it looked like something out of a sitcom. 

“Hey Sasuke, you just got home?” Naruto lay on the couch with his hand behind is head. 

“Yes.”

“Uh-huh. Good. How was your day?”

“Horrible, Itachi kicked a puppy.”

“What!” They both yelled. 

“I’m kidding,” he chuckled and sat on the couch next to Naruto, pushing his feet off as he sat down. Sakura gave up dusting the houseplant and sat next to him, immediately taking his hand in hers. 

“So how was it really?” She asked. 

“Not as bad as I thought it would be. He was nice.”

“That’s good.” 

“Yea. I kinda want to invite him over here for dinner one day.” 

“We’d like that,” Naruto smiled with Sakura. 

Sasuke smiled back at them. 

He had thought today would leave him weak but he had never felt so strong. Today he realised that even if he was left with only bitter memories of his childhood then he didn’t mind because his present was pretty sweet.


	30. Nighttime Pool Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closest I’ve come to writing smut so far.

The best thing about their new house was that it had a pool, there was a fence around it so Kurama didn’t go in and get fur all through the water and at night they could turn on the lights make it all light up. 

They regularly went swimming day or night, Naruto would sometimes go in by himself but he preferred to wait for one of both of his lovers to join him. He also had a tendency of trying to swim naked and encouraged them to join him, sometimes they did but both would often point out that their neighbours could see them in the day. 

The sun had set and Sasuke and Sakura were watching a movie when they heard a splash in the backyard. They didn’t need to go out to know what made the noise, a presumably naked Naruto. 

They walked out and were greeted by Naruto swimming around indeed with no clothes on. 

“Really dude?” Sasuke asked now leaning against the doorframe. “You went swimming this morning.”

“Yea but I was by myself, now you two are here.”

“Actually we’re out here and you’re in there.”

“That can change.” 

Naruto waved his finger at them, encouraging them in with him. Sasuke sighed but smiled and pulled off his clothes quickly, jumping in on top of Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist and they both turned to Sakura expectingly. 

“Come on babe.” 

“I’ll just stay here thanks,” she answered Naruto as she sat down on the side of the pool and hung her feet in the water. 

“Why?”

“I just washed my hair.”

“I’ll wash it for you after this.” 

She rolled her eyes as they both exchanged looks, at the same time they grabbed her legs and pulled her in with them. When she came back up above water she glared at them. 

“You two are assholes.” 

They both smirked as they helped her out of her now soaked clothes until there was nothing between them but water. The boys were tall enough to stand however Sakura wasn’t so once the clothes had been rid from her body she wrapped her legs around the closest body, that ended up being Sasuke. His hands immediately went to her ass to hold her close as he began kissing her passionately, Naruto had decided to attack Sasuke’s neck as he ran his hands aimlessly over their bodies. 

She pulled away from Sasuke as his hands roughly squeezed her ass then she took over Naruto attacks on his neck as he and Sasuke were now kissing. She got to his shoulder and placed gentle kisses on the scar that still sat prominently against his skin. 

When he felt her kiss his scars he pulled away from Naruto and lifted her up until her chest was above water and they began planting wet kisses against her breasts. Sakura moaned for a moment but quickly formulated a different plan. She leaned her body to the side and fell on top of Naruto putting her hands on one of their shoulders and used her superior strength to push them underwater. 

She swam backwards away from them laughing as they came back above water. She got to the side of the pool and pulled herself out, giving them a nice view of her ass then turned back to face them. 

“I’m going for a shower you wanna come and keep your promise to wash my hair for me?” 

They both followed her to their shower and they ended up spending two hours in there not actually washing Sakura’s hair.


	31. Horror Movies

Sakura loved horror films, Sasuke enjoyed horror films, Naruto hated horror films. 

The first horror film together they watch together they were 16 at Sakura’s house for Halloween. Naruto had simply tried to ignore the tv as much as possible, favouring to stare at the wall but he still caught clips of the movie and didn’t sleep that night because of it. 

He hoped they would only watch horror movies on Halloween and figured he could get through it for his friends cause he knew they liked them. However when Sakura got her license she could come over to their apartment more and they started watching movies together on their tv instead of needing to wait for Sakura’s parents to get off their tv. 

Now they could watch whatever they wanted so they decided to watch the movies Sakura’s parents had always said they were too young to watch. 

Naruto hated it, when they watched horror movies he developed a habit of hiding behind the popcorn bowl or pushing himself into the corner of the couch as much as possible. After the first couple of horror movies they watched the other two noticed their friend’s fear during the film so they decided to watch other types of movies instead and put on horror films when he was studying or out of the apartment. 

 

After they started dating he still insisted on watching horror films with them on Halloween but now instead of hiding in the couch he hid his face in Sasuke’s neck. 

Instead of hugging a pillow to make him feel better he pulled Sakura to his chest. 

Instead of feeling scared and alone his lovers now held his hands and would distract him from the horrors on screen by kissing his neck. 

Instead of waking up alone thinking he’s being attacked by a clown or ghost he woke up in warm arms that reminded him he was safe.


	32. Did Your Paperwork Just Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone with the username of Lunnary left a comment saying they thought it would be funny if someone brought home a kitten and my brain latched onto that and ran. So here it is and it has one of my favourite lines so far.

Naruto was sitting on the couch answering business emails with Sakura curled up next to him watching YouTube videos on the tv when Sasuke came home. His hair was wet from the rain coming down outside and he had a bulky object hidden in his jacket, clearly to be kept dry. 

“Welcome home,” Naruto said. 

“Hey.”

“What’s in your jacket?”

“Paperwork I need to fill out by tomorrow.”

“Sounds like Suigetsu is working really hard,” Sakura joked.

“Working to make my life hard.”

Kurama walked up to Sasuke to say hi but stopped short and growled at him. 

“Kurama what you doing?” Naruto asked as he put his laptop down. 

“I went to a call at an animal shelter, he might be able to smell the other animals. I’ll go get changed,” he said as he walked to their bedroom. 

“Yea probably,” Naruto responded. 

Sasuke was just about reach their bedroom when a meow came from his jacket. 

“Did your paperwork just meow?” Sakura asked with a hint of a smile in her voice. 

“No I caught a cold in the rain.” 

“A cold that makes you meow?” Naruto was smiling now too. 

“Yes.” 

Sakura got up and stood in front of Sasuke putting her hand to his forehead. 

“If you really have a cold then we should get you out of these wet clothes as soon as possible.” She said as she tried to pull Sasuke’s jacket off him. 

He resisted at first then gave in to her smile and let her reach in his jacket and pull out the small black kitten he had hidden there. 

“Hello there, and who are you?” She said sweetly as she hugged the tiny creature to her chest. 

“I found him in an alleyway behind the station. I didn’t want to leave him there and all the animal shelters are closed for the night.” 

“Sasuke,” Naruto was still sitting on the couch. 

“I know babe, I swear just one night. He wouldn’t be anywhere near you.”

Naruto has been allergic to cat hair since he was a kid, he found out when he tried to pet a friend’s cat and his hand swelled up like a balloon. 

“I was gonna put him in the bathtub and clean it out before leaving for work tomorrow.”

“Will he stay in there?” Sakura asked still holding the kitten. 

“He’s pretty small, I doubt he could jump out by himself.” 

“Naruto? We have an epipen but if you want him gone you just say so.”

“No it’s ok, just swear to clean up after him.”

“I swear I will,” Sasuke said. 

“We should both shower before we put him in the bathtub.” 

“Yea.” 

“You go, I’ll try to give him some water.”

“Ok.” 

They cleaned themselves throughly before putting the kitten in the bathtub, Sakura put their clothes in a separate laundry basket and she even left a small sauser of water in the tub. 

That night they tried to sleep but the kitten wouldn’t stop crying from their closed bathroom. 

“I feel like I should apologise,” Sasuke said sleepily. 

“Don’t. You have a big heart, it’s sweet,” Naruto yawned. 

“Shhh,” Sakura murmured into Sasuke’s chest. 

“Sorry honey, just try to sleep,” Sasuke said into her hair. 

“I’m trying.” 

Eventually the kitten decided to quieten down and they managed to sleep a few hours. The next morning they woke up and were very tired, Sasuke left to take the kitten to a shelter while Sakura and Naruto went back to sleep.


	33. Cute When Sleepy

Naruto got off the plane, he had just returned home from Vidcon and he was insanely tired. He was already really tired and it was only the morning but he had to stay awake because he had a meeting tomorrow morning. He had hoped he would sleep on the plane but he didn’t account for a baby crying the whole time. 

Sasuke was picking him up but he was so tired he nearly walked past him and Sasuke had to hold his hand all the way back to the car because he was afraid he would walk into traffic. 

Naruto walked in their front door and was nearly knocked over by Sakura’s hug, he rested his chin on her head and nearly fell asleep standing up. 

“Baby?”

“Sorry. Up early. Tired. Didn’t sleep on plane. Need coffee.”

“I’ll go make you some coffee then. Sure you don’t want to nap?” She asked as she pushed him over to the couch. 

“Can’t. Meeting tomorrow,” he yawned as he snuggled up in their couch cushions. 

“The one about your merch right?” 

“Yep. Can’t reschedule.”

“You really are an idiot,” Sasuke said as he walked through the door with Naruto’s bags, “you left your shit in the car by the way.”

“Sorry baby.”

“It’s fine,” he flopped down on the couch next to him and immediately felt Naruto’s entire body relax against him, he felt so small against his side. 

Kurama jumped up on the couch and curled up against them both. Naruto blindly reached out his hand to stroke his dog but he ended up stroking his dog’s butt instead causing Sasuke to chuckle. 

After a moment Naruto clambered into Sasuke’s and buried his face in the other boy’s neck, Naruto had a tendency to be cuddly when tired. 

He was nearly asleep by the time Sakura came back with his coffee. He thanked her while looking up at her through his tired lashes and she couldn’t help but think he was cute like this. 

“You guys need to keep me awake.”

“We’ll try.” 

Naruto managed to stay awake until the afternoon before he finally gave in, he fell asleep on Sasuke. His hands were pulling Sakura close enough to nearly be in his lap, the only reason she wasn’t in his lap was because she didn’t want to crash Sasuke under their combined weight, so she settled for his feet in her lap and her body pressed against Sasuke. 

At some point of his sleep Naruto wriggled around, his ass rubbing against Sasuke’s crotch while he tried to get more comfortable causing Sasuke to moan quietly. 

“He’ll wake up if you get an erection,” Sakura smiled knowingly. 

“He’ll have to wake up soon anyway or he won’t sleep tonight,” he said as he put his hands on Naruto’s waist to move him ever so slightly. 

As if hearing them Naruto starting to wake up, a small yawn left his lips, something his lovers thought was adorable. 

“What time is it?” Naruto asked after a few moments of coming back to reality. 

“Dinner’s in about an hour,” Sakura answered him. 

“I’m still sleepy.” 

“I’m sure we’ll find ways to keep you awake,” Sasuke murmured against his neck.


	34. Always Check The Website

“He ate the instructions?” 

Sasuke was throughly confused, he had come home to their new house and found one of his partners trying to put together their new bed in their bedroom. 

“Yea, he was really excited and running around then he ran out and I didn’t noticed he took the paper with him.”

Naruto was rubbing his temple while hold two different sized screws in his other hand. Apparently after the bed was delivered and put upstairs Naruto had pulled everything out and Kurama had gotten a hold of the instructions and destroyed them. 

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to him, grabbing some random pieces. 

An hour passed and they still hadn’t progressed very far. Sakura walked into their bedroom and couldn’t understand why her boyfriends were glaring at a bunch of different sized Allen keys. 

“Umm why?”

“Kurama is the devil.”

“He was excited! It’s not his fault he’s an excitable pup!” Naruto yelled defending his pet. 

“He ate the instructions,” Sasuke ignored Naruto’s rant. 

“How long have you two been at this?” She asked while pulling out her phone. 

“An hour.” “Two hours.” They said at the same time. 

“Why don’t you two go take a break, I’ll take over for a while,” Sakura said as she knelt down in front of them. 

They walked downstairs to the kitchen and when they returned half an hour later Sakura had nearly completed the frame of their bed. 

“How?” Naruto asked. 

“Well in all the time you two were up here neither of you remembered the company has the instructions on their website,” she said as she held out her phone to them. 

They looked at her phone wide eyed before they both groaned loudly. Sasuke slammed his head into his hands and Naruto fell back against the wall, clearly given up on everything.


	35. Not The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for child abuse and a kid in danger. 
> 
> This is my favourite chapter without a doubt, I’ve realised that I love writing for Sasuke and developing his character is so much fun. 
> 
> I’m also considering doing a whole bunch of chapters where Sakura is pregnant and then some chapters after the birth of them as parents.

“Do you guys ever want kids?” Sakura asked as they at dinner one night. 

“Are you asking cause you’re..?” Naruto raised an eyebrow. 

“No. Ino’s pregnant.”

“Oh congrats to her. Sai’s freaking out about being a father isn’t he?”

“Yea, apparently he’s already read like twenty different pregnancy and baby books.”

“Sounds like him.” 

“Yea.”

“So that got you thinking about having kids?”

“Kinda.”

“Well you guys know I’d love to be a father one day, and I know you would be a great mother.”

“I hope so.”

“You’d be incredible,” Sasuke spoke for the first time in the conversation. 

“What about you Sasuke?” Naruto asked. 

“I don’t know. I want kids but I don’t think I’d be a good dad.” 

“How can you say that.”

“Cause I remember basically nothing about my dad and I’ve never had a good father figure in my life.”

“That doesn’t mean you’ll be a bad dad.”

“Maybe but it means I have no idea what one should be.”

“That’s what we’re here for!”

“But if my gene pool has any say in it my kid will end up miserable.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes I do!”

“How?”

“I just know!”

“That’s not good enough!”

“So if we had a kid you wouldn’t do everything you could to be a good father because of your gene pool?” Sakura asked quietly, stopping their argument before it escalated. 

“I.. umm I,” Sasuke couldn’t answer. 

“Exactly. I’m going for a shower,” she got up and put her plate in the sink before heading upstairs. 

“She’s pissed at you for being stupid,” Naruto said as he put his plate in the sink too. 

“I know,” Sasuke put his head in his hands, he didn’t know how to feel about the idea of being a father. 

 

A week had gone by since their discussion and no one had said anything about it. It became a bit of a sore topic between them. Even when out on patrol Sasuke couldn’t stop his mind wondering. 

Sasuke chose to ignore the thought of a child that looked like him. The only memories of his dad were not the best, he had been strict and was never the kind of person to show emotions towards his family, he had no memories of his father smiling or saying he cared about them in any way. He was worried he’d be that kind of dad. 

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts by a call for multiple officers to a hostage situation. He and Suigetsu pulled up next to three other patrol cars, they got out, grabbed their guns and put on the bulletproof vests from the back of the car. 

“What’s the situation?” Suigetsu asked another officer. 

“Father’s got multiple assaults and DUIs on his record. Neighbours called cause they heard yelling and when we got here he pulled out a gun and put it to his daughter’s head.” 

“Damn. Any contact yet?”

“Yea, he told us to fuck off.”

A few minutes later a negotiator arrived and tried to talk to the father as the other officers surrounded the house, guns at the ready. 

Soon it became apparent the father was drunk and not willing to talk. Sasuke stood close to the door and could see the daughter with buries on her face, crying her eyes out. She couldn’t have been more then seven. His heart melted for her. 

Then the father got distracted and they could make a move. Suigetsu had snuck in through the back, he could get into any room unnoticed, he put his gun to the father’s head and finally got him to put his gun down so some other officers started to arrest him. 

Sasuke had been the closest so he went to the daughter first and knelt down in front of her to block her view of her father in handcuffs. 

“Hey kiddo it’s all ok.” 

She continued to cry. 

“Everything’s ok now I swear, no one’s going to hurt you. Let’s move out of the way ok?”

She didn’t answer instead she reached out her arms, asking to be held. He didn’t hesitate to gently take her in his arms and walk out of the house towards the ambulance already present.

“You’re gonna be ok kid I promise.” 

He felt her relax and burrow her face into his clothes. She felt so tiny and light it reminded him of Kurama when he was only a year old. 

He placed her down on the cot in the ambulance for the paramedics and went to step back out of the way but the little girl grabbed his hand, clearly wanting him to stay. So he stayed. He sat down next to her but she didn’t let go of his hand and he could tell she was shaking. His heart ached for her, she was clearly terrified. 

His mind was taken back to when he was a kid. The first time his foster dad hit him across the face he was confused, the second time hurt more and the third time he bled from his nose. He was only twelve and thought he was tough after what he had seen but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Every time he saw his foster dad he was scared, he tried to be tough and put on a brave face for the younger foster kids in the house but he still cried in his bed at night, he cried for his mom, dad. He cried for his brother to appear and help him. He cried for what his life had become. 

Naruto and Sakura never knew what was happening until he ran away, he ran and left the other kids in that house behind. He was very open with his lovers but the one thing he never had the heart to tell them was that the faces of the kids he left behind haunted him, he was afraid they would think of him differently. They always joked that he was heartless as a kid but admitting something like this might make that feel true. 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what happened to them and had already spent hours at work trying to track down where some of them were. He found out along the way that another kid had told someone and the foster parents now served jail time. His therapist told him it wasn’t his fault for not saying something himself and that he was just a kid, but he still felt responsible. 

He looked down at the little girl and knew she was going to be in for a long ride to recovery and he couldn’t help but be thankful for Naruto and Sakura. 

“Hey kid?” He said gently causing the girl to look up at him. “You got some friends at school?” She nodded. “You care about them?” She nodded again. “Then you hold on to them. If you find good friends, good people and you let them help you then you’ll be fine. I promise.” 

Even though tears were still running down her face she looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

“Thank you mister,” her voice was soft and he only just heard it but it made his heart swell and he smiled at her in return. 

 

The little girl had waved at him as he left and when he got home he was still thinking about her. He wished he knew if she was going to be ok but that information wasn’t available to him so he would probably never know. He opened the front door and saw his partners sitting on the couch watching tv. He didn’t bother taking he shoes off instead he walked over and pulled them both to their feet and wrapped his arms around them. 

“Thank you,” he whispered into their hair and couldn’t stop the stress and emotions of the day finally getting to him as tears formed in his eyes. 

“Sasuke?” “What’s wrong?” They said at the same time. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me and putting up with my shit.” 

“Babe, your scaring me, what’s going on?” Sakura ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him but it just made his voice shake more. 

“I love you both so much.”

His knees gave out under him and he started to sob quietly, the other two had to hold him up and gently put him on the couch as they exchanged worried glances. In all their years of knowing him he rarely broke down like this, even his discovery of his brother’s letter had been handled better than this. 

They both wrapped their arms tightly around him as he buried his face into Sakura’s neck and they let him get it all out and cry until he was through. 

Eventually his breathing evened out and he pulled back enough to let Sakura caress his face and wipe his tears with her gentle fingers. 

“Please tell us what’s wrong,” her voice was so gentle it soothed him. 

“I’ve had a long day,” his voice was cracked from all the crying, “I’ll tell you tomorrow I swear. I’ll tell you everything. But I’m starting to think I’m not gonna be the worst father in the world.”


	36. Snowboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter correlates to chapter 16 where they go on vacation in the snow.

Their vacation was going well. They were sending a whole week in their little cabin in the snow and after they realised Sakura didn’t take the cold well they simply went out the next day and got a thicker coat for her. Now they were enjoying their time a lot more. 

They had gone hiking that morning and even though it was freezing they got to a look out to watch the sunrise and it was all worth it. Naruto insisted on them taking a picture together with the sunrise in the background and it was one of the best pictures they had of them together. Sakura was already planning to print it out at home and frame it. 

Then they went skiing and snowboarding. The boys chose to ski but Sakura went for snowboarding and ended up being a natural, picking it up quicker than them and doing literal circles around them when they fell over. She sped past them but got ahead of herself and went face first into a pile of snow. 

Two passing snowboarders helped pull her out and sat with her for a minute to make sure she was ok. She learned their names were Haku and Zabuza. Haku was a small quiet boy with feminine features and Zabuza intimated her at first but when he offered her his jacket if she needed it she quickly learned he was very kind. She also learned they lived together not too far away and often came to the slopes on weekends. 

She was joking with Zabuza when her boys caught up, immediately stopping when they saw her covered in snow. 

“You ok babe?” Naruto said as he wobbled over to her. 

“Yea, just landed in a pile of snow, these two stopped to make sure I was ok,” she gestured to Haku and Zabuza, then introduced them. 

“Thanks for helping our girlfriend dude.” 

“No problem. I’m just surprised she didn’t go over the pile with how fast she was going,” Zabuza shrugged off their thanks. 

“What can I say, I believed I could fly,” she joked causing the others to laugh. 

“Did you say ‘our girlfriend’,” Haku asked. 

“Yep, the three of us are together,” Sakura told him. 

“You lucky girl,” Haku smirked causing her to laugh but the movement sent some snow down her back, making her squeal. 

“Sorry, some snow went down my back.”

“Perhaps we should call it a day and get you in front of the fire,” Sasuke said as he brushed some snow out of her hair. 

“Yea probably, thanks again guys.”

“No problem, hope we see ya round.” Zabuza said as the trio walked back to their cabin. 

 

By the time they were back at their cabin Sakura was shivering and immediately went for a shower. When she came back out she just wore her underwear and was wrapped in a thick blanket. Naruto offered her a hot chocolate when she took it the blanket fell from her shoulder and he saw a large bruise was forming on her shoulder. 

“Is this from your crash?” 

“Yea, it’s fine.”

He gently took her arm in his hands and ran his thumb up to where the already purpling bruise was and gently felt the skin for any forming lumps. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.” 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her from behind and she relaxed back in his hold. He placed a kiss on her bruise, brushing his lips against Naruto’s fingers as well. 

“You guys worry too much, I’m fine.” 

“We can’t help it, you’re our girl. No matter how tough we know you are, we’ll still protect you.” Sasuke’s voice was husky and low against her ear, it made her shudder as well as blush at his words. 

Naruto saw this and a plan formulated in his head. 

“Wanna order lunch and have some fun here instead of going out?” 

“I like that plan,” Sasuke said as he ran his hand along Sakura’s skin under the blanket. 

She knew that even if she didn’t want to they already had their minds set on it, and given past experiences they would have her turn to putty in their hands in a matter of minutes. She was in for a fun afternoon and would probably need a nap by the end of it.


	37. Livestream

“Ahh damn it!” Naruto yelled at his computer screen. He had been playing the game for an hour now and was now stuck on one level. 

“No no don’t you dare! Crap!” 

He threw his head back against his chair in distress. 

“Why can’t I beat you!”

“Why can’t I quit you!” Sakura yelled from down the hallway though the open door making him laugh. 

He retried the level and died almost instantaneous. 

“Fuck! I just can’t find the fucking checkpoint! Where the hell is it?”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry,” came Sasuke’s voice from his doorway and immediately after Sakura laughed. 

“He’s doing a livestream you idiot!” There was a bang and they knew she fell off their bed laughing. 

“Shit,” Sasuke said under his breath. 

“Wanna sit on my lap while I play baby?” Naruto was smirking so much. 

“You need a sign on the door when you livestream.” 

“Does that mean you’ll come sit on my lap when I’m not livestreaming?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke walked out the room with a blush evident on his face.


	38. Small Things

It’s the small things they do for each other and by themselves that mean the most to a lot of people in relationships. The little things they find endearing that become a part of their routine and when they stop is how they know something is wrong. 

Like how Naruto works from home so he takes care of most of house work even though no one asked him to. 

How Sasuke hums while washing dishes after dinner. 

That Sakura sings and dances in one of their shirts while she cooks blueberry pancakes on her day off. 

Naruto’s habit of working on the couch when their home even though they distract him. 

When Sakura and Sasuke wake up for work around the same time he’ll make her a coffee while he makes his own. 

Sakura insisting on doing laundry because she doesn’t trust them to be careful with her underwear. 

Naruto travelling for meetings and coming back with small souvenirs. 

Sasuke wearing his uniform a little longer than necessary because he knows his partners think he’s hot in it. 

When one of them gets hurt Sakura would patch them up and always place a gentle kiss against their cheek when done, even if it’s just a tiny cut. 

One of them would bring Naruto snacks when he was working long hours in his office. 

Naruto and Sakura waving at every police car they drive by and hear from Sasuke that night if it had him or one of his friends in it. 

When Sakura is on her period they won’t plan it but still end up taking turns to bring her a heat pack or tea. 

If one of them was away for work they would call and text as often as they could. Their intimacy continued but they had a tendency of moaning their missing lover’s name, then they would treat said lover extra special when they returned. 

However the one thing they always do for each other was running their fingers through each other’s hair. While they watch a movie or are about to fall asleep, when one of them is upset or even when they’re just near each other. None of them had ever said out loud that they liked it but they could tell by how the other would relax and sigh as their hair was played with. It was a little thing but they found it the most comforting.


	39. Panic

Lee was an idiot, it was official. He had been trying to copy Kiba do a trick on his bike and he had broken his arm. 

Naruto had laughed when he first got the call from Sakura, he had joked how typical of Lee it was with Sasuke in the car on the drive to the hospital to check on their friend. Then he was walking down the hallway to Lee’s room and suddenly there was an anxious feeling in his chest. 

He hadn’t been back to the hospital since they were here when Sakura was sick, and the time before that he had been here when Sasuke was shot. All he could think about was the image of his lovers looking small in their hospital beds and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t bare to see anyone else he cared about in a hospital bed. 

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, struggling to catch his breath. He moved to the side and his back hit the wall as he tried to focus on anything else. 

“Babe?” 

Sasuke turned around when he realised Naruto wasn’t walking behind him anymore, when he noticed Naruto’s expression he knew exactly what was happening. 

They had dealt with Naruto having panic attacks before. Back when he was a teenager he had a panic attack every time Jiraiya missed a call because of time zones, he was always so worried he would lose another parent and the first couple of times he tried to drive he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about his birth parents. 

“Hey babe, look at me. Focus on me,” he had put one of his hands gently on Naruto’s shoulder while he pushed some hair from Naruto’s eyes. 

After a few moments of talking him through how to breath again Naruto finally calmed down. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Sasuke’s voice was gentle and quiet. 

“It’s stupid,” his voice was rough. 

“I doubt I’ll think it is.”

“It’s just, I don’t want to see someone else in hospital. Like you and Sakura. I’m just scared, I don’t like being here.”

“That’s hardly stupid. Do you want to go?” 

Naruto took a deep breath and thought it over for a second. 

“No. I wanna see our friend.” 

“Ok.” 

Sasuke interlaced their fingers and they went to the room Lee was in. When they entered the room most of their friends were already there, including Sakura looking over Lee’s chart and telling him when he would need to come in again for check ups. She looked over at her boys when the others greeted them and immediately she could tell something happened but knew better then to talk about it here. 

 

They spent an hour hanging out with their friends, Sakura had to go back to work pretty quickly but promised to see them at home soon. They returned home and she was only a few minutes behind them, she immediately went to Naruto. 

“What caused your panic attack?”

Oh course she knew. 

“I couldn’t be back there without thinking of you two in hospital beds.” 

“Oh sweetie,” she enfolded him in her arms, “we’re ok you know.”

“I know I just don’t want to see other people I care about like that.”

“Aww you care about Lee, I’ll be sure to tell him that next time I see him.” 

“Please don’t,” he laughed against her.


	40. Late Night

Sasuke hated working late. He always sent a text when he knew he wouldn’t be home for dinner and he would send another if he wouldn’t be home when they went to sleep. 

He came home and all the lights were off, he walked in as quietly as he could to wake up his lovers. He pulled off his clothes before entering their bedroom leaving on only his boxers, he could shower in the morning, for now he was tired. 

He opened the door and immediately noticed the two lumps under the blanket. Naruto was spooning Sakura and they looked so peaceful, he couldn’t help but look at them for a moment and smile. 

He climbed under the covers by Sakura and snuggled comfortably against her. 

“Your feet are cold Sasuke,” she said quietly. 

“Sorry, guess you’ll just have to warm them up,” he smirked and ran his feet up and down legs causing her to squeal and squirm in Naruto’s arms. 

“You’re a bastard,” Naruto murmured. 

His eyes opened and met Sasuke’s, they smiled at each other and together their fingers descended on Sakura’s body to the places they knew were the most sensitive to being tickled. In a matter of seconds she was laughing so hard she struggled to catch her breath. 

“St-stop p-please!” She gasped

After they had their fun they finally stopped their torture, now their fingers just caressed her soft skin while she caught her breath. 

“I really dislike you two right now.”

“But your laugh is pretty babe, how can we not,” Naruto murmured into her hair. 

“But now we’re all awake.”

“Maybe we want to hear some of the other noises you make,” Sasuke said as he kissed her neck and placed his hand on her breast.


	41. First Time They Saw The Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked in a comment if two of them would be intimate without the other around and yes they would, sorry if I hadn’t made that clear until now. 
> 
> I will make that clear in future chapters but I’ve also gone back and done some small changes to chapters 10 (a trip away) and chapter 38 (small things) to help make that clearer. 
> 
> Please feel free to ask anything or point out my stupidity because I’m a scatter brain.

Seeing your friends naked can be awkward but when you’re harbouring a huge crush on them it can be even worse. 

 

The first time Naruto saw Sasuke naked they had been living in their apartment for only a few weeks. The lock on the bathroom door was faulty but even so Naruto didn’t expect to open the door to Sasuke getting in the shower. 

Ever since they returned to their home town Naruto had been developing feelings for his friend and now seeing his body did nothing but make him want him more. 

Sasuke didn’t even notice Naruto had there until he slammed the door on his way out causing a light blush formed on his cheeks, Naruto didn’t know that though. 

 

The first time Sasuke saw Naruto naked they were nearly seventeen and still living in their apartment. 

Naruto’s alarm had failed him and he was going to be late to school so Sasuke had to go wake him up. The thing he didn’t know though was that Naruto decided to sleep naked that night and had thrown his blanket off, so Sasuke was greeted by Naruto lying naked in his bed and immediately his cheeks were red. 

He closed his eyes and threw a pillow at him then turned to leave using all his willpower to not look back for one more look. 

 

The first time Sakura saw Sasuke naked was the night she lost her virginity to them. 

She blushed furiously as she admired their bodies, lean and muscular from their weekend trips to the gym together. 

She had seen naked people in her medical textbooks but seeing the real thing and of the men she loved set her heart on fire and her boys were not afraid to take advantage of that. 

 

The first time she saw Naruto naked was because he’s an idiot. 

They had been in university for only four weeks and Naruto had spent a whole week complaining about a weird rash on his ass, that they later learned was from his laundry powder. However instead of going to a doctor he begged Sakura to help him because she was in medical school and in his head that meant she was qualified to help. 

She had refused for days until he apparently couldn’t handle it anymore and pulled down his pants in front of her. She squealed and covered her eyes then gave him the number of doctor but later that night she couldn’t stop thinking about the part of his body he had revealed to her. 

 

The first time they both saw her naked was partly her fault. 

She had recently gotten her drivers license which meant she could now spend more time at their apartment and because she didn’t like driving at night she would end up sleeping on their couch most nights, normally stealing one of their shirts and maybe a pair of their boxers as well because she said they were more comfortable than pjs. 

One night she was changing in the bathroom but didn’t notice the door had swung open because of that damn faulty lock, giving the boys a good look at her naked body. When she turned around and noticed the door the boys had quickly turned their heads back to the tv in hopes of not getting caught, even though she hadn’t caught them looking at her she still blushed furiously at the thought of it.


	42. Lingerie

Sakura hated Ino for talking her into this. She feel stupid, uncomfortable and wanted to curl up away from a mirror. 

She stood in front of their bathroom mirror wearing a red two piece lingerie set Ino had convinced her to buy. She scowled at herself for listening to her friend but she had been so convincing, talking for hours about how wearing lingerie made her boyfriend, Sai, go wild. 

It wasn’t like sex with her boys was boring in any way, they had been dating for three years and she still couldn’t get enough of them, but she wanted to try doing something for them and now she regretted ever even thinking about it. 

She looked in the mirror and couldn’t stop the self deprecating thoughts that entered her mind. There were straps wrapped around her torso and chest, crisscrossing where the bra didn’t cover her body, and she couldn’t stop seeing lumps where there were none. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, she kept telling herself that, but it didn’t stop her feeling horrible and it made her chest tighten. 

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Babe you’ve been in there a while, I gotta pee,” Naruto said through the door. 

“I’ll be right out.”

She quickly threw on her pants and shirt thinking she would just take off the lingerie before bed if she still hated it. 

“You good?” Naruto asked when she opened the bathroom door. 

“Yea just a stomach ache.” 

“Ok then,” then he entered the bathroom. 

 

The day went on and the longer she wore the lingerie the more comfortable she felt in it to her surprise, she didn’t have the courage to look at herself in the mirror but slowly the cruel thoughts in her head ebbed away. By the time they were getting ready to for bed she had talked herself into giving it a try. 

Sasuke was sitting on their bed and Naruto was pulling off his shirt when she finally built up the courage to take her clothes off. She closed her eyes and pulled off the shorts and shirt. 

Within seconds she heard her boys growl lowly at her. She opened her eyes and saw them starring at her with lust in their eyes. 

“You look so fucking sexy,” Sasuke growled. 

Before she could say anything Naruto walked over to her and planted his lips against hers roughly, she responded just as passionately as his hands roamed over her body. He brought his hands under her thighs and lifted her up against the wall behind her. He used the wall to adjust her against his body, also taking the time to grind against her, before he carried her over to the bed where Sasuke still resided. 

The second she hit the sheets Sasuke’s hands joined Naruto’s on her body, running over where the lingerie sat against her skin. Then he roughly started kissing her neck as Naruto’s tongue dominated her mouth. 

She relaxed against them, all the fear and worry she felt earlier had evaporated from her body, replaced by the love they showered her with. They must have felt the stress leave her body because they both pulled their lips away but still kept their hands on her. 

“You were really nervous weren’t you?” Naruto asked gently. 

“I nearly had a panic attack just putting it on,” she said as she ran her fingers over his face while her other hand ran over Sasuke’s hand on her hip. 

“Babe..” 

“It’s ok, I feel good.” 

“You sure?” Sasuke asked against her neck. 

Instead of answering she twisted around in their arms, straddled Sasuke’s waist and ground herself against the bulge in his boxers causing him to moan loudly as she kissed him. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Naruto said as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, he went to pull off her underwear but she pulled away from Sasuke to speak. 

“They’re crotchless,” she said causing them both to moan. 

She may have contemplated killing Ino for talking her into this but maybe she was coming around to the idea of lingerie.


	43. Denial, Thy Name Is Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is sick and in denial.

Sakura could hear Naruto coughing from the other end of the house. She had gone over to his office twice now to offer medicine and each time he had addimitly denied he was even sick. 

By the third coughing fit she finally had to put her foot down, she walked into his office and without saying a word put her hand to his forehead, immediately able to tell he had a temperature. 

“You need rest.”

“I need to finish editing this or I’ll have nothing to upload tomorrow.”

“Your viewers will understand that you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick.” 

“Then I’m the queen of the Universe.”

“The universe would be honoured to have you as it’s queen.”

“That’s not the point you fool.”

Before he could say another word she pulled him up from his chair and dragged him to their bedroom. He tried to protest but found he lacked the strength. She gently pushed him onto the mattress and went to the bathroom to gather the required medicine. 

When she returned Naruto had buried his face in the pillow coughing. She sat next to him and gently rubbed his back until he was done then gave him the medicine. 

“I’m not sick.”

He still took the medicine though. It seemed the pill scratched his throat on the way down and caused another coughing fit. She gently rubbed his back and whispered softly, then when he could breath again she ran her fingers through his hair as he rested against the pillow. She stayed with him until he fell asleep and then some to make sure his sleep was peaceful. 

Once satisfied she went back down stairs and started to make dinner, a little while later Sasuke returned home. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said as he came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck as a greeting. “I thought Naruto was cooking tonight?” 

“He’s sick.”

“Really?”

“Not if you ask him but yes. He’s asleep right now.” 

“Hm. You need help with dinner?”

“No, if you wanna go sit with him you should, he’s coughing a lot and if he wakes himself up he’ll go back to work.”

Sasuke walked upstairs and as quietly as he could and changed then sat on the bed with a still peaceful Naruto. He didn’t want to disturb him so he was content to watch over him as he scrolled through social media. 

About half an hour later Naruto coughed in his sleep and woke himself up, he buried his face into the pillow and was startled when he felt Sasuke run his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re home,” his voice was groggy, “how long was I asleep?”

“Not long enough,” he said seeing how glassy Naruto’s eyes were and felt the heat radiating from his skin. 

“No I need to work,” he started to try and get up but Sasuke pushed him back down. 

“Please rest babe.” 

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and knew he couldn’t say no to him. He settled back into the pillow and immediately felt tired again, before his eyes shut he opened his arms and felt Sasuke settle against his chest, he felt hot but the comfort of his lover made him feel better. 

Sasuke didn’t sleep, instead he sent a text to Sakura asking her to bring up a face cloth for Naruto. When she came into the room she smiled at her boys but when her hand gently touched the blonde’s forehead she immediately felt concerned at how hot he had become since she last saw him. 

She looked at Sasuke and sat down next to him, moving some hair from his eyes. 

“Dinner’s nearly done,” she whispered. 

“I’ll have some when he wakes up.” 

“Ok But if you get sick too it’s your fault.”

“I don’t care,” he said as he buried his face into Naruto’s chest. 

Sakura sighed knowing if he got sick too it wouldn’t be fun for her but didn’t argue because she knew Sasuke wanted to be here for Naruto. The few times Naruto had nightmares were when he had a fever and judging by his temperature confirmed her fears. 

She quickly walked back to the kitchen and put the soup she had made on a very low heat so it would still be hot when her boys were ready to eat. Then she went back to their bedroom and was greeted by Sasuke steadily falling asleep. 

She gently sat down on the edge of the bed and took Naruto’s hand in hers, still very concerned about how hot his skin was. 

“I think the medicine is kicking in,” Sasuke said quietly. 

“You sure?”

“Yea, it’s subtle but I can tell.”

“Hmm,” Naruto groaned in his sleep and pulled Sasuke closer, his hand gripped Sakura’s tighter for a moment then his eyes opened slightly. 

“Hey handsome how ya feeling?” Sakura asked as she moved some hair from his sweaty forehead. 

“Not too bad,” he responded as he buried his face in Sasuke’s soft hair. “I feel cold.”

“Oh boy you definitely have a fever,” she said as she went to the bathroom to wet the face cloth again. 

She came back and placed the cloth on his head then caressed his face in her palm, as she did this his hand came up to run his fingers through her hair. 

“You’re pretty,” he mumbled. 

“You’re sick.”

“Sasuke’s pretty too,” he said causing Sasuke to chuckle. 

“Yes he is.”

“Can I sleep in the middle tonight?”

“You can have anything you want baby.”

“I want you two forever.”

“You will,” she stroked his cheek. 

“You promise?” 

“Definitely,” Sasuke nuzzled his neck. 

They stayed like that for a while before Sakura made them both have some food so Naruto could have some more medicine. Then they lay in bed together with Naruto in the middle as promised.


	44. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a nightmare.

Red. That was the colour of Sasuke’s nightmares. The colour of his parents blood. The colour of death. When he woke up from his nightmares red was all he could see. 

He rarely had nightmares anymore, when he was young it was every other night but now it only happened at a certain time of the year, the anniversary of his parents deaths. 

The anniversary was only a week away and he could tell as he fell asleep that tonight was the beginning. However where his nightmares were normally filled with memories tonight his nightmares were more horrifying. 

He dreamed of his partners laying in puddles of their own blood. He dreamed of their eyes, usually full of life and love now blank and glazed over. He dreamed their hands reached for him in their final moments, wanting him to save them but he failed. 

He woke up gasping for air and covered in sweat that for a moment he thought it was blood, his hand gripped tight on whatever it was holding. Sakura was sitting up and starring down at him, talking but his heart was pounding so hard he couldn’t hear her. He looked to the side and Naruto was talking too but he still couldn’t focus, all he could think was that they were alive and his dream was nothing but a lie. 

He pulled Sakura roughly into his arms and then grabbed blindly for Naruto, when he felt Naruto’s arm he pulled him in too. After a moment of reminding himself how to breath he finally let go and could hear them at least. 

“Baby are you ok?” Naruto asked as he pulled hair from his damp forehead. 

“You guys were dead,” his voice was cracking as he spoke. 

“Oh baby, it’s all ok.” 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Sakura whispered to him as she stroked his cheek. 

He interlaced each of their fingers in his hands and held them tight for a few moments just feeling their heartbeats until he finally felt relaxed. He took a deep breath then noticed that Sakura was holding her wrist to her chest. He moved his hand from the hand he was holding to her other one but she flinch when he touched wrist. 

“Babe?” Naruto asked her. 

“It’s ok just sore,” she smiled at them. 

Sasuke’s mind was taken back to when he woke up, how tightly he was holding on to something, thinking it was the sheets but now realised it was her wrist. He sat up and gently pulled her into his lap murmuring apologises while kissing all over her face. He also gently held her wrist and placed soft kisses where his fingers left bright red marks on her skin. 

“It’s ok I swear,” she whispered in his neck. 

They had left marks on her before from their nights of rough sex, bruised hips and wrists bright red from being held above her head. Every time afterwards they would kiss the marks and apologise even though she said she enjoyed it. 

Naruto ran his hand up and down Sasuke’s back until he lay Sakura down between them. 

“I’m meant to be comforting you,” she giggled as Naruto pulled her wrist to his lips as well. 

“Just let me hold you,” Sasuke whispered into her hair, “just be here.”

“Always.” Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.


	45. Our Little Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this because I’ve always thought Sakura is insanely strong but in this fic I wrote her as someone mentally strong, because that’s what I see as real strength, but I occurred to me that a lot of people see strength and a physical trait so I wrote this. 
> 
> Also I’ve made changes to chapter 33 (cute when sleepy)

Sakura loved hanging out with her friends. It was Tenten’s birthday and Hinata, Ino and herself were at a club to celebrate. 

Tenten was a nickname, her real name was Jenifer but as a kid she was so competitive that whenever she got a 10/10 score on anything she would brag about it as long as she could. So everyone started calling her ten outta ten as a joke but she took it in her stride. Over the years it was shortened to Tenten and had stuck all this time. 

They had all dressed up and left their boyfriends at home, they were mildly tipsy and happily dancing with each other on the neon coloured dance floor. 

Then Sakura noticed some of the men in the club starring at them, she held her alcohol better than Tenten and Ino so she decided to keep an eye on them but didn’t want it to ruin their night. 

Thankfully nothing happened in the club but when they were walking out to the bus station around the corner some of the men in the club followed them. Sakura put herself at the back, between her friends and the four strangers following them. Her friends were too tipsy to notice but the men behind them were speeding up the further they walked. 

Eventually they rounded a corner and the men decided to make their move. Sakura was now insanely glad she had decided to wear flats to the club. She spun around and punch one of the men in the face as he reached for her, instantly she heard a crack and knew she had broken his nose. Then she kicked another in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground. 

She told her friends to ran then in a few swift kicks and punches she took down the big men, none of them even landed a hit. She smiled at herself, glad for the years of self defence classes and time punching stuff at the gym. 

Hinata had called the police and she heard the sirens down the road as her friends walked back to her, all sobered from the events that had transpired. Ino immediately started looking her over for injuries, glad that the only injury she could find were some split knuckles. 

“You ok Sakura?” Tenten asked. 

“Yes don’t worry, you guys all good?” They all nodded. “Good.”

Three police cars pulled up, she knew Sasuke had the day off but she was surprised when Suigetsu got out and walked over to her while the other officers dealt with the men laying on the ground. 

“You guys ok? What happened?”

“We’re fine, just some assholes trying to attack us, I took them down.”

“Well shit, good job pinky. We’ll need you to come to the station for a statement, you guys cool with that?” 

They all nodded then Suigetsu turned to Sakura. 

“You want me to call Sasuke?”

“No thanks, I’ll text him in a minute.”

“Ok,” he briefly placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

Despite how much Suigetsu loved annoying Sasuke, and everyone else around him, he was a genuinely nice guy that’s why he was a cop in the first place. After a second he went to help put the men in the back of the holding vehicle. 

Once the men were in handcuffs the other girls texted their boyfriends to pick them up at the station but Sakura didn’t want to worry her boys to she just told she was going to be a little late. It wasn’t a lie, she was going to be late she just didn’t want to tell then why right now. 

After giving statements Sakura said good bye to her friends as Neji, Kiba and Sai came and got their girls. Sai offered to drop her off at home, which she gratefully accepted. 

 

When she walked in their house she found her boys sitting on their bed watching a movie on Sasuke’s laptop. 

“Hey there sexy things.”

“Yep you’re drunk,” Sasuke joked. 

“No I’m barely tipsy.” 

“Who drove you?”

“Sai dropped me off,” she said as she pulled off her shoes and dress then flopped down next to them, she was so tired she fell asleep almost immediately curled up against Naruto. 

The next morning she woke up after they did, none of them had work to do so they happily laid there together enjoying each other’s presence. 

“How was the club?” Naruto asked. 

“Pretty good, my feet hurt from dancing.” 

“I’ll give them a massage later if you want.”

“That’d be great,” she sighed and rubbed her hand over his bare chest, because she did this though Sasuke saw the splits in her knuckles. He immediately grabbed her hand pulled it into the light for Naruto to see as well. 

“What the hell happened?” Sasuke growled. 

“Some guys followed us out of the club and I had to punch them. It’s no big deal.” 

Neither said anything, silently mulling over their anger that someone had tried to hurt her. Naruto ran his hand through her hair as Sasuke gently checked over her knuckles. 

“Did they hurt you?”

“No, I took down all four by myself,” she proudly answered Sasuke’s question. 

“Four!” They both yelled, causing Sakura to flinch. 

“I’m hungover guys.”

They both murmured apologies. 

“Are charges going to be made?” The police officer in Sasuke asked. 

“I dunno, Suigetsu said he would take care of it.”

“He knew! I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“Please don’t, I asked him not to call you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Naruto asked. 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” she said causing them both to sigh because of course she would do that. 

Sasuke got out of bed and came around the other side, to lay next to Sakura. She turned around in Naruto’s arms to embrace him as pulled her into his arms under the covers, then gently placing his lips to her forehead. 

“Our little badass,” Naruto said into her hair.


	46. Glad To Have A Brother

Sasuke was nervous, he was actually nervous, his brother was coming over for dinner. His lovers were excited but he was worried. His lovers used to be mad at Itachi but after Sasuke retold everything that happened at the lunch they slowly came around to liking the man that just wanted to protect his little brother. 

After the lunch with his brother they hadn’t talked much. Occasionally they would text but it was just small talk and then he had the bright idea to invite him over for dinner and now he regretted it no matter how much Naruto and Sakura told him it would be ok. 

He was nervous Itachi was lying about everything just to mess with him, or that he was going to hurt his lovers in some way. He was nervous it would be extremely awkward or uncomfortable. Essentially he was overthinking everything. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell. 

“I got it,” Sakura yelled. 

Sasuke was about to tell her not to but instead he took a deep breath and went to help Naruto set the table. 

 

Sakura opened the door and was surprised by the handsome man that stood before her, Sasuke didn’t have any pictures of his brother but he could tell instantly they were brothers. 

“Hi Itachi, I’m Sakura.”

“Hello Sakura, it’s very nice to meet you,” he held out his hand making her smile as she shook it. 

“Come in, I gotta warn you to watch your step, sometimes Kurama, our dog, likes to nip at new feet.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he removed his coat and placed it on the coat rack near the door. “This is a lovely house.”

“Thanks we’ve only been here a few months but it already feels like home.”

“I’m glad Sasuke has a place he can call home.” 

“Me too, can I offer you a drink?”

“Just water please.” 

“Ok, dinner will be ready soon.” 

She walked back to the kitchen where her boys were finishing up the food. 

“Your brother is really nice.” 

“Hn.” 

“And he’s very handsome, I now see how good looks run in the family,” she smirked at him causing him to glare at her while she giggled at him. 

 

Dinner was put on the table fairly quickly and they all sat down after Naruto introduced himself to Itachi. 

“So what do you two do for a living?” Itachi asked in between bites. 

“I’m a doctor.” 

“I’m a YouTuber.”

“A YouTuber?” Itachi seemed genuinely confused. 

“You don’t go on the internet much do you?” Naruto responded. 

“No.”

“Basically it social media entertainment.” 

“Sounds interesting.”

“It is.” 

They talked about a lot of things through dinner; their jobs, their relationship, Itachi’s job, Kurama’s cute face begging for food. Once the food was gone they just sat there chatting, Itachi and Sakura both had a passion for helping people and spent a long time talking while the other two boys just sat by smiling at how passionate their girlfriend was. Something Itachi noticed causing him to smile, his brother looked at these two with so much love it brought him too much joy for words. 

Eventually Itachi got ready to leave, Naruto offered their spare bedroom to him for the night because of how far he had to drive but he politely declined telling them he had work in the morning. 

“Thank you very much for having me, it was a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for looking after my little brother.” 

“It’s our pleasure,” Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s side causing the raven haired man to blush. 

Itachi smiled at them. 

“You’ve found good people Sasuke, I’m so happy for you.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. 

Itachi turned to leave and Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the side, he clearly could tell Sasuke wanted to do something. 

“Um Itachi wait,” Sasuke stepped forward, “um thanks for coming.” 

His lovers smiled at how cutely awkward he was. 

“Of course Sasuke,” Itachi smiled. 

He turned to leave again but Sasuke stepped forward and gave his brother a quick hug before closing the door behind him and turning back to his partners. 

“You’re adorable,” Sakura giggled. 

“He was nice, it wasn’t as bad as you thought hey baby?” Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke and Sakura down with him on the couch. 

“I guess not,” he snuggled into Naruto’s side. “It’s weird but I’m glad I have a brother again.”


	47. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off my favourite fan art for narusakasusa by @omcdifk_st (they have a Twitter of the same name so feel free to go follow them) it’s a happy birthday Naruto fan art and it’s literally my wallpaper on my phone. Anyway please enjoy. 
> 
> Also if you wanna find it, can go to google images, it’s literally just them laughing with Sasuke and Sakura covered in pink ribbons.

Naruto was very confused, his lovers had been whispering in secret for days now. He would walk in the living room and they would go silent, or he would hear them from another room but not understand what they were saying. 

They never kept secrets from each other so he was a bit worried. He tried to ignore it and not let it get to him but he was starting to get annoyed. 

He woke up the next morning to his lovers getting out of bed for work. He smiled watching them get changed in the light of the sunrise. Sakura put on her shirt then climbed on top of him and gave him a gentle kiss. 

“Happy birthday handsome.”

Then she got up and went to the kitchen for coffee as Sasuke bent down and gave him a kiss as well murmuring his birthday wishes. 

He spent his day working in his office and smiling at the birthday messages his fans sent him. At some point in the day Sasuke sent him a message saying he was going to bring home dinner so he kept working until he heard the front door open. 

They had returned a lot later than he expected, he had been resisting the urge to snack while waiting for them so he ate ravinously once food was before him. After dinner Sakura told him to sit on their bed while they sorted out his present. 

He sat there smiling for a few minutes but after five minutes he had flopped back and checked his phone until he finally heard the bedroom door open signalling his lovers return. He quickly retweeted the fan art he was looking at before sitting back up and took in what his lovers looked like. 

Before him stood Sakura and Sasuke wrapped in pink ribbons over their clothes. He was stunned for a moment then burst out laughing at Sasuke’s awkward expression. 

“That’s it I’m taking this off,” Sasuke said as he tried to walk back out the room but Sakura grabbed his arm to keep him in place. 

“No,” Naruto gasped trying to control his laughter, “it’s cute baby.” 

He reached out of them to join him on the bed. 

“So can I open my present or do I just appreciate the idea?”

“You can do whatever you want babe, it’s your birthday,” Sakura smiled. 

“In that case I have a few ideas,” he smirked as he grabbed both their asses.


	48. Beach Date

Sasuke actually enjoyed going to the beach, it had been a while since they had gone to the beach together so he was genuinely excited. 

Going to the beach was the one memory from his childhood that made him smile, he could barely remember anything about it just the waves around his tiny legs and his mom holding his waist so he didn’t float away. 

The three of them pulled up by the sand and they all jumped out, the beach wasn’t too crowded because it was a weekday. 

They walked through the spotty crowd of people until they found a spot without too many people around and set up their towels and the esky of drinks. Sasuke and Naruto whipped off their shirts while Sakura pulled off her shirt and board shorts revealing a white bikini underneath that made her boys drool. 

They sat around putting on sunscreen, Naruto was recognised by some fans that asked for some pictures, they expected they would ask for a photo with just Naruto but they were surprised when they asked for a picture with all of them. 

When that was done they finally entered the open ocean. Naruto immediately dove in head first while Sakura and Sasuke took their time wadding in. Naruto got annoyed by how slow they went so he ran up and threw Sakura over his shoulder then ran back to the waves where he threw her in. Sasuke smirked and followed them. 

They just swam around for a while enjoying the water and each other’s company. Occasionally they would splash each other or throw themselves against oncoming waves but mostly they just floated around. 

Sakura was the first to go back to shore, when her boys followed about ten minutes later they saw their girlfriend with her eyes closed laying face down on the towel trying to tan her back. 

Naruto got an idea, he quietly came up and pulled an ice cube from the esky then placed it directly in the middle of her back. Sakura screamed and bolted upright causing the ice cube to slide into her bottoms making her squeal more. Her boys laughed as she flailed around to try and get the ice cube out. 

“I hate you,” she cried when she finally calmed down, slapping him on the arm. 

“Oh babe I’ll make it up to you I promise,” Naruto smirked as he pulled her against his side and kissed her temple. 

“You better.” 

“Sounds like fun,” Sasuke chuckled as he placed his chin on her shoulder. 

However not too far away they heard some guys wolf whistle at them, immediately their mood was broken. 

After an hour of hanging around and burying Naruto’s feet in the sand they decided to pack up and leave under the heat of the midday sun. Sakura put on Sasuke’s shirt but didn’t bother with pants because the shirt was long enough to cover her. 

While walking back to the car the guys that wolf whistled at them early came up behind them and one grabbed Sakura’s ass under the shirt she wore. Immediately she swung around and backhanded him in the face. 

Naruto and Sasuke pulled her behind them and put their bodies between her and them, growling at the men. 

“Ohh come on what’s the problem, can’t share your slut?” One of the said. 

“She’s not a slut,” Naruto growled. 

“Oh please,” one of the other men said, “she couldn’t be more of a slut if she tried.” 

“I’m not wearing anything different to any other girls on the beach,” Sakura defended herself. 

“Maybe but no other girls are letting two men climb all over her.”

“They’re my boyfriends.”

“Whatever you call it doesn’t change what it is.”

“You’re disgusting.” 

“Whatever bitch.” 

The man walked away and his friends followed him. Sakura finally let out a breath as Naruto pulled her into his arms and made them start walking to the car again. 

“Don’t listen to them.”

“I don’t, it just sucks,” she sighed as Sasuke’s hand found her’s. 

 

This wasn’t the time first time something like this had happened. After they first came out to their friends as a couple one of Naruto’s uni friends, Sora, didn’t like it. He had constantly slut shamed Sakura until Naruto finally had to cut him out of their lives, it sucked but it was necessary. 

 

They climbed in the car and drove to get lunch at small beach side restaurant they liked. While they ate her boys sat closely to her, Sasuke’s hand never left her leg. 

“You sure what they said didn’t get to you?” Sasuke asked. 

“Of course it got to me, but I guess we’ve been together so long it doesn’t make me see myself any differently.”

“You’re incredible you know that,” Naruto smiled at her. 

“I know,” she smirked.


	49. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you are addicted to Supernatural like me (・ω・)ノ

It had been a while since Naruto had done a Q&A on his channel so he went to twitter and turned on his camera. 

After doing his intro he answered the questions as he saw them on his phone. 

“How are you? Someone asks. I’m pretty great right now, how are you? Tell me about your day in the comments.”

“What games are you most looking forward to in the future? Honestly I’m still waiting for the DLC for Outlast 2 and I’m really excited for the next resident evil even though it scares the shit out of me.” 

“Was that a hickey on your neck in your last video? Probably, I will never hide hickeys. Funny story though, Sakura hates hickeys in places visual with a shirt on cause she once went to a meeting at the hospital and had to spend like ten minutes covering hickeys with makeup.” 

“Will you guys ever get married if it was legal? I would love to. We’ve talked plenty about our futures and we’ve always said our futures would be together so I’m really excited for when the day comes that I can put rings on their fingers. I know it’ll happen eventually.”

“Would you ever dye your hair like Sakura’s. Temporary sure I don’t think I could go through the constant maintenance that Sakura does.”

“Who’s the cute one, the smart one and the funny one? Kurama,” he didn’t miss a beat and answered with a straight face before looking for another question. 

“Do you guys ever argue? Wow you guys have a lot of questions about our relationship. We never really argue. We disagree on things all the time but I wouldn’t call that arguing. Unless it’s about a show we really like and the fan theories around them, particularly Supernatural. We watch that all the time, Sasuke would bang Dean and Sakura loves Cas and I would do all there of them.” 

“What’s one thing you wish you could do? Any kind of ninja moves, I would love to do stuff like that but last time I tried I nearly broke my arm.” 

“Ok last one. What’s one thing you regret? Wow asking the heavy hitters, honestly I can’t bring myself to regret anything because I’m happy with where my life is now and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. So to regret what brought me here would be regretting where I am now. Righteo see you guys in the next video, bye!” 

Naruto flipped off his camera and turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway smiling at him. 

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything either.” 

After a moment of them smiling stupidly at each other Sasuke walked over and straddled Naruto’s lap. 

“You sure that’s off,” he motioned to the camera.

Naruto nodded as his hands gripped Sasuke’s ass and pressed their lips together roughly.


	50. Stand Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an actual conversation I had with my dad about him telling me to workout, even though I do everyday. Anyway just wanna let y’all know that I do have an end for this fic ready. I’m editing it now but I still have chapters planned in the middle but not too many so as Thanos would say “the end is near.”

Sakura walked into Naruto and Sasuke’s apartment with a bag of groceries on her arm, she knew they hadn’t eaten yet because all university students seemed to be creatures of habit. 

She had used the key they gave her to get in, they gave it to her when they were teenagers but now that they had been dating for a year it made her feel closer to them. 

She went to the room that used to be Sasuke’s but had become the room they all slept in, Naruto had abandoned his room completely in favour of sleeping with Sasuke every night. 

She opened the bedroom door and was greeted to Naruto kneeling between Sasuke’s leg, their beautiful voices moaned loudly. 

“When you two finish I brought food with me,” she said surprising them. 

Sasuke smirked at her while Naruto gave her a thumbs up as she left the room to put together the meal. 

She had to admit she was a little jealous they lived together and have time together that she didn’t. She was here as much as she could but with her studies and her parents it was hard to make the time. Her parents didn’t like her staying away for more than a few days at a time, no matter how much she told them she studied with Sasuke and Naruto and reminded them she was an adult they were just strict. 

Plus she was scared to tell them about her relationship because they would probably make her leave them by dangling it over her head that they were paying for her school, they had already done it once when she did bad on one really difficult test. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her middle. 

“You should have joined us beautiful,” Naruto said against her neck. 

“One, blowjob breath isn’t sexy outside of sex so please have a breath mint and two, I’m hungry and someone needs to make you two eat healthy.” 

“Ok,” he went to her bag and pulled out one of the breath mints she always kept in there. 

“Where’s Sasuke?” 

“Recovering,” Naruto smirked. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Sasuke said as he walked out of the bedroom, he kissed Sakura’s check as he walked to the couch. 

They ate peaceful on the couch while watching a movie but soon Sakura’s phone started chiming. 

“Your parents?” Naruto asked. 

“Yea, they found out I have a test tomorrow and want me to study at home, even though I told them I’m as prepared as I can be,” she sighed. 

“I’m sorry babe,” Naruto’s head rested against her shoulder. 

“It’s not too bad, I get why they do it I just wish they didn’t.” 

After another half an hour she finally got up to leave to keep her parents happy. Her boys tried to convince her to stay, they kissed her as long as they could and held her tightly. 

“I can’t wait to move out,” she said as she pulled away from Sasuke. 

“I wish you could stay,” he whispered against her neck. 

“Me too.”

“Then stay,” Naruto said as he nibbled on her ear. 

“You know I can’t,” she moved towards the door but Naruto pulled her against his chest. “Tell your parents your car battery died or you’re too tired, just stay. Please,” he placed small kisses on her shoulder. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. She wanted to stay, it had been a week since she last saw them and after this test she knew she was going to be busy for probably another week. 

When she opened her eyes Sasuke stood before her smiling sadly, she could see it in his eyes that he wanted her to stay too. He leant forward and softly kissed her making her sigh. She pulled away and took a deep breath. She smiled as she got out of Naruto’s arms and pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing her mom’s number. 

It rang for a moment before she picked up. 

“Hey sweetie, are you about to come home?”

“No mom I’m really tired so I’m gonna sleep here, get a good nights rest for my test.” 

“I would prefer it if you come home,” her voice was rough, clearly angry her daughter wasn’t doing as asked. 

“Well I’d rather not crash while driving home cause I’m tired so I’ll sleep here.”

“And what about studying?”

“I already studied all I can.”

“I haven’t seen you study.”

“Just cause you don’t see it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen, and I’m an adult that doesn’t need someone looking of my shoulder to make sure I do my homework.” 

“Sakura-”

“Goodnight mom,” she cut her off and hung up. 

She turned back to her boys and smiled. Sasuke pulled her into his arms and carried her to his, their, bedroom with Naruto trailing behind them.


	51. Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I jumping a shark right now??? I feel like I am but I couldn’t help myself.

“Hey guys and welcome back to my channel,” Naruto waved at the camera. “As you can see we’re not at home, tonight we are in an abandoned haunted school. Someone suggested I do something like this and the rest of you peer pressured me into it.”

“You cave too easily,” Sasuke said next to Sakura behind the camera. 

“That too, and yes Sakura and Sasuke are here with me. Sasuke even brought his taser from work.”

“I don’t believe in ghosts, I believe in people on drugs.” 

“Yea they don’t believe in ghosts, I do.”

“Cause you’re gullible,” Sakura piped up while holding the camera. 

“Ok ok let’s just do this.” 

Naruto turned around and opened the front door to the school and immediately cringed at how squeaky it was. 

They walked for a little bit until Naruto turned back to the camera while walking. 

“So we heard about this place from one of Sakura’s friends at the gym, you wanna tell this story babe?”

“Yea sure.”

So Naruto grabbed the camera from her and pointed it at her and they stopped walking.

“So this place shut down over a decade ago and my friend from the gym, hey Gaara,” she waved. “He used to go here as a kid. So basically one day a little girl in his class went to the bathroom during a lesson but came running back saying there was a dead guy wearing a leather jacket laying in a stall.”

So they went to check it out and nothing was there, the teachers just assumed it was the kid messing around, but apparently a lot of other kids claimed to see this old guy wearing a leather jacket walking around school at all times of the day.”

The teachers never believed it until one day two teachers were working late and as they were leaving they saw an old guy wearing a leather jacket walking around. They followed him thinking it was just some guy trespassing but they followed him into those girls toilets and he disappeared.”

So after that the teachers would claim to see him as well and apparently the school had trouble keeping janitors from more than a few weeks because they would quit. Anyway the school shut down because of a lack of funding and there are stories online of people coming here and seeing him, there are even pictures floating around online.”

But a guy did die here before the school opened.” 

“Yea I found the file down at the station,” Sasuke said. 

“That’s just creepy,” Naruto said as he handed the camera back to Sakura. “So we’re gonna go walk around that bathroom later.” 

They kept walking for a while, mostly Naruto and Sasuke made comments and keep a running commentary going but sometimes they would be silent, listening. 

Naruto kept jumping at every noise they heard including every car that drove by outside, he kept grabbing Sasuke’s sleeve until Sasuke finally relented and let him hold his hand. 

They were nearing the bathroom when Sakura grabbed the back of Sasuke’s hoodie making them stop. 

“Babe?” Naruto asked. 

She put her finger to her lips and looked behind them for a moment before she turned back to them. 

“I think someone’s here,” she whispered. 

“You sure?” Sasuke asked, his hand subconsciously went to the pocket with the taser. 

“I think so, I keep hearing footsteps.”

“Sure it’s not our footsteps?”

“It’s not us, they’re out of time with us and sound like they keep jumping around, like one moment it’s close then it’s far away again.” 

“That’s weird.” 

“Let’s just go to the bathroom then leave,” Naruto said. 

 

They arrived at the bathroom but there was a locked door blocking it off. 

“Shit,” Naruto exclaimed, “well this video just got very boring. Wanna call Gaara and see if there’s anywhere else in the school we could go?”

“Sure,” she handed the camera to him. 

“Will he be awake?” Sasuke asked. 

“It’s only midnight and he’s an insomniac so more than likely,” she pulled out her phone and put it on speaker when he picked up. 

“Hey Saki, what’s up?”

“Hey, we’re at your old school filming a video.”

“No way,” he laughed, “seen anything yet?”

“No and the haunted bathroom is locked so is there anywhere else we can go in hopes of seeing something?” 

“Um probably the cafeteria, kids used to say they saw the old guy watching them through the windows.”

“Did you ever see him?” Naruto asked. 

“No but my sister, Temari, always said she saw him twice, once in the hallway to class and other time with her friend in the cafeteria.” 

“They both saw him there?”

“Yea.”

“Woah.”

“Thanks Gaara, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sakura said. 

“See ya Saki, be careful guys.”

Sakura hung up and put her phone back in her hoodie’s pocket, well it was Naruto’s hoodie but she regularly stole their clothes. 

They arrived at the cafeteria and wondered around for a few minutes. 

“This place is kinda disappointing.”

“I thought you didn’t want to see a ghost,” Sasuke said to Naruto. 

“I don’t but something would have been cool.”

Suddenly Sakura gasped loudly while looking at a window. Both her boys were immediately by her side, Sasuke had his hand in the pocket with the taser. 

“What happened?” Sasuke asked. 

“I think I just saw him,” her voice was quiet and shaky. 

“Seriously?” Naruto asked as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

Sakura nodded as she starred at the window blinking and looked between it and the camera. She was already paler than normal. 

“Can we just leave please, I’m really creeped out.”

“Yea babe let’s go.” 

The walked out pretty quickly, Sakura didn’t let go of them the whole way. As they walked they all noticed that there were footsteps following them again. When they got to the car they jumped in and started driving home, instantly Sakura let out a breath. 

“What happened,” Naruto asked from the backseat. 

“I was just looking around and I saw him standing in the window starring at me then I blinked and he was gone but I swear to everything I know what I saw.” 

“That’s so creepy.”

“And those footsteps followed us out, you noticed that right?” 

“Yea.” 

“That place really creeped me out.”

 

When they got home Naruto immediately went to his computer and viewed the footage from the camera. His lovers crowded around him as he went to when they were in the cafeteria. When Sakura saw the guy they didn’t see him in the footage at first but Naruto slowed it down. He thought he saw something so he went frame by frame and in one frame they saw an old guy wearing a leather jacket. It was blurry but he was there starring directly at the camera. 

Sakura immediately freaked out and pulled Sasuke’s arms around her. 

“There is no way I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” she said as a shiver ran through her. 

“Still think seeing a ghost would be cool?” Sasuke asked Naruto as he ran his hands up and down Sakura’s back. 

“Not at all.” 

None of them slept that night.


	52. Stay

Sasuke was woken up by his alarm much earlier than he liked to. He sighed as he turned it off and began to get out of bed but was pulled back onto the sheets. 

“Stay,” Sakura whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Today was his birthday but he had to be on a plane by 3am because he was needed on a case two towns over and he doubted he’d be back for a few days. 

“I can’t beautiful,” he whispered into her hair. 

“Happy birthday,” she mumbled. 

“Thanks honey,” he whispered and kissed her temple, “but I gotta go.”

“No,” she hugged him tighter.

“Are we tying him to the bed like planned,” Naruto murmured and rolled to face them. 

“Yes.”

Sasuke chuckled and pulled himself from Sakura’s arms. He looked down at his two lovers and smiled at their sleepy expressions. 

“Happy birthday baby,” Naruto said. 

“Thanks handsome.” 

He got up and put on some pants and a shirt then bent over and kissed a very tired Sakura and Naruto. Naruto didn’t plan to let him go easy, as Sasuke moved to stand up again Naruto sat up and wrapped all his limbs around Sasuke, burying his face in the other man’s side. 

“Naruto?”

“Yes?”

Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Naruto.”

“No.”

Sasuke sighed. 

“I have to go.”

“But it’s your birthday,” he whined. 

“I still have to go.”

Naruto huffed as Sasuke removed his limbs from around him. Sasuke took Naruto’s face in his hands and kissed him again. 

“We’ll celebrate when I come home.”

“Ok.”

Sasuke kissed Sakura again then walked out the door. He quickly looked back at the bed as Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms and he couldn’t help but wish he didn’t have to go.


	53. French Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference in the title you’re my friend. 
> 
> So all the French in this chapter was not google translated, my mom speaks a little French and I used a French phrase book for tourists (my mom went to France when she was younger), if I have made mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Edit: a bit of the French has changed because someone pointed out a mistake I had made. I said this already but please never be afraid to tell me when I mess up

“J’aime toux envoyer vous,” Naruto said as he leaned against Sasuke’s side on the couch. 

“What the hell?” 

“It’s French,” Naruto responded casually. 

“Yea I figured that out but why?” 

“French is the language of love.”

Sasuke was thoroughly confused, they had been quietly doing their own thing when Naruto suddenly spoke up. 

“So what did you just say?”

“I love everything about you.”

“I love you too but why can’t you just say that.” 

“Because I can,” he said and went back to scrolling through social media. 

Sasuke sighed and went back to his book. 

 

“Tu as un sexy corps,” Naruto whispered in Sakura’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her as she chopped vegetables. 

“What did you just say?” She put down the knife. 

“That you have a sexy body.”

“In French?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you learning this?”

“The internet.” 

“Oh boy,” she said as she turned around and kissed his cheeks, “I wouldn’t be surprised it you just called me a cat by accident.” 

“The internet isn’t that unreliable.” 

Sakura raised a sceptical eyebrow at him then went back to making dinner. 

 

“J’ aimerais faire vous cric mon noix,” Naruto breathed as he kissed Sasuke. 

“You know it’s not quite as sexy when I have no idea what you’re saying.” 

“I said I’d like to make you scream my name,” he smirked. 

“Can you just say that instead?” 

“But French is sexy.”

“Not when no one knows what you’re saying.”

“You clearly don’t understand the art of it,” Naruto sighed. 

“I think you’ve been watching too much French porn.”

“Oh baby I don’t need porn when I have you,” Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke’s neck. 

“You’re not denying it,” Sasuke smirked. 

“Shut up,” he said and pressed his lips roughly to Sasuke’s. 

 

“Ok I found this at the library,” Sakura held up a French translation book for her boys to see from the couch. 

“Why?” Naruto asked slightly dejected. 

“Because knowing you and the internet you didn’t translate properly, so let’s see what you really said,” she flopped down next to Sasuke and opened the book. “So what have you said to us?”

“I said J’aime toux envoyer vous to Sasuke the other day.”

A few minutes later Sakura had a transition. 

“So you said,” she giggled as she spoke, “I love cough send you.”

Immediately they burst out laughing. 

“Do another,” Sasuke said as he pulled a laughing but embarrassed Naruto into his side. 

“What did you say to me the other day?” She asked Naruto. 

“Tu as un sexy corps.” 

A few moments later she turned back to them. 

“You actually got that spot on, you have a sexy body,” she sounded genuinely surprised. 

“That’s cause I got that one from a movie,” Naruto blushed and hid in Sasuke’s shirt making the other two laugh. 

“Cough, porn, cough,” Sasuke said quietly making Naruto punch his chest.

“Ok what else?” She asked him. 

“J’ aimerais faire vous cric mon noix, before you came home last night,” Naruto murmured into Sasuke’s shirt. 

She spent a few minutes searching before she snorted a laugh. 

“I’d like to make you jack my walnut.” 

They all laughed hard. Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. 

“If you think about it that’s still kinda close.” 

“Can I find a time machine and erase this from the universe,” Naruto’s face was bright red in a blush. 

“Oh come on it’s sweet that you tried,” Sasuke said into Naruto’s hair. 

“Kill me,” Naruto groaned. 

Sakura put the book on the coffee table then leant over Sasuke’s chest and kissed Naruto’s temple. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, clearly begging her to forget everything. 

“Je t’aime,” she whispered. 

He recognised it immediately. 

“I love you too.”


	54. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally did smut!! It probably sucks lol. 
> 
> This is the last Drabble, from here on out it’s the pregnancy chapters then a kinda epilogue and that’s it.

“That was a shit movie!” Naruto exclaimed as he flopped down on the crappy couch. 

Sasuke and Sakura were only just walking through the door to the boys’ apartment when Naruto had run ahead. 

“It would have been better if you didn’t try to shove your tongue down our throats for most of it,” Sasuke said as he sat down next to him. 

“You weren’t complaining,” he said as he straddled Sasuke’s lap. 

“As much as I hate to interrupt this nice view I can’t undo this knot, help,” Sakura said from the door. 

Sasuke gestured for her to come to the couch. She sat down next to them and put her still heeled foot in their joined laps. Sasuke began untying the knot on her lace up heel while Naruto just wanted to have fun. 

His hand gently ran up and down her calf until Sasuke removed her heel, then his hand ran up to her thigh, rubbing small circles as he went. 

“What are you doing?” She smiled at him. 

“Just having fun.”

She lifted her other leg to nudge his head but he grabbed her foot and held it up making her laugh as she fell back on the couch. She sat back on her elbows and saw Sasuke smirking at her. 

“Can I help you?” 

“No in just enjoying the view,” he said to her. 

It was then she realised her legs were open and she was wearing a dress. Immediately she tried to pull her knees together but both Naruto and Sasuke’s hand grabbed her legs and pulled them further apart. Naruto leant down and kissed the skin on the inside of her knee. 

“Perhaps,” Naruto whispered, “we should move to the bedroom?” 

Sakura blushed while Naruto stood, pulling Sasuke with him, then he reached down and picked up Sakura bridal style. They moved through Naruto and Sasuke’s apartment quickly and basically threw Sakura onto the bed in Sasuke’s room. 

The second she left Naruto’s arms Sasuke pulled him in for a kiss. She knew they had had fooled around without her this week but she didn’t mind. It had been a week since their first date and this was the first time she had seen them since then. 

Their kiss heated up until both boys were moaning loudly. Sasuke’s hand cupped the front of Naruto’s pants and Naruto was grinding into his palm, hard. Sakura couldn’t help but groan at the sight before her, the noise made the boys pull apart and look down at her. 

“Feeling left out beautiful?” Sasuke smirked. 

“No I’m just enjoying the view,” she smiled. 

Sasuke climbed on the bed with her and leant down to kiss her passionately. While they kissed Naruto pulled off his shirt and pants then he too got on the bed and gently palmed Sakura’s breasts. 

Sasuke pulled away from her and pulled off his shirt then he and Naruto helped her from the dress she wore. Once she was only in her bra and panties her boys sat back and admired the view with lust in their eyes making her blush. 

“You are so beautiful Sakura,” Naruto said as he ran his hands up one of her legs. 

His hand gently skimmed over her wet panties and kept going to her breasts. 

“If you want us to stop you better tell us now,” Sasuke told her as he kissed her neck. “Cause I don’t know if we’ll be able to stop soon.” 

“Then don’t stop,” she whimpered under their ministrations.

Both boys smirked at each other before pulling her bra from her body and each taking a breast in their mouths. Sakura’s chest arched under them as they played with her sensitive nipples. After a few moments Sasuke pulled away and his mouth was replaced with his hand. 

She opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke and Naruto’s boxers had been thrown to the end of the bed. Immediately she closed her eyes again and blushed furiously. 

“Sakura,” Naruto whispered and placed his hand on her cheek, “open your eyes.” 

Slowly she blinked and saw Naruto and Sasuke starring at her. Her eyes flicked down for a second and she saw their manhoods standing erect, she blushed once again but at the same time she couldn’t stop starring at their bodies. 

“Oh god why do you two have to be so hot,” she threw her head back against the mattress making her boys chuckle. 

“Don’t worry babe, we think you’re way hotter than us,” Naruto pulled away and smiled at her. 

“You’re body is driving us crazy,” Sasuke said as he placed his mouth back on her chest then dragged his lips down to her soaked core. 

Naruto kissed her neck then moved to her breast again while Sasuke gently pulled her panties down her legs. She shivered against the cool air now hitting her but then she cried out as she felt a hot mouth take hold of her clit. 

“Babe she tastes incredible,” Sasuke murmured against her. 

Naruto released her breast and joined Sasuke at Sakura’s lower half. She didn’t expect her boys to pull her legs open wide then both place their mouths on her clit. 

She moaned loudly as her hands grabbed their hair tightly, pulling them in closer. She felt a finger, she couldn’t figure out who’s, push into her core and pump in and out of her. Then a second one joined it, scissoring her gently. Finally a third entered her then they moved quicker until they found her g-spot. 

Together they brought her very close to the edge but then pulled away causing her to cry out loudly. Naruto immediately pulled Sasuke’s fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean then pulled him in for a kiss, they both moaned loudly at the lingering taste of Sakura. 

Sakura felt a surge of courage and reached forward taking both of their lengths in her hands. They moaned loudly and rocked their hips against her hold. Eventually they pulled away for air and sat back, making Sakura let go of them. 

“Who do you want first babe?” Naruto asked Sakura. 

“I have no preference.” 

“Why don’t you take Naruto first? He’s longer but thinner than me so it’ll hurt less for your first time.” Sasuke suggested. 

“Ok,” she blushed. 

“Don’t be nervous babe I promise we’ll be gentle,” Naruto whispered and kissed her cheek. 

Sasuke threw him the lube he pulled from his bedside table then Naruto poured some him and lined himself up with Sakura. They knew they didn’t need condoms, each were virgins and had been tested. Plus Sakura had the bar in her arm and took the pill to balance her hormones. 

“Slow or all at once?” He asked her. 

“Slow,” she whispered. 

Sasuke’s hands went to her chest and he gently kissed her then he gave Naruto a signal to move. Slowly he pushed forward into Sakura. Sasuke could feel her tense under him. 

“Relax honey, it’s all ok,” he gently kissed her as she whimpered softly. 

Eventually Naruto pushed in all the way and they waited for Sakura to be comfortable. A small tear fell down her cheek and Sasuke kissed it away. 

“Oh babe you feel so good,” Naruto moaned, “oh boy, Sasuke you’re gonna love it in her. Her pussy is so soft and tight and hot.” 

Naruto’s words aroused her so much she pushed her hips against his making them both moan. Naruto gently pulled out nearly all the way then pushed back in. He was gentle for a moment but when she started moaning more he started slamming into her harder. Then he felt a lubed finger probe his ass. 

“What are you doing Sasuke?” He asked mildly annoyed that he was interrupted. 

“I want you while you have her,” he whispered and bit his earlobe softly making the blonde groan. 

Naruto’s thrusts turned gentle and slow as Sasuke opened him up. Clearly they had done this before and Sakura found it insanely hot. 

“Come one baby do it now, you know I like it rough,” Naruto moaned. 

Sasuke moved behind Naruto and gently pushed inside him. Sakura watched their faces contort in pleasure and felt herself squeezing Naruto harder, making him moan loudly in between his two lovers. Naruto fell forward and kissed her neck as her legs wrapped around him as much as she could without hindering Sasuke. 

Soon they were all thrusting into each other and the sound of moans and flesh against flesh filled the room. One of Naruto’s hands grabbed hers and interlocked their fingers while one of Sasuke’s wrapped around Naruto to rub her clit. 

Very quickly Sakura was shaking with pleasure. 

“Oh shit I’m so close!” She basically yelled. 

“Don’t wake the neighbours beautiful,” Sasuke whimpered as he thrust into Naruto again. 

“I don’t give a shit just don’t stop,” she exclaimed again. 

Both boys chuckled a little before Naruto moved to her mouth to swallow her moans. Very quickly after that Naruto’s thrusts continuously hit her g-spot making her scream into his mouth as her orgasm overtook her. Spasms ran throw her body as Naruto pulled away from her lips to watch her mouth open in a silent scream, nearly immediately Naruto moaned loudly as he followed behind her, Sasuke too cumming with him. 

Sasuke gently pulled out of Naruto and went to the bathroom for a small towel while Naruto pulled out of Sakura. She whimpered slightly but both were very glad to see no blood from her first time. Sasuke returned with the damp towel and lay down on the bed next to him lovers. 

“I think we exhausted her,” Naruto whispered as he watched Sakura’s breath begin to even out. 

“Im still awake,” Sakura said quietly. 

“You good?”

“More then good. I love you two so much.”

“I love you too,” they both whispered and kissed her cheeks 

“I’m gonna sleep now,” she whispered and curled up against Naruto’s chest.


	55. Unexpected Surprise

Sakura felt numb. Her brain was on autopilot the whole drive home then when she walked through the front door she sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands as a small shudder ran through her body. 

She sat there for a moment before walking upstairs to their bedroom where her boyfriends were laying in bed. Naruto was curled up against Sasuke’s side while they watched a movie on Sasuke’s laptop. She leaned against the doorframe afraid to distrub them. After a moment they noticed her. 

“Hey beautiful,” Naruto said to her. 

She wanted to talk but her throat closed. 

“Babe?” 

She took a deep breath. 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered. 

Immediately they both jumped up out of the bed and went to her. Naruto pulled her to sit on the bed and sat down next to her while Sasuke knelt in front of her. 

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked. 

“Yea. Umm Ino and I were talking and I was saying how I’ve been sore and I feel sick and she asked if I was late and I and she said that’s what made her think she was pregnant. So just to be sure we went and got three tests and they were all positive.” 

“Holy shit,” Sasuke whispered. 

“This is awesome!” Naruto yelled suddenly making the other two flinch. “We’re gonna be dads baby!” He jumped up and pulled Sasuke in his arms making the other boy smile. 

“Yea, we are.” 

“Aren’t you excited Sakura?” 

They both turned back to their girlfriend sitting motionless on the bed. 

“Yea,” she mumbled. 

They moved back beside her and sat either side of her. 

“I’m scared,” she admitted after a moment. 

“Why?” Naruto asked as he pulled her into his lap. 

“I don’t know it’s just, Ino complained through her whole pregnancy, my mom always makes jokes about how long her labour was and sometimes in the hospital all you can hear are women screaming while they give birth.” 

The boys looked at each other sadly while Sakura buried her face into Naruto’s neck. 

“But just think about it, at the end of all of that you’ll be a mom, you’re gonna hold your tiny baby in your arms,” Naruto ran his hand over her abdomen, “Ino may have complained but she’s so happy as a mom, just remember that.” 

“And we’ll be here the whole time,” Sasuke placed a gentle kiss behind her ear as his hand joined Naruto’s where their baby was, “you can cry to us whenever you need or complain all you need. We’ll be here the whole time, you’ll never be alone.” 

“I love you guys,” she sniffled and smiled. “We’re gonna be parents.”

“I wanna scream it from the rooftops.” Naruto chuckled. 

“Please don’t. Do you guys mind if we wait a little while to tell everyone, the beginning is the most risky and I don’t get stressed out from all the attention. Our family is fine I just don’t want the internet to know yet.”

“Anything you want honey,” Sasuke kissed her hair.


	56. First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did a lot of research for these chapters, two of my friends are training to be nurses and midwives so asks them a lot of questions however I did leave some small things out for story purposes. 
> 
> PLEASE take everything I say with a grain of salt, I am not a professional nor do I understand half the things I say sometimes. So if you or someone you know is pregnant please don’t take advice from a fan fiction.

The first thing they did was go to a gynaecologist, a lovely lady named Shizune. She didn’t say anything about how affectionate all three of them were and when she asked who the father was she wasn’t surprised that both men said “us,” at the same time. 

Sakura squeaked when the cold liquid was put in her stomach but she couldn’t even remember it a few moments later when the sound of a soft yet stead heartbeat filled the room. She looked to her boys and saw tears in their eyes. Naruto sat closest to her so she squeezed his hand and smiled at Sasuke as his hand gently squeezed her thigh. 

Shizune pulled up the image on the screen and pointed out their peanut sized child, it looked so tiny. Naruto couldn’t wrap his head around it, constantly asking if that really was their child. Shizune got mildly annoyed but Sasuke was the one to tell him to shut up. 

When they got home Sakura’s phone chimed with the delivery of screenshots of their child from the ultrasound. Naruto immediately set it as the wallpaper on his phone. 

 

They told their family as soon as they had the ultrasound pictures and everyone was incredibly excited for them. Sakura’s parents insisted they came over for dinner once a week but when they kept asking who they thought the “real” father was they had to cut back to once a month visit. Eventually they finally came around to the idea that Naruto and Sasuke were equally fathers but by the time they did Sakura was beyond annoyed with them. Jiraiya called as often as he could to check on them and promised to come visit when the baby was born. Itachi couldn’t stop smiling and saying he was happy for them. 

 

Sakura knew the second Naruto found out she was pregnant he would start furiously googling and reading books but what she didn’t expect was Sasuke to do the same. They would send each other links to articles and compare notes over pregnancy books on the couch, sometimes they would even text Ino and ask her questions. 

“I know I’ve said this before but I’m a doctor you know, you don’t have to do all this,” she said as she walked through the front door to find them once again on the couch with books spread around them. 

“We just wanna be prepared,” Naruto murmured with his nose in the pages. 

“Ok but why bother Ino as well?”

“She’s been pregnant before,” Sasuke answered her. 

“Every pregnancy is different.”

They both ignored her, favouring to continue reading. 

 

She knew pregnancy would be difficult, she remembered Ino collapsing a few times in her first trimester, something very common but she was determined to avoid that if possible. Her boys were determined too, they put together healthy meals and made her cut back on greasy food no matter how much she craved it. She did fairly well until she got really busy at work one day and accidentally skipped lunch then was hit with extreme dizziness in the car on the way home. 

She mentioned it in passing to her boys and explained why it was nothing to worry about but of course they worried and decided to text her at work every day to make sure she didn’t forget to eat again and that she was ok. 

She thought it would annoy her but Naruto’s texts were always accompanied by the kissing emoji and Sasuke’s texts always complimented her in some way, they made her smile and she would look forward that time of the day. 

They also tried to stop her from the walks she went on three to four times a week because she didn’t want to risk injuring her baby in a gym workout, but she refused to let them stop her from something she loved. She enjoyed working out and already couldn’t wait to get back in the gym and work on her abs but for now she was content to go walking to keep her muscles in shape. So as a compromise she didn’t go anywhere with a bad signal so she could text them if need be. 

 

They discovered that morning sickness is a bitch. She would throw up at any time of the day and had to cut back on the surgeries she did because she started getting queasy at the sight of blood, not exactly the best thing for a doctor. 

After the third morning of her clambering out of bed to throw up her boys started making her sleep on the side of the bed and took turns sleeping next to her. 

She would always wake up with a hand on her stomach and another reaching over to touch her skin in some way. 

 

Even though it was tiny and barely a bump the second there was any physical evidence of their child Naruto would insist on placing his ear to her stomach and claimed he could hear things that scientifically couldn’t be there. She was constantly telling him it was just her digestive system but he was still smiling stupidly even if he only heard her stomach growl. 

 

She never stopped them from touching her belly, nor complained when Sasuke would kiss her stomach before sleeping but she felt gross constantly. Every time she threw up she would push them away, she wouldn’t let them touch her sore breasts, she felt like she lost her sex drive and it frustrated her even though they kept saying they didn’t mind and understood, she just didn’t feel sexy. She knew it was all normal, especially in the beginning, but she still felt weird and so bad that she ended up insisting on sitting out in the lounge so her lovers could still have fun, something they weren’t all that happy about. 

 

The worst part of the first trimester for her were the changes to her body, she would walk by a mirror and see her slightly bigger stomach and immediately her mind was bombarded with cruel thoughts from her teenage years. She had to constantly remind herself there was a baby growing inside her, but that didn’t stop her having a panic attack one morning when she was too sleepy and emotional to remember what was happening to her body. 

Naruto and Sasuke had sat and talked her through it as they placed gentle kisses in her hair, telling her how beautiful she was. After she calmed down her mood swung and she started smiling at them softly while crying about how happy she was that they were there as she held them tightly.


	57. Second Trimester

The second trimester was better and worse at the same time. Sakura didn’t feel nauseous every waking hour of the day and she was coming to terms with her body changing, no longer surprised when she caught her reflection. She no longer felt as gross even though she was still emotional and she started wearing maternity clothes but at home she just wore Naruto or Sasuke’s large shirts. 

However despite how good she was starting to feel mentally, her body hated her. She felt sore all over and felt her bones ache when she sat in one position too long plus the mild heart burn became annoying very fast. 

 

They finally told the world about the new member joining their family. By then they had already told their close friends and family but Naruto had been inching for months to announce it to his fans. When he did tell them the outpour of support made Sakura cry a lot. 

 

One of the biggest perks of the second trimester was her sex drive returning in full force and her boys loved it. If she had ever thought they had a lot of sex before she was proved wrong very quickly. Naruto and Sasuke always had insane stamina but even they had trouble keeping up with her now, yet they never complained. They couldn’t stop saying how insanely their sexy girlfriend was, they loved the changes happening to her body because of their child. 

They would kiss her stretch marks and loved how sensitive her breasts had become, often taking advantage of it and turned her to putty without leaving her chest. 

The one thing that bothered Sakura though was that when they had sex they treated her like she was fragile, she was so horny yet no matter how much she encouraged them they were still gentle. It wasn’t until she pulled out the good old crotchless panties that they finally gave her what she begged for. 

 

The first time their baby moved in her stomach was at about 19 weeks. They were eating dinner when Sakura’s hand suddenly went down to her stomach and she gasped, immediately her boys panicked but the smile on her face reassured them. 

“It moved. Holy shit that’s so weird.”

Immediately both their hands went to her stomach and after a few moments they all felt a small flutter causing them to smile widely. 

“That’s insane,” Naruto said in awe. 

“That’s our baby,” Sasuke was equally awed, “What’s it like for you?” He asked Sakura. 

“Strange. Like someone’s poking me but from the inside.” 

 

After they felt their baby move her boys seemed to grow more protective, Sakura didn’t think it was possible but they had a nack for proving her wrong. 

They would text her more at work and while she walked, even insisting on coming with her and got mad when she went without one of them. They massaged her sore back and hips without her asking. Once she rolled in her sleep and woke up on her back so they insisted she’d sleep with a pregnancy pillow but she still preferred cuddling them instead of it, so she slept with it against her back until her bump was bigger and it began more comfortable to sleep cuddling the pillow. 

The worst was when she cried for no reason, even though they knew it was hormones they still pulled her into their arms to comfort her. The only time they laughed when she cried was when it was because of Kurama’s cute face resting against her lap. 

Kurama had decided to hang around Sakura more after she got pregnant, he stuck closer to her and curled up next to her on the couch. He would press his nose into her stomach and it made her smile to no end, her boys even took pictures once when they came home and found her asleep on their bed with Kurama curled up against her stomach. 

Apparently pregnancy had made it impossible for her to refuse Kurama anything, he would beg and she would feed him then cry because he looked like he smiled at her for it. It made her lovers smile every time even though they scowled her for it. 

 

When they went back to Shizune’s office at 20 weeks into her pregnancy for another ultrasound Sakura was excited, she had high hopes they would find out the gender of their child. She was sick of looking at her stomach and calling their child ‘it’. 

She and Naruto came into the office first but shortly after Sasuke walked in wearing that damn uniform, he had to come in on his lunch break, and Sakura’s hormones made her knees weak at the sight of him, thankfully she had been sitting. 

Shizune came in and after a bit of medical mumbo jumbo to ensure mother and baby were healthy she finally got to the ultrasound. Sakura was smiling so widely it made her lovers smile too. 

The sound of their child’s heartbeat filled the room and Sakura put her head back, sighing as she listened to the beautiful sound. Naruto pulled out his phone and made a recording of the sound so they could listen to it again later. 

Then Shizune put the image of their child on the screen and they all gasped. It had grown so much, obviously her stomach had grown but it was completely different seeing their child’s actual body. 

“Look at those fingers, our baby has fingers! And toes!” Naruto exclaimed happily. 

“I would be worried if it didn’t,” Sasuke chuckled at him. 

“It looks so big but Sakura’s stomach doesn’t look that big,” Sasuke said. 

“That’s not surprising, because Sakura had such toned muscles before the pregnancy and she walks often so she hasn’t gained much pregnancy weight either,” Shizune told him. 

“So her walking is a good thing? I thought it would like burn food the baby needed,” Naruto said. 

“Well I guess that’s a somewhat reasonable concern but it’s perfect healthy to stay active while pregnant, it’s good for mom and if done safely, which it sounds like it is, then it’s good for the baby as well.”

“See my walks are a good thing,” she smiled at her boys glad a professional finally confirmed what she had been saying all along. 

“So do you guys want to know the gender?” Shizune asked. 

They all nodded eagerly. 

“Well congratulations, you’re having boy.” 

Sakura immediately had tears running down her cheeks, Sasuke’s hand moved to wipe them but she put her hand on his and held it in place while she nuzzled his palm. She smiled brightly at them and saw how they smiled brightly back at her. 

 

From the moment they learned their baby’s gender Naruto had started planning the nursery. Sakura and Sasuke didn’t try to stop him but they didn’t expect to come home from work one day and discover him in one of their guest rooms, now turned nursery, painting the walls a lovely light green. 

The next day they came home and he had set up furniture and started decorating. Both Sakura and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at how it reminded them of his enthusiasm when decorating for Christmas and Halloween. 

He didn’t go too overboard thankfully, just setting up furniture and some shelves. He put a wooden crib in the middle of the room, a wooden changing table was set against a wall near the window and some multi coloured bean bags were in a corner. He also put a brown rocking chair near the crib, ready for Sakura when she needed to breast feed when tired. 

He had also found some wall prints of a forest scene, so all along the bottom of one wall were trees and bushes, a lake and some animals creating a beautiful forest scene. Being Naruto though he had to do a little more and had put some ninjas jumping in trees and throwing ninja stars, if it was anyone else but Naruto it would have been stupid but it looked amazing. 

The one thing he did put on the shelf was a small brown teddy bear wearing an orange ribbon, he had a similar bear when he was a kid and wanted his kid to have one too. 

Sakura and Sasuke couldn’t stopping smiling at the job he had done. This was their child’s bedroom. 

 

One thing Sakura loved about being pregnant was how she would be sitting against the pillows on the couch and Naruto would sit next to her and talk to her belly. He would talk to his son like she wasn’t even there, telling him about his life, his partners, all the things they could do together when he came out and how excited he was for all of it. 

Naruto loved talking to her belly and spent a lot of time trying to convince the others to do it too. Sakura had always talked to her belly when she was alone. Telling him anything and everything, sometimes just rambling about the food she was craving or the weather. 

Naruto pestered Sasuke to try as well, saying how their child should get used to his voice but Sasuke just rolled his eyes and changed the subject. It wasn’t until she woke up from a nap one day and saw Sasuke laying with his face against her stomach softly murmuring a song she couldn’t quite make out that she realised he was embarrassed to talk to their kid in front of them. She ran her fingers through his hair as an embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks and after that she encouraged him to sing to their child when they were alone but he still did it so quietly that she never figured out what song it was. 

 

The first real kick happened when she was in the shower one night. It took her by surprise and made her squeak then laugh. The second she made a noise the bathroom door flew open and her lovers came in to check on her but their worry went away the moment they noticed she was laughing. She walked out the shower and Naruto gently placed a towel around her. 

“He kicked me!” She continued to laugh. 

They both immediately put their hands to her stomach but after a few moments of nothing they just continued to get ready for bed. 

“What was it like?” Naruto asked as he pulled back the covers. 

“A lot harder than him just moving around. For a split section thought someone punched me.”

Naruto gasped in mock horror and dropped to his neck in front of her belly. 

“Are you beating up your mom? That’s bad you know. The only one allowed to be rough with your mom are your dads.” 

He starred up at her through his lashes as he kissed her stomach then his mouth went down to her underwear but he stopped when he felt a boop against where his forehead rested against her. 

“Did he just..?”

“I think he’s talking back already,” Sakura said as she fell into pebbles of laughter again. 

“Baby you gotta feel this,” Naruto called to Sasuke, who walked over and placed his hand where Naruto’s forehead had been. 

A moment later they both felt the kick and their jaws dropped. 

“He kicks hard, are you ok?” Sasuke asked genuinely concerned. 

“It’s fine, kinda tickles a bit.”


	58. Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finally turns up! I’ve been trying to put him in this for ages now and I’m really happy with how he is in this.

The third trimester kicked her ass. She didn’t get too much bigger because she still walked 2-3 times a week even though she was incredibly sore afterwards, her baby kicked more often and harder plus her bladder just decided to give up on life. 

 

The best part of those months was her baby shower. Ino set up the whole thing in their living room and it was wonderful, apart from when Ino was bugging her for the name of their future child would be, she refused to tell anyone what their ideas were. 

She had missed her friends and their company was a great stress release for her, particularly talking to Hinata. Hinata and Kiba were already two kids in and listening to Hinata’s encouragements made her breathe easy. Ino’s pregnancy had been stressful but Hinata had looked so alive when she was pregnant and handled everything so well. 

Even when the baby shower finished Hinata stayed and hung out with Sakura for a while talking. Hinata even admitted that seeing Sakura made her miss being pregnant, they talked about how she and Kiba were talking about another child and how wonderful it was to watch their kids grow. Sakura ended up crying at the thought of watching her child grow. 

 

Her cravings returned in full force, but instead of wanting greasy food like in her first trimester, she just wanted to put mayonnaise on everything. Her boys laughed until she tried to mix mayonnaise and ice cream one night. 

 

One thing Sakura enjoyed emensly were the prenatal classes they went to in the hospital she worked at, so she was very comfortable there. She enjoyed talking to other expecting moms and teacher was crazy hot and a friend of hers. 

Sakura was laying between Naruto’s legs, resting against his chest, while Sasuke played with a bracelet on her wrist, that her grandmother gave her, to ease his boredom. The second their teacher walked in she heard her boys gasp. He smiled and waved at her and she waved back. 

“You know him?” Naruto asked. 

“We work together of course I know him. He’s a great guy, you guys will like him. 

“Yo guys, I’m Kakashi. I’ve assisted in over a hundred births and have been doing this for years. Any questions?” The silver haired man introduced himself to the class. 

“Are you single?” One of the expecting moms yelling. 

“Yes.” It seemed a lot of people in the room were happy to learn this. 

“You’re a dude,” Naruto yelled out. 

“Good observation.”

“No like you can’t have a kid so how can you explain what it’s like to give birth to one?” Naruto asked catching both his lovers off guard at the actual good question, they expected him to make a joke. 

“Well that’s a fair question. Just because I’m a man doesn’t mean I can’t retell stories from women who have given birth in my care. If you have any other concerns in my abilities ask the woman in front of you, she’s been present for several of the births I’ve assisted in, including her best friend’s.”

“Yep, he’s good at his job,” her hand grabbed Naruto’s to reassure him. 

“Ok,” he said. 

“Great. Now let’s just introduce ourselves then we can get down to business.” 

They went around the room introducing themselves, eventually they got to Sakura. 

“Hi I’m Sakura I work with Kakashi, I’m mainly here for these guys, Sasuke and Naruto, my boyfriends.” 

No one seemed to judge their relationship, something she was very happy about. There were gay couples in the room as well, it seemed like anyone in any relationship was welcome here. 

Kakashi didn’t hold back, the first thing he taught them was about labour and having the baby in graphic detail, she knew all of this already but her boys seemed mildly shocked at some of the thing he said even though they had been reading so much. He taught them about positions to lie and sit in and massage techniques that helped with labour pains. 

He explained medical pain relief and different things that could go wrong and how they were handled. When he talked about how the vagina can be torn while the baby came out and would need stitches her boys cringed so much their beautiful faces looked like they were in pain. 

Towards the end of that class Kakashi put on a video of a child being born. Sakura didn’t mind the images on the screen, she was a doctor and she had been there when Ino gave birth because Sai kept fainting, but when she looked up her lovers she was surprised at how horrified their faces were. 

“That’s gonna happen to you?” Naruto asked in her ear. 

“Yea.”

“Holy shit babe. I’m so sorry we put you in this position,” he sounded genuinely sorry making Sakura laugh. 

Every time the woman in the video screamed Sasuke’s hand squeezed hers tighter. 

“You ok there babe?” She asked him softly, he looked a lot more pale than normal. 

“I feel sick.” Was all he said. 

After the video finished Kakashi turned to the class and asked if they had any questions. Naruto raised a shaky hand. 

“Why?” 

Sakura immediately started laughing at him again. 

“What do you mean Naruto?” Kakashi asked. 

“Why does it have to be so painful? Pregnancy seems hard enough without this to top it off.” 

Sakura stopped laughing and felt her heart swell for the caring man behind her. 

“Well I don’t really know how to answer that. I guess, when you finally have your baby in front of you all the pain is worth it. In a lot of cases women forget exactly how bad the pain was in favour of remembering their child’s first cry or something along those lines. Don’t worry too much though, women were built tougher than men for a reason.” 

When the class was over for the day they got in the car and Sakura turned to Sasuke in the back seat. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I feel I should ask you that,” it had been the first thing he said since the birthing video. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll more than likely have an epidural.”

“I would hope so,” Naruto piped up while driving, “I don’t like the idea of you feeling all that pain.” 

“Me too,” Sasuke said. 

She couldn’t help but smile at her boys even though she was a little worried too. 

 

Sakura knew that she would experience Braxton Hicks contractions at some point, she did her best to prepare her boys so they wouldn’t worry but of course they still did. 

The first time she was by herself and it lasted a moment before going away, she moved in her seat and when nothing happened for the next period of time she knew it was fine. 

When she had one laying in bed with her boys they flipped. They were about to get up for breakfast when suddenly her face scrunched up in pain, Naruto and Sasuke were by her side in a second but she was quick to assure them it was nothing. They refused to listen to her, instead they were practically attached to her until an hour had passed without another one and they felt slightly better about it. 

 

As her stomach grew her boyfriends expected her to need more help but she seemed to be doing perfectly fine. She still walked as often as she could, going as far as she wanted even though they didn’t like her going for too long, and she continued to work despite her boys wanting her to start her maternity leave early. 

She loved how much they cared but sometimes it was a bit much. Her heightened emotions made her lash out occasionally, she’d get mad and tell them she was still perfectly capable of doing things, they would feel bad and she would cry and apologise almost immediately afterwards. 

She didn’t get mad when they would insist on massaging her body when it was sore even when she was being stubborn and claimed her body didn’t ache. Even though they still had an active sex life her boys were so afraid of making her body hurt more that they became incredibly gentle at all times. Sakura would have been annoyed but they were so gentle it made her body relax. 

 

Sleep became a luxury for her during the last few months. Her son would kick all night and she would get up to pee at least three times a night. Her bladder had always been pretty strong but all at once it weaken and she hated it. There were many nights she lay unable to sleep watching her boys sleep in each other’s arms, she would lay there smiling at them until she had to move again. 

 

The worse of it all was during the last few weeks. Sakura got especially irritated and cried more often, mostly when she needed help putting on her shoes, she had always been a strong, independent woman so the fact that she needed help was horrible for her. She slept less and less, constantly needing to pee or was being kicked by her son. 

Essentially she couldn’t wait for it to be over.


	59. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took a while to write, like I said before I turned to my friend and a lot of internet research. One of my friends has actually assisted in multiple births and offered her experience, what happens in this chapter is based on a similar experience and body type my friend has encountered. 
> 
> Please remember though no two births are the same. 
> 
> The descriptions are from actual women that have given birth and now I no longer what to be a woman..

A week before her due date Sakura was scrolling through social media on their bed, for the past hour she had been experiencing what she thought was Braxton Hicks contractions but after the third one in a row she finally sat up and called to Naruto. 

He walked in thinking she just needed help getting up for the bathroom or didn’t want to get up for food. 

“Yea?” 

“Call Sasuke up here for a moment please,” she said calmly. 

“Ok,” and walked to the top of the stairs and called Sasuke up from making lunch.

“Ok so don’t freak out but there’s a chance I’m having actual contractions,” she explained when they were both upstairs. 

Of course they both freaked out. 

“Shut up. It may be a false alarm but we should go to the hospital just in case.” 

“Ok, yep, yes let’s do that,” Naruto rambled. 

They climbed in the car, Naruto sat in the back seat with her while Sasuke drove. Along the way she felt another small contraction making her face scrunch in discomfort. 

“Does it hurt?” Naruto asked as his fingers ran through her hair trying to distract her.

“Not really.” 

“Have your waters broken yet?” 

“No.”

However a few moments after she said this she felt a wetness suddenly grow under her. 

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Both the boys asked at the same time. 

“My water just broke.” 

Sasuke cursed under his breath but was thankful they had chosen to live close to the hospital for Sakura’s work because they got there quickly. 

After her waters broke the contractions started to hurt a bit more and came more often. The next one hit as they walked into the hospital, it made her clutch Sasuke’s hand. 

“It hurts more?” Sasuke asked. 

“A little.”

“We should hurry.”

“It’s ok we have plenty of time.”

 

The contractions became constant and hit three times every ten minutes. The midwife came in when they arrived in their private room and said she was 2 centimetres along. 

She spent some time having a lovely conversation the midwife, throughly enjoying her British accent. Her boys were worried but as they saw how calm the midwife and their girlfriend were they started to relax. 

They were there for two hours and she had only dilated two more centimetres, her back was starting to hurt so Naruto started massaging it the way Kakashi has thought them. As he did this he heard her sigh at the relief it offered. 

“You want so pain medicine love?” The midwife asked. 

“I’m ok for now.”

“You sure honey?” Sasuke gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Yea,” she smiled softly at him. 

 

An hour passed and she was only at six centimetres and the pain was more intense. Naruto and Sasuke tried to help, they continually massaged her back for the whole hour but it wasn’t helping as much anymore. 

“You’re doing so good honey, you’re nearly there,” Sasuke said as he used a cloth to wipe some sweat from her forehead. 

“It hurts,” she cried softly and squeezed his hand. 

“I know honey, I know.” 

“It’s like someone’s stabbing my insides.” 

“Just breath babe, remember what Kakashi taught you,” Naruto said as he rubbed her feet. 

“Can you do it for me?” She whimpered. 

“If I could I would do it in a heartbeat.” 

 

Sakura tried to grit her teeth and bare it for a while. She walked around and leaned forward on the bed while her boys comforted her but when she got to seven centimetres she was begging for an epidural, which made her boys sigh in relief. They had been listening to her cry out for too long, at one point Naruto had to leave the room to get away from seeing her in pain. 

The epidural took twenty minutes to set up and be administered but when it fully took effect half an hour later Sakura was crying in relief. The midwife had told the them not to look while the administrated it, they couldn’t understand why until later they saw the size of the needle afterwards. 

 

Finally another hour later Sakura was taken to the delivery room, both her boys with her holding her hands. The one down side of the epidural was that Sakura couldn’t feel what she was pushing, she struggled to figure out how to push out their son. When the two midwives put her feet on their hips, to give her something to push against, she seemed to finally get the hang of it. 

After what felt like forever, but was really half and hour, the midwife finally said she saw the head. Sasuke tried to move down the bed to see but Sakura yanked him back. 

“I swear to everything if you look down there right now I will kill you,” Sakura cried out. “Oh shit! I can’t do it. I can’t, it’s so hard.”

“You’re so close love just two more big pushes,” the midwife said. 

“I can’t. Please don’t make me keep going, please,” she panted as tears fell from her eyes, her head went to fall backwards but Sasuke’s hand held her head up for her. 

“Yes you can babe, you’re so much stronger than us, you can do it, you’re nearly there,” Naruto said to her. 

Sakura screamed loudly and crushed their hands in hers as she gave out two more massive pushes to get out the head and shoulders. Once the shoulders came out their son slid the rest of the way out quickly. 

The second he came out he started crying and Sakura fell back against the cot. Their son was placed on her chest crying loudly and a moment later the umbilical cord was cut and their son was taken to be cleaned off, while the other midwife delivered the placenta making Sakura cringe in discomfort. 

Naruto and Sasuke were in shock, their son was actually here. Naruto looked down at an exhausted Sakura with tears in his eyes. He placed gentle kisses across her temple, not caring how sweaty she was. 

Sasuke couldn’t stop starring at their son as the midwife wiped him down and checked his breathing. He felt like he had gone into shock. He had spent so long focused on Sakura’s labour that he actually forgot they were going to be parents. 

Soon enough their son was placed back on Sakura’s chest as he cried. Sakura cradled her son to her and cried softly as exhaustion and reality set in, her son was here in her arms. 

Naruto’s hand joined her’s cradling their son’s head while Sasuke rubbed her arms and starred at their son as his eyes opened and starred up at them. Sasuke gasped out a small sob, immediately crying. Naruto walked around the bed to hold him in his arms as he smiled happily and kissed his lover’s cheek. Their son’s eyes were as beautifully black as his Sasuke’s. 

 

It had been about an hour since their son was born, Sasuke and Naruto were sat side by side in chairs next to Sakura’s bed as she slept, their son slept peacefully in Sasuke’s arms. The little hair he had was the same browny red as Sakura’s before she dyed it pink and his facial features were so similar to Sasuke’s it was crazy to them. 

Sasuke couldn’t believe the baby in his arms was theirs. He watched his son sleep and swore to everything that he would grow up happy, that he would do everything he dreamed and Sasuke would always be there for him, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of watching their son grow. 

From early on people had asked Naruto and Sasuke if they would be jealous if their kid wasn’t genetically theirs but that didn’t matter to them because at the end of the day he was their son, a product of their love. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Naruto whispered as he ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. 

“He is,” Sasuke mumbled and leaned into Naruto’s touch. 

“He’s as handsome as his dads,” Sakura said from the bed. 

“You’re meant to be asleep,” Naruto scowled her. 

“But I wanna stare and my three handsome boys,” she smiled at them softly. 

“Are you sore?” Sasuke asked quietly. 

“Yes but it’s too bad.”

“What was it like?” Naruto asked. 

“Like I was shitting my spine out my ass, the stitches were the worst part though cause the epidural was wearing off.”

Sakura had needed two stitches from slight tearing of her vagina but from the classes with Kakashi they knew it could have been worse. 

“Oh babe, next time you’re having the heavy duty pain medicine,” Naruto said. 

“Next time? We only just got this one and you’re already planning the next? Let me rest,” she softly laughed and they joined her quietly to not wake their son. 

 

Soon after Kakashi walked into their hospital room. 

“Yo, how’s my favourite students?”

“Tired,” Sakura said softly. 

“You look great for someone that just had a baby,” he rubbed her lower leg through the sheets and smiled at his friend, “Sorry I couldn’t come earlier, I didn’t know you were here until a little while ago.”

“It’s ok, we made it through.”

“And who is this handsome little man?” Kakashi smiled at the child still sleeping in Sasuke’s arms. 

“Kakashi,” Naruto smiled, “meet Hiiro.”


	60. One Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the time hurcules came out makes no logical sense with how old they are but I’m a fan fiction writer and I can break the laws of logic.

It had been one month after Hiiro’s birth and they were so happy. 

Sakura was incredibly grateful to finally sleep any way she liked but also glad to sleep in the middle again, she had missed sleeping in between two warm bodies. Since she didn’t need the pregnancy pillow anymore Naruto had claimed it and on more than one occasion Sakura or Sasuke would come home and find him sleeping with the pillow, now they joked about putting a picture of a face on the pillow and calling it the next member of their relationship. 

 

Sakura’s stitches had dissolved and she healed quickly. She was finally allowed to return to the gym and could start working out again within reason, she was careful with her body but also glad to be back. Thankfully because of the walks she did while pregnant she didn’t grain much pregnancy weight, something Ino was insanely jealous of. 

She was unsure of how to feel about her hips being wider, she knew it would happen but that didn’t stop her feeling crappy that she was up a belt hole. She had been worried she would hate her stretch marks but she was honestly proud of them, something that surprised all of them. 

Her breasts her grown a whole cup size, her boys were eager to play with them but due to breast feeding her breasts were sore. She felt like she had returned to the first trimester but thankfully her sex drive returned after a few months, though they had to be gentle they enjoyed it. 

 

She no longer woke up to pee or her had son kicking her, instead she woke up to her son’s crying through the baby monitor. He was a good baby and mostly quiet, only waking up occasionally. She and her boys would take turns checking on him. 

One night she woke and noticed Sasuke wasn’t in bed, she was awake anyway so she went to the nursery. She opened the door quietly and heard soft singing. She saw Sasuke holding their tiny baby in his arms as he walked around the room quietly singing. 

/And I won’t look back, I can go the distance   
And I’ll stay on track, no I won’t accept defeat   
It’s an uphill slope  
But I won’t loose hope, ‘till I go the distance   
And my journey is complete/

She immediately recognised the soft tune as the song he murmured into her stomach when she was pregnant and she mentally kicked herself for not recognising it sooner. 

“So that’s what you were singing,” she said softly, not to wake their child. 

He seemed startled for a second then looked back down at their son. 

“My mother sung it to me when I was a baby. I don’t remember it but there’s a video of it somewhere.” 

“That’s sweet.”

“Not really, it just helps him get back to sleep.”

“I think your mom would like him,” she came up behind and placed her cheek against his arm. 

“Yea. She would have loved you and Naruto too.”

 

Naruto loved showing off his son to the world, he was constantly bombarding his social media with pictures of his son and played video games on the couch with Hiiro in his lap. 

One fan gave him some small stuffed ninjas and he loved laying on the floor with his son acting out scenes of ninja battles with him. Often his lovers would walk in the room and see him rolling and crawling around with him, their son was constantly laughing at him and it was beautiful.


	61. We’re Not Normal

Naruto had just returned from dropping their ten month old son off at Sai and Ino’s for the night, he had taken Sakura’s car because it had the baby seat in it right now. He came in and went to where his lovers stood in the kitchen. They had planned a night alone together and all of them had been looking forward to it all week. They hadn’t been lacking any romance or intimacy since their son had been born but they wanted a little date night at home without worrying for him.

“Hey Sakura?” Naruto asked. 

“Yea?”

“What’s this?” He held up a small black box. 

Sakura cursed under her breath, she had been hiding that in her car but forgot to take it out before Naruto drove it. 

“That was meant to be a surprise,” she sighed. 

Sasuke reached out for the box and Naruto gave it to him even though Sakura tried to grab it from them. He opened it and was surprised to see two gold rings sitting in it. 

“What is this?” He asked. 

“Like I said it was meant to be a surprise for tonight but I guess I gotta do this now.” 

She grabbed the box from Sasuke’s hand and pulled Naruto next to him before she took both their hands in hers and stood before them. 

“I love you two with all my heart.”

“We love you too,” Naruto said. 

“Shhh, don’t interrupt me. We’ve known each other for most of our lives and I can’t imagine life without you two in it. So when they announced they were passing a law that someone can marry more than one person I went and got these, so,” she knelt down on one knee in front of them causing them to gasp, realising what she was doing. “I know it’s not normal for a girl to do this but we’re not normal. So will you two dorks marry me and each other too?” 

“Of course!” Naruto yelled instantly and tackled her to the ground in a hug with tears in his eyes. She buried her face in his neck and held him tightly. 

A moment later they heard Sasuke walk back in the room, she didn’t even know he left, he knelt down next to them holding a box of his own. He and Naruto side eyed each other smirking. 

“You did it before we could,” Sasuke said to her. 

“What do you mean?”

He opened the box revealed a silver ring with a small diamond on top making her gasp. 

“We were gonna propose to you tonight.” 

She threw her head back laughing. Of course they were going to propose to each other on the same night. 

Naruto pulled her to sit upright and kissed her gently as Sasuke grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger then she put her rings on their fingers as well. They smiled like idiots as they kissed and spent hours celebrating in their bedroom that night.


	62. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit here we are. 
> 
> I’m so excited to put this out there but I’m sad it’s done, I actually cried while writing this chapter. Writing this has helped me deal with my anxiety reaching levels it hasn’t been in for years, it’s distracted me when I couldn’t sleep and helped me talk about my eating problems for the first time. Right now my depression is hitting me hard I’ll still write but mostly one shots, I already had ideas and am excited to get to it. 
> 
> Thanks for coming with me on this journey. 💖

The years seem to fly the older they got and the years had been kind to them. 

Sakura was now the head of the hospital, Sasuke was chief of police and Naruto was a stay at home dad for their three children and he was loving it. He still posted on his channel but it was less often, he had decided to focus more on his kids. 

Four months after they got engaged the law was passed and they jumped into a wedding, all of them agreed they wanted it small with just their close friends and family. Sakura looked stunning in a mermaid style dress with her hair hanging down to the middle of her open back and her boys looked incredibly handsome in their tuxedos, Sasuke wore black while Naruto wore white. 

Hiiro slept through the whole ceremony in Tsunade’s arms but he woke up to dance with his parents. To this day the picture of them smiling while dancing together sat beside their bed as one of their favourite photo.

Five months after they married their second child was conceived, a girl with bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The second time around Sakura’s pregnancy was easier and the birth hurt less, mostly because she was on heavy pain relief half the time, at the request of her boys.

When it came to her name they had bounced around a few ideas but little did Sasuke know Naruto and Sakura already chose one. When they told him they named her Mikoto after his mother Sasuke had cried for hours while holding them tightly and refused to let go. When Itachi found out he too cried for a long time giving them so many hugs. 

Over the years Itachi had become a big part of their lives, once a month they had dinner or lunch together. During the second pregnancy both her boys got very busy so Itachi regularly offered to walk with her to put their minds at ease. 

Their third and final child was the best and scariest of all three but the beautiful son they got made it worth it. Sakura’s pregnancy was great, she felt incredible the whole time but she went into labour a little over a month early. 

The birth was harrowing and slow, their son was upside down and refused to move, for a while it was likely there would have to be a c-section but finally after the ninth hour in labour their son turned and another seven hours later he came out. 

Sakura slept nearly a full day after that and their son had to stay at the hospital for two weeks because there was worry for his lungs due to how early he was. Thankfully he was fine but it scared them to no end. 

Their son, Zen, had soft black hair but he also had blue eyes, no one in Sakura’s family had blue eye and the only one in Sasuke’s family was many generations ago. Blue eyes shouldn’t have been genetically possible and when they asked the doctor he said it would probably fade in a few years but I never did, instead his eyes were similar to Naruto’s. 

As their children grew people would say they saw aspects of all three of them in them but they didn’t believe it until they noticed that Hiiro had Naruto’s smile and Mikoto had Sasuke’s personality. It confused them to no end but over time they just accepted that maybe it was possible that their children had all three of them in them. 

 

Sakura lay in between her life partners on the big deck chair in their backyard watching their ten year old, eight year old and six year old run chasing each other around. Zen tripped over his own feet and Sakura was about to get up but Hiiro got there first, helping his little brother back to his feet and dusting him off. 

“We did good didn’t we?” Naruto smiled at their kids. 

“Yea we really did,” Sasuke said as he rubbed Kurama’s head. 

The old dog had grown very fond of their children. Every pregnancy he stayed near Sakura but he also stuck close to the kids. As he got older he slept more and his favourite place to nap was stationed in the hallway outside of the children’s rooms. It got to the point where Naruto pulled his dog bed into the hallway. 

“Hiiro keeps saying he wants to be a teacher, I think he be great at it,” Sakura said as she buried her face in Sasuke’s neck and pulled Naruto’s arms tighter around her. 

“At his age I wanted to be dragon, his tastes might change,” Naruto said. 

“Now I wanna go through Jiraiya’s old photo albums and find pictures of that.”

“I know for a fact there are some somewhere,” Naruto said to Sasuke 

Six years ago now Jiraiya had died of a heart attack while on a trip. Naruto had cried for days until Sakura went into labour with Zen. They decided to name him Zen after a heroic character in one of Jiraiya’s very few teen fantasy books. 

“I don’t want them to keep growing,” Sakura said. 

“By the time they’re in high school they’ll be smartasses,” Naruto smiled remembering their high school days. 

“Oh boy, they’re gonna talk back so much.”

“I’ll put them in the station for the night if I have to,” Sasuke joked. 

“Nooo my babies will be never go to jail, they’ll stay perfect forever,” Sakura laughed. 

Her boys chuckled then went back to watching their children run around. 

“They’re like us,” Sakura smiled. 

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at her. 

“They look out for each other and always make each other smile.” 

“Ha, you’re right,” Naruto smiled. 

After a moment of silence Naruto spoke up again. 

“I love you two so much.”

“We love you too,” they both said at the same time. 

Naruto kissed them both gently on the lips, he had to get up and lean over to reach Sasuke but it was worth it. 

“Ewww,” they heard in front of them from their children. 

Naruto fell back down on the chair and smiled at them then opened his arms and his kids ran and jumped on top of them all.


End file.
